Furthermore
by Ice Krystal
Summary: Topaz and her friends are recaptured by the Masked Man. When they manage to escape via a time machine, they find themselves back in the past in what seems to be their proper time. But the Masked Man has followed them into the past. And he wants to speed things up. They will have to stop him, with the help of their families. Part two of the Forever Trilogy.
1. Prologue

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Prologue  
**

Celebi struggled to escape the cage, but it was futile. The Masked Man watched, an amused look on his face. The Time Travel Pokemon could struggle all it wanted, but it would never break free again. It was the same Celebi that had escaped to free the children of the Pokedex Holders.

Grey joined him. He was a fine sixteen-year-old boy; an extremely powerful trainer of Pokemon. He was the son of Black and White, the only child that had agreed with him. Once the boy had regained his memory, he had been back on the Masked Man's side. He, the Masked Man, needed all the strong trainers he could get for his cause.

"Shall I subdue Celebi again, Master?" asked Grey.

"No. Let it suffer. We will break its will later."

"Very well, Master."

...

_Dear Topaz,_

_We're looking for you.  
You can't hide from us in Mount Silver.  
The Masked Man wants you back.  
So do I.  
I never loved Scarlet. It was just a front.  
You're the one I want.  
I'll be seeing you soon._

_Love, Grey_

The letter still chilled me to the bone. And that was the least of my problems. You know how they say never to start or get involved with drama? Well, it was too late for me. The problem was serious, and it had nothing to do with being a criminal because I was a Pokemon trainer or just Pokemon in general. It involved a certain idiot friend of mine named Diamonda.

She was pregnant.

Diamonda came to us crying yesterday. I wondered what was wrong. Then she dumped the news on us. She refused to tell any of us who the father was. Plato was furious. They were like brother and sister, you know. We were all so shocked. Yeah, we all knew she was boy crazy. But did she have to go that far? Seriously? Things couldn't get any crazier.

Anyway, I was currently in my room, checking myself in the mirror. My long yellow hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. My bangs fell into my eyes, and then there was the part that spiked up, like Red's, who also happens to be my father. My outfit was an orange dress with black designs, tan leggings and black boots. Yes, that outfit still fit me.

Satisfied, I turned back around and headed to my bed. Raiden, my shiny Pikachu, sat next to my Poke Balls, which were next to my bag. I also made sure I had my Super Rod with me. I was going fishing with Rubin.

For the longest time, I had been oblivious to the fact that Rubin liked me. It was a lot like how my dad, Red, was oblivious that Yellow, my mom, had feelings for him. Then one day, Jade told me right in my face. If I thought about it, it did explain a lot. When we had been captured by the Masked Man, we were paired together. I wasn't quite sure about my own feelings. He was a great, cute guy, though he could be such a sissy sometimes. But...I hadn't quite gotten over Chase, Grey, whatever his name was.

"Pika pikachu?" asked Raiden, looking annoyed. _Can we go already?_

I also had Viridian Forest powers, allowing me to heal and read the thoughts and memories of Pokemon. My own Pokemon were very chatty; especially Raiden. They just wouldn't shut up sometimes.

"Alright, alright," I said. "Let's go."

* * *

**So I decided not to let you suffer xD If you haven't read Nevermore, please do before continuing. Otherwise this whole story will be confusing!**

**As for Diamonda...I had to do something with her xD Scarlet won't be in this part. She'll reappear in Forevermore.  
**

**ANYWAYS! You should all thank Jade for telling Topaz. Though Rubin has no idea she knows xD**

**Yes, Chase and Grey are the same.**

**Hm, anything else? Um, review! xD**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur) & Zeus (Aerodactyl)  
**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Caterpie) & Stinger (Weedle)  
**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip) & Serenity (Swablu)  
**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Chimchar) & Ray (Shinx)  
**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita) & Brownie (Sentret)  
**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ descendant of ?**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	2. Ch 1: Fishing

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 1**

**Fishing  
**

Fishing was boring.

Raiden had fallen asleep. Lady, Rubin's Poochyena, was also dozing. The only reason I even agreed to go fishing with Rubin was so I could tell him about the letter. No one knew about it. I could tell Rubin just about anything, and he gave great advice. But I couldn't help but feel nervous about telling him.

"Rubin? Can I tell you something?"

He paled. "You're not pregnant, too, are you?"

"What? No! Why did you even ask that?"

"Just making sure," he said, tugging at his hat.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Can I tell you now?"

"Of course!"

"I got this letter," I said, shifting my fishing rod to one hand so I could take the paper out and hand it to him. "I think it's from Chase."

He read the letter in seconds. He frowned. "Chase's real name is Grey. But he died! Unless he faked his death. That means he's the traitor." He gave me a stern look. "Topaz, this is serious! You should tell Tibbs!"

I shook my head. "No. The less people involved, the better. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You've been hurt enough already, Topaz," he said. "Physically and emotionally. You can only take so much."

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I know, I know," I sighed. "We've been at this for hours. Can we take a break and eat lunch?"

"Of course!"

A few minutes later, we were sitting on quilted table cloth with food. Sandwiches, lemonade, cookies, potato and macaroni salad. Rubin made it all. We released our Pokemon to feed them. Rubin had Sir, his Mudkip, and Serenity, the Swablu he recently caught, along with Lady.

"You put Diamond himself to shame, Rubin," I said. "Food is awesome as always."

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" he chided. "See? You got crumbs on your face!" He leaned forward to wipe my face with his napkin.

Suddenly, Lady headbutted him, while Raiden did the same to me. We fell forward. Somehow, we totally missed the normal forehead smash. Instead, it was a lip crash. Our lips collided in an unintended kiss. We broke apart immediately, turning to swat the Pokemon who instigated it.

"Raiden, you little rat!"

"Shame on you, Lady!"

The rest of the lunch was spent in awkward silence. Then we went back to fishing. Ten minutes later, we each got a bite. I yanked the line out of the water, and started reeling in. I gasped.

I caught a _Magikarp_.

Rubin squealed with delight. I glanced over to see that he caught a Feebas. It was a hideous little fish. It made my Magikarp look like a super model. Rubin took a Great Ball out of his bag and captured the Feebas. Then he released it again.

"I'll name you Beauty!"

That was a _perfect_ name.

So I used my own Great Ball to catch the Magikarp. I didn't know why. Something told me to. I wracked my brain for names. I decided on Neptune.

"Well, isn't this cute. Catching weakling Pokemon together, huh?"

Things went downhill then.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was short. **

**So Topaz and Rubin have the equivalent fish to their regions that are super weak until they evolve xD**

**Anyways...Who interrupted them?**

**Review!  
**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Magikarp)  
**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Caterpie) & Stinger (Weedle)  
**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Feebas)  
**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Chimchar) & Ray (Shinx)  
**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita) & Brownie (Sentret)  
**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ descendant of ?**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	3. Ch 2: Grey

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Grey  
**

I looked up at the sky. A gigantic Dragonite was hovering in the air. I literally mean it was giant; it was way larger than normal. It even had an evil look in its eyes. And standing on its back was Chase. Along with his usual attire, he had on a cape. What the heck?

Chase was alive. Somehow, he survived the explosion. And he was the traitor. My best friend, the boy I loved, betrayed us all. I just stared. I was stunned speechless. Why was he here? Did it have to do with the letter?"

"Chase!" I gasped.

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "My name is _Grey_."

"What do you want?" demanded Rubin.

"The two of you are to come with me," he declared. "Come willingly or I'll have to rough you up."

"Why do we have to go with you?" I asked.

"The Masked Man wants you back," he said, crossing his arms. "So he sent me to retrieve you."

"What are you, his messenger boy?" snorted Rubin.

"Shut up!" snarled Chase - I mean Grey. "Dragon, use Hyper Beam!"

The attack was launched at Rubin. He, Lady, and Sir had to dive out of the way of the laser beam. The Hyper Beam made a giant hole in the ground. I returned Demeter and Neptune to their Poke Balls.

"Raiden, go with Zeus!" I ordered.

The Pikachu jumped onto the Aerodactyl's back. Then the prehistoric Pokemon took to the air. If Grey wanted a battle, he would get one. Sure, I still had feelings for him, but he was the traitor. I would not go down without a fight. Zeus soared up to meet Dragon and Grey.

"Raiden, use Thunderbolt! Zeus, use Hyper Beam!"

"Protect," said Grey. A wall of protective energy surrounded the Dragonite. Thunderbolt and Hyper Beam did nothing. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"We can sure try!" I yelled defiantly. "Raiden, use Thunderbolt one more time! Zeus, use Dragon Pulse this time!"

"Sir, help them with Water Gun!" exclaimed Rubin, moving to stand next to me.

"Counter with Hyper Beam, Dragon," said Grey.

There was an explosion. I was thrown back. Pain shot through my head as it hit something. I didn't black out for a change. I groaned as I pushed myself up. I felt a hit, sticky substance trickle down the side of my head. Blood. Great.

Zeus appeared, swooping in. Raiden jumped off onto the ground. He scampered over to me. I wiped my bangs out of my eyes as I staggered to my feet. I looked around. Those last attacks demolished the area.

"Rubin!" I yelled. He was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you!"

I stumbled a bit as I tried to walk. My head was throbbing. Raiden and Zeus followed me. I had to find Rubin before Grey found him. I couldn't let anything bad happen to him. He had protected me when we were the Masked Man's slaves. Not it was my turn to do the same.

"Rubin!" I yelled, spotting him.

He was laying on the ground, not moving. Lady and Sir were trying to get him to wake up. His hat was tilted on his head. I couldn't see any visible injuries. I rushed over and knelt down next to him. I shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Come on, Rubin!" I begged. "Wake up!"

Nothing worked. If we could get away, there was no way I could carry him. He wasn't the biggest guy around, but I was smaller than most kids my way. I wouldn't be strong enough to carry him. Maybe Zeus would be able to carry him...?

But then something struck me in the back. Everything went black.

I never catch a break, do I?

* * *

**It was Chase/Grey! And now Topaz and Rubin have been captured!**

**Review!  
**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Magikarp)  
**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Caterpie) & Stinger (Weedle)  
**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Feebas)  
**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Chimchar) & Ray (Shinx)  
**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita) & Brownie (Sentret)  
**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ descendant of ?**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	4. Ch 3: Secrets Revealed

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets Revealed  
**

When I woke up, I found myself on a humongous bed. The bed was in a room the size of that blasted Dragonite. Everything was white and pristine. There were two doors. There was a dresser against a wall, with an oval shaped mirror above it. There were framed paintings on the walls. It smelled like roses.

I was still in my outfit, though it was bloodied and torn. My hair was tangled in its ponytail, matted with blood. A bandage was wrapped around my head, my bangs hanging over it. My Pokemon were nowhere to be seen, though my bag was sitting on the dresser. I only had one question.

Where the hell was I?

Was this supposed to be prison? Was I being held captive? This didn't seem like a jail cell to me. I got off the bed. I almost fell back down. I staggered over to the mirror, and looked at my reflection. Yeah, I looked like crap. I eyed the doors. Maybe one of them was a bathroom? I opened my bag. My Poke Balls were gone. I cursed. Of course they'd take away my only means of escape! Sighing, I trudged back to the bed and plopped down.

The far door jerked open. In walked Synis, Karen, and Chase - I mean Grey. What in Arceus's name was going on? Karen and Grey worked for the Masked Man, not Grey! Speaking of the president, he hadn't changed much. Same snow white hair, jet black mustache, and beady dark eyes. He was dressed in a business suit, which seemed to be his usual attire. Karen's hair was more silver, and she was wearing the same outfit as before. Grey had ditched the cape.

"Well well well. It looks like our favorite little rebel is awake," said Synis. "How are you feeling? Your head took a nasty blow."

"Like I'd tell you," I spat. "What do you want? What did you do with Rubin? Where the hell are my Pokemon?"

"There is no need to yell," said Synis. "Karen will answer all your questions."

"We have taken your Pokemon from you so you will not harm yourself in an attempted escape," said Karen, looking bored. "As for your boytoy-"

"What?" I screeched. "You nasty-"

A familiar Umbreon appeared in a flash of light. It lunged at me, pinning me to the bed. Déjà vu rushed over me to the point where I felt sick. I half expected it to attack me, but it didn't. It just snarled.

"You keep your mouth shut when your senior is speaking to you," hissed Karen. "I thought the Kings would have taught you some manners."

"Karen, enough," said Synis. "Grey, don't you have a better way to get her to comply?"

"Yes," he said. "Bring him in."

The door opened and two goons dressed in black stepped inside the room. They were dragging Rubin, who was unconscious. Not only was he knocked out, but his left eye was swollen shut, and his bottom lip was split. He was definitely not like that before. Someone beat him up! Anger filled me. How dare they!

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," said Grey stiffly. "He refused to obey, so we had to punish him, naturally."

I was seething. "Let him go!"

And they did. By dropping him on the ground. I bit my lip to hold back the awful comment I so wanted to make. I slid off the bed, and grabbed Rubin under the arms, dragging him onto the bed. It took a lot of strength and effort to move him, but I managed.

"Now tell me what the hell you want," I snapped, moving Rubin so his head was resting on a pillow.

"Very well," said Synis. "It is a very long tale."

Karen groaned. "Not again..."

"Oh, be silent," said Synis. "Topaz, I am the new Masked Man."

Just as he said those words, Rubin began to stir. He groaned, rubbing his head, nearly knocking off his hat that was already so tilted. He opened his eyes - well, eye - and looked around. He looked at Synis, then Karen, then Grey, and then finally me. He blinked a couple of times, then rubbed his face, and sat up.

"Ugh...Wha's happenin'?"

"Good, you are awake," said Synis. "I am about to explain everything, dear boy."

He rubbed his black eye, but his hat was already so far back on his head it didn't have any effect. "Don' call me...tha."

Synis chuckled, amused. "I shall begin." He paused. "You see, I am not from this time, nor your true era. I am from the future, centuries from now. And the future I am from is far worse than the current state of this one."

I frowned. Synis was from the future? A future worse than our own?

"In my time, it is like the Dark Ages. A more advanced Medieval period. There is no law. Every man, woman, and child is for him or herself. There is an elite group that thinks of themselves as peacekeepers. They have absolute control over Pokemon. They are called the Machiavellians. I joined their society as a young boy, receiving a male Nidoran as my partner. I quickly rose in the ranks."

I wondered if he still had that Nidoran. Was it a Nidoking now? Or just a Nidorino?

"But, one day, when I was a young man, I grew sick of the suffering. I decided I had to stop it. So I went searching for the legendary Time Travel Pokemon, called Celebi. I captured it, and had it take me back to the time of the Pokedex Holders. Devising my plan, I gathered followers of the former Masked Man."

I scowled. We were getting to the good part.

"My plan was to kidnap the children of the Pokedex Holders. I was successful in capturing Plato, Jade, Grey, Sapphira, and of course, you two. I put the children into pairs, like the Masked Man before me: Plato and Jade, Grey and Sapphira, and the two of you. We kept our eyes on Amethyst and Gold Junior, the ones who got away."

"Whoa, what?" I gasped.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Your friend Am is the oldest son of Gold and Crystal. Celebi saw to it that he was sent to the future as well, when it rescued you."

I so did not see that one coming.

"Anyway, everything was fine. Until Gold Junior rescued you all, and Celebi escaped during the excitement. You had an accident during time travel, thus you all lost your memories. I had already used Celebi's powers to build a time machine, so I sent Karen after you while I busied myself in provoking Groudon and building my empire. Thanks to Karen, I found you again. And here you are today."

I couldn't believe it. Synis was the Masked Man! He was behind all of this! How was he still alive, though? It just made no sense. After so many centuries of ruling the world, he should be dead. But he wasn't. And he had a freaking time machine!

"Why us?" asked Rubin, fully alert. "Where are the rest of our friends?"

"Why you? You are the children of the Pokedex Holders!" said Synis. "As for your friends - we have them all."

So we weren't the only ones...

"So what do you want from us?" I asked.

Synis smiled. "You will resume your training under me."

* * *

**So, a lot of stuff has bee revealed. Synis is from the future, masquerading as the Masked Man. He is a Machiavellian (they'll be part of this). **

**Due to low grades, I only have half an hour online weekdays and an hour on the weekends. Updates will be slow from now on. This update took a couple days to type out.**

**Anyways, review!  
**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Magikarp)  
**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Caterpie) & Stinger (Weedle)  
**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Feebas)  
**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Chimchar) & Ray (Shinx)  
**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita) & Brownie (Sentret)  
**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	5. Ch 4: Black and Blue

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 4**

**Black and Blue  
**

We were left alone then. We were stunned into silence. All that information...it was all too much. Synis was truly evil. He planned this all. He was messing with time, which was dangerous. I still didn't understand why he wanted us; why didn't he kidnap the original Pokedex Holders? But oh well. We'd deal with that later.

"Wow," Rubin said finally.

"Yeah," I agreed, not sure what else to say.

Rubin sighed, pulling down his hat. "Jeez, this sucks. What can we do now?"

"I think there's a bathroom," I said. "We should clean up."

"Really? You go first then! Your hair is really awful!"

"Thanks, Rubin," I grumbled. "Alright. This'll be fun..."

I got off the bed, grabbed my bag, and tried the other door. It did open, revealing a luxurious lavatory. The bathroom was bright white, nearly blinding me. The bathtub was huge. There was a large mirror above the marble sink. There was a cherry wood cabinet, probably full of toiletries. I set my bag on the counter, took out my brush, and began to _try_ to take out my ponytail.

It was a difficult, long painful process. I had no idea how much hair I pulled out by the time I managed to get my hair down. The hair around my head was matted with blood. The rest of my hair, which went down to my waist, was a tangled mess. I tried to brush it; it couldn't even get through the mass. Sighing, I trudged out of the bathroom.

"Rubin, do you have your beauty kit with you?"

"Yeah, why?" He looked at me quizzically.

"I need the scissors. I don't think I can fix my hair."

"That's awful! Let me do it for you!"

A few seconds later, we were in the bathroom. I tried not to cry as my hair was snipped away. I trusted Rubin to make it look nice. He knew what he was doing. In the end, my blonde hair was cut to my shoulders. It hadn't been that short in years. Rubin brushed it a little.

"There!" he said. "All better!"

"Thanks, Rubin."

He waved me off. "Go take a shower! I found some bandages and clothes. I may not be Jade, but I can re-bandage your head!"

He handed me some fresh clothes, and then shoved me towards the shower, shutting the door behind him. I found some towels. Then I did what he told me. The hot water made my wound sting, but it still felt good to get clean. I got out, carefully dried my hair and body, and then got dressed. The outfit was simple: white tank top and jeans shorts.

After stuffing my old clothes into my bag, I gathered my things and left the bathroom. Rubin wrapped my head up, and then went to go take his own shower. While I waited for him, I examined the room. There was no obvious way to escape.

Sighing, I collapsed on the bed. Then it dawned on me. There was only one bed. There were two of us. And one freaking bed. Great. It couldn't be that bad...right? At least there was a bed!

About twenty some odd minutes later, there was a loud shriek in the bathroom. I got up, and pounded on the door. "Rubin? Are you okay?"

"No! My face! I'm not pretty anymore!"

I sweatdropped. "Uh, don't you mean _handsome_?"

"Whatever! I can't let anyone see me like this! I'm hideous!"

"It's that that bad," I said. "It could be worse. A black eye is nothing, Rubin."

"It's not just a shiner, Topaz! The whole side of my face is purple!"

"Let me see," I said. "Open the dang door!"

"No!"

"Rubin, come on! It can't be that bad!"

Finally, the bathroom door opened, revealing a fully clothed Rubin. Just like he said, the whole right side of his face was mottled black and blue, swollen. I was wrong. He _did_ look hideous! What did they do to him to make that?

"See? I told you I'm ugly."

"It's not that bad," I lied. "Like I said, it could be worse."

He sniffed. "It is worse! My pretty face is ruined!"

I wanted to facepalm. "Rubin, you are not pretty. Get it right. You are _cute_. Now get your butt out of there! We're all friends here!"

Oh, crap. Did I really just say that?

He sniffed. "I'm...cute?"

"Um, yeah," I said, mentally screaming at myself. "You're cute, not pretty. There's a difference. Now come on!"

I dragged him out of the bathroom.

...

I wasn't quite sure when it was night, but I knew I was tired. And hungry. They didn't feed us. I prayed that our Pokemon were okay. If something happened to Raiden...I didn't want to think about it.

I was startled out of my deep thoughts by the sound of rustling pillows. Rubin was making a makeshift bed on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor," he declared. "You can have the bed."

"No. We're sharing," I said firmly. "We need all the rest we can get."

"But-"

"No buts! Get back up here!"

* * *

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Hehe, this was the perfect chapter xD**

**Diamonda and Viola are going with them! Hehe, I forgot to put her bio up xD**

**Don't worry about Grey ;) he'll turn around**

**As for the Choosenshipping. I had just finished the G/S/C arc when I started this, and had fallen in love with those two. But don't worry about Blue! Or Dia or Emerald...you'll see ;)**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Magikarp)  
**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Caterpie) & Stinger (Weedle)  
**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Feebas)  
**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Chimchar) & Ray (Shinx)  
**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita) & Brownie (Sentret)  
**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	6. Ch 5: Harsh Training

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Harsh Training  
**

"RISE AND SHINE KIDDIES!"

I nearly fell off the bed. I jerked upright in a sitting position right as Rubin banged his head on the headboard. What the...? A man in an army uniform was in our room, standing at the end of the bed. He had a gun holster, along with a whip. His brown hair was cropped in a buzz cut. I blinked, trying to process what was going on.

"The name's Lieutenant Brown! I'm your personal trainer! Did you kiddies have fun last night?"

Okay, if I had been feeling normal, I probably would have punched him or something. But I wasn't feeling super duper. "You're sick," I spat out instead, disgusted.

He chortled. "Now get your lazy asses out of bed! We have work to do!"

And so we got up. We got out bags. Then we left with Brown. I was dreading whatever was going to happen. We were lead to a room that turned out to be like a gym of sorts. Everyone was there - Jade, Plato, Gold, Sapph, Am, Viola, and even Diamonda. They were all in an uproar. Synis, Karen, and Grey were also all there. The yelling was deafening.

"ENOUGH!" A gun went off.

Everyone froze.

"That's much better," said Synis. "Thank you, Brown. Ah, Topaz, Rubin. You've finally decided to join us, eh?"

We were shoved at the others. We were all dressed the same way: white tank tops, blue jeans shorts. Rubin and Sapph hugged. They're twins, after all. Jade eyed my hair, looking startled, but said nothing. I was relieved that they were alright.

"Now that everyone is here, we may proceed," said Synis. "Grey, return to them their Pokemon."

I got back Raiden's Poke Ball, Demeter's Poke Ball, Zeus's Ultra Ball, and Neptune's Great Ball. They just handed back our Pokemon. I was so confused. What was going on? None of this made sense.

"Now you will go into your old pairs," said Synis. "The rest of you - Gold and Viola. Am and Diamonda. Now get to training."

Rubin and I were forced to 'train' with Brown. It was more like a drill in the army. Our teams had to participate, too. Neptune had to use Splash just to move. Demeter and Sir were the slowest. We had to run five freaking miles without stopping. Then we had to do push ups and crunches. It was insane!

When we were done for the say, we were sent back to our room. They finally fed us. It wasn't the best food, but it was better than nothing. We were so exhausted, we collapsed on the bed, falling fast asleep.

...

This routine went on for days. We all lost weight, whether that was good or bad for us. I knew it wasn't good for Diamonda or me. I was already little as is. I had no idea what the whole point was, anyway. How would this make us better trainers? But we had to do what they told us. Or they would kill one of our Pokemon. We knew they were serious.

But today, something was off. All the officials were tense. They were grumpier than usual. They were crueler to us, which was saying something. Currently, I was running with Rubin and our Pokemon. Sweat was making my bangs stick to my forehead. My legs felt like lead. I tripped; as I fell, I felt an odd sense of déjà vu. I skinned my knees.

"Topaz!" exclaimed Rubin, halting. The Pokemon skidded to a halt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I grunted, pushing myself up. "Just a scratch, that's all."

When I got to my feet, I heard the crack of a whip. "Get your lazy ass moving, girl!"

It was Diamonda. She was struggling. And the supervisor was mad. I scowled. I couldn't let this happen. Diamonda wasn't in the condition to keep up with us! I couldn't let her suffer. Enough was enough already. We weren't little kids anymore. It was time to rebel.

"Raiden, zap him with Thunderbolt."

The bolt of lightning electrocuted our supervisor, who collapsed in a heap.

"Topaz! What did you do?" shrieked Rubin.

I returned everyone to their Poke Balls, except for Raiden. "We're getting out of here."

"What?"

"We're escaping!" I snapped. "Come on! We need to get the others and _go_!"

He stared at me for a couple of seconds. Then my words must have sunk in because he grabbed my hand and tore across the field. Raiden and Lady ran after us. It took only a couple of seconds to tell the others what was going on. But Sapph had a very good question.

"How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Uh..." I had no answer.

"The time machine," said Am. "That's our only chance."

"That's still pretty risky," said Viola, frowning.

"We have no other options," said Am.

And so that was what we did. But we had no idea where the time machine was kept. So we stalked through the building, cautiously. Raiden zapped anyone we bumped into with Thunderbolt before they could do anything. If we were caught, it was over.

"Hey, this door's locked!" said Gold.

Sapph picked the lock. Don't ask how. We opened the door. Inside the fairly large room was a circular portal. There was an control panel. The strange machine was running. And hooked up to the machine...was the legendary Time Travel Pokemon, Celebi.

Celebi looked like it was in great pain. I rushed over to the cage, trying to read its thoughts. It was impossible. Nothing made sense. Its memories were all jumbled up, locked away. I felt helpless.

"Poor Celebi," whispered Jade. "Can we free it?"

"I wish," I sighed. "But it powers the time machine. And we have to use the time machine to escape."

"Uh, guys," said Rubin. "Somebody's coming!"

"Let's go," said Am.

He stepped through the portal, followed by Diamonda. Then Plato, Jade, and Viola went through, followed by Gold and Sapph. I glanced at Rubin. He nodded.

"Let's go," I said, taking his hand.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

With Raiden perched on my shoulder and Lady right behind us, we stepped through the portal of the time machine. We did not look back.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Anyways, we're finally getting to the good stuff!**

**Eh ^.^' I totally forgot about the OCs! xD So they will be appearing in the Pokemon academy that the gang eventually go to at one point in the story. Sorry about that!**

**Review!  
**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Magikarp)  
**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Caterpie) & Stinger (Weedle)  
**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Feebas)  
**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Chimchar) & Ray (Shinx)  
**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita) & Brownie (Sentret)  
**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	7. Ch 6: Back To the Past

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 6**

**Back To the Past  
**

I was falling. Why was I falling? I had stepped through the portal; I didn't jump! The breath rushed out of my lungs as I hit the ground. Something cushioned my fall. Well, someone. Rubin was underneath me. Something hit my back, knocking me back down, and rolled off. I heard muffled mumbling.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Get...off...me."

"Oops, sorry!" I rolled off Rubin, nearly squishing Lady, who was next to him.

Rubin groaned, pushing himself up. His hat was on lopsided, revealing his black hair. He rubbed his face. His bruises were just starting to yellow, and his eye wasn't as swollen shut anymore. He looked really cute with his hat like that.

...Why did I just think that?

"What're you staring at? Is there something wrong with my face?"

I flushed. "No, no, your face is fine!"

Raiden appeared out of a bush. "Pika." _Nice_.

"Shut up, Raiden."

"Poochy poochy!" barked Lady, jumping onto his lap. _You look perfect!_

"Few," said Rubin, sweatdropping. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I said, looking around. We were in some sort of forest. It seemed familiar for some reason.

We stood up. Raiden wanted to be on my shoulder, so I put him there. I brushed dirt off my clothes, checking my Poke Balls on my belt. They were all there. I sighed with relief. I would have been screwed if I lost my Pokemon.

"I have everyone," said Rubin. "Do you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I wonder where everyone else is?"

"Celebi must have seperated us on purpose," he said. "They should be okay. Don't worry, Topaz."

"You're right," I admitted with a sigh. "Let's go find a town or something. Hopefully Celebi sent us to a Pokemon friendly place."

We wandered through the forest. Pokemon were everywhere. We even say a couple of wild Pikachu! I wracked my brain, trying to remember which forest you could find Pikachu in. Then it clicked.

"We're in Viridian Forest!" I exclaimed.

"Then Viridian City should be nearby!" said Rubin. "Let's go!"

He sped off, Lady at his heels. I sighed, and then ran after them. I was honestly tired of running. But I had to follow Rubin; we had to stick together. And you know what? he lead all the way out of Viridian Forest!

Viridian City was no what I remembered. Last time I checked, Viridian was a packed city full of pollution and no greenery at all. This version of Viridian was spread out, very green, and full of Pokemon. As we walked around, we stared at everything.

"Topaz, look! It's a Pokemon Center!" exclaimed Rubin, pointing to a building with an orange roof.

We were not in the future anymore, folks.

"Wow," I breathed. "That means-"

"Hey, you guys there! Let's have a double battle!"

I turned around to see a boy and a girl, both about eleven years old. The boy looked exactly like Red, with black hair that spiked up behind his bangs, and red eyes; it was creepy. His clothing was similar. The girl reminded me of Blue. Her brown hair was like his, except she had a ponytail. Her eyes were blue. She was the one who had spoken.

"What?" asked Rubin, confused.

"You know, a double battle? Two trainers team up in a battle againts two other trainers?" said the girl.

A battle, huh? "Sure," I said.

"What?" shrieked Rubin, his voice cracking an octave higher than normal, making me wince.

"Just battle, Rubin," I sighed, taking Demeter's Poke Ball off my belt.

He made a face, taking Sir's Poke Ball off his own belt. "Okay, okay."

"My name's Indigo, and this is Crimson," said the girl. "What're your names?"

"I'm Topaz, and he's Rubin," I said.

"Nice to meet ya!" said Indigo. "Come on out, Blaster!"

A Squirtle appeared in a flash of light.

"Fiero," said Crimson, releasing a Charmander.

"Go, Demeter!" I said, releasing the Bulbasaur.

"You too, Sir!" The Mudkip appeared in a flash of light.

Crimson and Indigo looked surprised that we had these Pokemon. Were they hard to get? I had no idea. Professor Pine gave them to us.

"Alright, let's start!" exclaimed Indigo. "Blaster, use Water Gun!"

"Fiero, use Ember," said Crimson.

The Ember was lauched at Demeter, while the Water Gun was sent towards Sir. Demeter leaped out of the way, while Sir got hit. But the Water type attack did little damage. The little Mudkip slid back a bit.

"Demeter, use Razor Leaf!" I ordered.

"Sir, use Mud Slap!" said Rubin.

The sharp leaves tore at Blaster, while the mud slapped Fiero right in the face. Both Pokemon took major damage from the attacks. I grinned. Demeter and Sir were doing great!

"Alright, use Tackle, Blaster!" exclaimed Indigo.

"Scratch, Fiero," said Crimson.

Blaster tackled Sir, kncoking the Mudkip down. Fiero's long claws slashed at Demeter. The Bulbasaur was scratched hard, forcing her to slide back. She grimaced.

"Bulba..." _Ouch..._

"Now use Vine Whip!" I ordered.

"Sir, use Water Gun!" exclaimed Rubin.

Vines shot out of the bulb on Demeter's back. They wrapped around Blaster, pinning his arms to his sides. The stream of water shot from Sir's mouth, hitting Fiero right in the face. The two Pokemon collapsed, unconscious.

"Wow, you guys are good," said Indigo as she and Crimson returned their Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Alright, Nidora, let's go!" exclaimed Indigo, releasing a female Nidoran.

"Your turn, Luce," said Crimson, releasing a female Pikachu. She even had a ribbon tied around her ear.

"Demeter, come back!" I returned the Bulbasaur to her Poke Ball. "Okay, Raiden, you're in!"

The orange electric mouse leaped into the makeshift arena, an eager look on his face.

"Return, Sir!" said Rubin. "Let's go, Lady!"

The Poochyena joined Raiden. She also looked eager and determined.

"Nidora, use Poison Sting!" said Indigo.

"Luce, use Thunder Shock!" said Crimson.

Both Raiden and Lady dodged the attacks by leaping into the air. They landed next to each other.

"Raiden, show 'em your Thunderbolt!" I exclaimed.

"Use Shadow Ball, Lady!" ordered Rubin.

Somehow, the two attacks combined together, forming a wicked zapping sphere of darkness. It hit both Nidora and Luce. There was a loud explosion; wind whipped back my hair. When the dust cleared, I was surprised to see both Pokemon knocked out cold.

There was clapping. "Very good battle!"

* * *

**Another late update -.- And the center align isn't working *grumbles***

**Pokemon Ventures is up! :D**

**Who are Crimson and Indigo? And who is the person that commented on the battle? ;)**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Magikarp)**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Caterpie) & Stinger (Weedle)  
**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Feebas)  
**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Chimchar) & Ray (Shinx)  
**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita) & Brownie (Sentret)  
**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	8. Ch 7: Reunion

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two of the Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 7**

**Reunion**

"DADDY!"

Indigo tackle hugged the man who had joined us. He was about forty some odd years old, with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes. Something about him was familiar, but I couldn't place it. It bothered me, though.

"Hey there, Indi," he said, patting his daughter's head. "Crimson. You're both getting stronger."

"Thanks, Blue," said Crimson.

Okay, that caught my attention.

"Blue?" I gasped. "As in the Pokedex Holder and Gym Leader?"

"The one and only," he said with a chuckle. "Are you here to challenge me?"

"No," I said. "I don't have any...badges."

"We just know who you are," said Rubin, saving me.

"That's too bad," said Blue, crossing his arms. "That's one strong Pikachu you've got there." Raiden puffed out his chest, proud. "Reminds me of Red's." He paused. "What are your names?"

"I'm Rubin, and this is Topaz."

He narrowed his eyes. "Rubin and...Topaz?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come to my Gym," said Blue. "But first - Indi, take them to get some more suitable clothing. I'd like to know what's going on."

...

Once again, I got a new outfit. Rubin picked it out for me. I got a long sleeved orange shirt, black skirt, and brown boots. Since my bag was back in the future, I also got a new one. I chose a tan messanger bag. I also got a orange and black baseball cap.

Rubin's outfit was similar to the one he wore when we first left Twinleaf Town so long ago. He still didn't ditch his hat. Anyway, we went back to the Gym with Indi, as she liked to be called, and Crimson.

I had never been in a Gym before, naturally. If I recalled correctly, the Viridian City Gym once belonged to the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. Blue took over when Red stepped down so he could heal. That was around the time Gold Sr., Silver, and Crystal showed on the scene. How did I know all this? Records from Mount Silver.

Blue looked very serious. Did he always look like that? "Eleven years ago, seven children went missing. Six were kidnapped, one ran away. You two have the same names as two of them."

I bit my lip. "Well...that's because we are them," I said.

Blue didn't look surprised. "I knew it as soon as I saw you two. Tell me what happened."

So we told him everything. We told him about the new Masked Man. We told him about what Synis did in the future. He took this all in quietly. Crimson and Indi were shocked. This had to be a lot for them to take in, especially for Crimson.

"So all of you escaped?" asked Blue.

"Yes," said Rubin. "We all got out."

"Hm..." Blue stroked his chin. "We must find the others. I'll have my grandfather call a meeting for all the Pokedex Holders."

...

And so that was what happened. We went to Pallet Town, to Professor Oak's lab. How he was still alive, I had no idea. His hair was snow white, and his skin was wrinkly. When Blue told him who we were, he was surprised and relieved.

The first Dex Holders to arrive were the Johto trio, along with Green. Gold Sr. and Crystal were arguing about something. Silver looked annoyed, and Green was just smiling. Gold Jr., and Sapph were with them. Relief flooded me.

"Rubin!" exclaimed Sapph, before he squeezed her in a hug. "Whoa, bro, lay off!"

Rubin backed off, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Oh, Sapph, I missed you!"

Her expression softened. "Same. At least you weren't stuck with Lover Boy."

As if on que, Gold Jr. was by my side. "Topaz! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"That's good," he said. "If-"

"Okay, we're here!" said Gold Sr. "Now please explain why the hell we had to come all the way to the lab! I was in the middle of watching a movie!"

Professor Oak sweatdropped and sighed. "Goodness, Gold. You haven't changed one bit."

"Sadly, that is so true," sighed Crystal.

"Blue! You found the kids, right?" asked Green.

"No, Indi and Crimson did," he answered. "They are _the_ Topaz and _the_ Rubin."

"Oh my Arceus!" Before I knew it, I was being squeezed to death by Green. "You're not my daughter, but I sure missed you!" She released me and looked me over. "Arceus, you're like your mother."

"Eh..." I sweatdropped.

"Pesky woman," muttered Blue.

Silver glared dagger eyes at him.

Everyone was all seated when the Hoenn trio arrived, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Am, Diamonda, and Viola were with them. Why was everyone showing up with the Dex Holders? Another boy was present. He was about ten years old, a minature version of Emerald, except with brown hair instead of blonde.

"Hello everyone," said Emerald. "We're here! What's with the mini-Ruby and mini-Sapphire?"

"Okay," Ruby said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Hi Raldo!" Indi waved to the little boy.

"Hey Indi! Wanna see me spell my name?"

"Er...no."

Raldo pouted.

"The missing children have returned," said Blue. "Topaz, Rubin, Sapphira, and Gold Junior are present."

The following scene made me want to cry. It was so touching. Rubin and Sapph hugging their parents...it was ruined by Diamonda upchucking on the floor.

"Ugh," she groaned. Viola patted her back. Am frowned.

"Ew!" exclaimed Rubin, making a face. "Gross! Thanks a lot, Diamonda."

"Is she sick?" asked Crystal.

I shook my head. "No, she's pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"It's not even morning!" said Sapph, disgusted.

"Maybe it was the time travel," offered Viola.

Professor Oak sighed. "Just clean it up and sit down."

The Sinnoh trio arrived next, along with Plato and Jade. Diamond, Pearl, and Platina. Two eleven year olds were with them. A boy and a girl. The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The girl had black hair with pink clips in it, and gold eyes.

"We are here," said Platina. "What's the occasion?"

The boy and girl joined Indi, Crimson, and Raldo. I heard the names _Dio_ and _Perla _whispered as they talked.

Blue explained to them about us. And then the big reunion continued. I sat quietly, all alone. Where were Red and Yellow? What was taking them so long? Would I ever get to meet them?

A few minutes later, the door opened, and in walked Red and Yellow. They each had a Pikachu on their shoulder. They looked a little frazzled.

"Sorry we're late," said Red. "What's going on?"

"Red! Yellow!" exclaimed Green. "What took you so long? Anyway, guess what! The kids are back!"

"Pesky woman," muttered Blue.

Silver glared at him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Yellow.

"The missing children have returned," said Blue, probably for the millionth time.

"Oh my gosh," breathed Yellow.

Red's eyes grew wide.

And that was how I met my parents.

* * *

**I am extremely sorry for the late update! Fanfiction has been acting wacky lately.**

**If anyone has checked my profile, you will have seen that I will be writing a prequel for the Forever Trilogy. It's called Parenthood. Basically, it's about the Pokedex Holders having all their wonderful children we know as the main characters of this story!**

**Review!**


	9. Ch 8: Trainer School

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two of the Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 8**

**Trainer School**

Black and White arrived. It was hard telling them about Grey. Their son was the traitor. That had to make them feel great. They had a daughter named Ivorline. She was eleven. I wondered what she felt about her brother.

We were all split up. We went with our families. I went home with Red, Yellow, and Crimson. The Pokedex Holders still had to figure out what to do with us. Until then, we were to stay with our respective parents.

It was lonely without my friends. We lived in Pallet Town. I wandered around with my Pokemon. I often visited Viridian Forest, the source of my powers. Yellow taught me about my abilities. She taught me how to use them. I learned a lot from her.

Then, one day, at dinner, Red had an announcement. "Professor Oak opened a trainer school a few years back. We've enrolled the two of you. It will help you get stronger, and keep you safe from Synis at the same time."

Crimson shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"Topaz?"

"I guess so," I said. "Does it really matter what I think?"

…

The trainer school was called the Oak Pokemon Trainer Academy for the Elite. That can be translated into 'Pokemon Trainer School for the Rich That Think They're So Important They Can Buy Anything'. You had to wear uniforms. For girls, it was a white blouse, black pleated skirt, a tie that was the color of your house, knee high socks, and black flats. The school was located on the Sevii Islands.

There were two main buildings on campus: the high school and the middle school. In the high school, there were three houses: Red, whose mascot was Moltres, Blue, whose mascot was Articuno, and Yellow, whose mascot was Zapdos. The middle school's mascots were based on the legendary beasts of Johto. I was in the Red House.

I was pleased to find out that all my friends were also in the Red House. I was roommates with Jade. My whole group of friends actually got a whole flat to ourselves in the Red House. I guess being the kids of the Pokedex Holders had its perks.

Anyway, it was our first day.

"I can't believe we have to wear these," groaned Viola, picking at her blouse.

"Stop it, Vi," chided Jade. "You look fine."

"I'm glad they're letting me wear my hat!" exclaimed Rubin.

"Because you would die without it," said Plato, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Rubin stuck out his tongue childishly.

"I hate skirts!" yelled Sapph, looking like she was ready to kill someone. "They can't make me wear this!"

"Chillax, Sapph," said Gold. "You look sexy."

She punched him.

"Alright guys, that's enough," I said with a sigh. "Let's get going to the cafeteria."

…

Everyone stared at us. I mean, seriously? Haven't they seen new kids before? Do they ever _get_ new kids? It was annoying and ridiculous. That was so the reason I came here. To get stared at. My life was complete. I could die happy now.

Gold was already flirting. He winked at a couple of girls, who blushed and giggled. Two others rolled their eyes and flipped their hair. Sapph looked like she wanted to beat up Gold some more.

We found our table. Luckily for Diamonda, her pregnancy wasn't showing yet; she was only two months along. Things would get interesting once it did. I felt sorry for her. I was glad she was keeping the baby, though.

"This is lame," said Sapph.

"No it's not!" exclaimed Rubin. "You get to _learn_ how to be a trainer! How awesome is that?"

"Unlike some people, I don't need to be taught," snapped Sapph. "For the love of Arceus, Gold! Quit flirting! It's freaking annoying!"

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "You're just jealous."

Her face turned as red as a Cheri Berry. "I am _not_!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Shut up!" snapped Plato. "No one wants to hear you!"

Wow. Plato's outburst startled us all. He was usually cool and collected, always calm. That was a first.

"Thank you," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Oooookay," said Rubin. "Topaz! Jade! Viola! What're your first classes?"

I checked my schedule. "Um…Battle Strategy."

"Contest Techniques!" said Jade.

"I have Region Exploration," said Viola.

"Awesome! Jade, we have first period together!" exclaimed Rubin, very pleased.

"Sweet!" Jade smiled.

"Topaz, you have Battle Strategy?" asked Sapph, now calm. "So do I!"

"Awesome!" I grinned. Sapph was perfect for that class. "We'll have a blast!"

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

"We sure will!" said Gold.

"Huh?"

"What? I'm in that class, too."


	10. Ch 9: Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two of the Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 9**

**Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant**

Battle strategy class was interesting, even if I didn't have it with Sapph and Gold. The classroom wasn't hard to find at all. The class itself was rather small. So three new editions to the class was a big deal. There were very few girls in the class, even with Sapph and me joining them. I wondered why.

We were partnered up, having to come up with a double battle strategy. We would then test out the plan in a quick battle. We could only use one Pokemon. Sapph and Gold were partners. As for me...

My partner's name was Flax. He was _gorgeous_. His curly blonde hair was lighter than me, and his eyes were a deep, deep shade of blue - darker than Rubin's. He was really nice. His Pokemon was a male Raichu. Not just any Raichu. A _shiny_ Raichu. His name was Bolt. Flax had Bolt since he was a little boy.

I was tempted to use Raiden with Bolt, but then they'd have the same weaknesses. So I decided to use Demeter as my Pokemon. She did need some training, after all. This was a perfect opportunity for her to level up.

"Alright," said Flax, clicking a pen and setting a piece of loose leaf paper on our table. "We have an Electric type and a Grass/Poison dual type. Any ideas?"

"Well, Demeter can use Poison Powder. She can poison the enemy, while Bolt distracts the foe with Quick Attack, dashing around," I said.

"We can poison, but if Bolt moves around too much, he'll tire easily," said Flax. "A Thunderbolt would do better."

"Okay, that works," I said, and he wrote it down on the paper.

We continued to plan.

...

It was battle time. The opponents were chosen at random. Thank Arceus we didn't have to battle Sapph and Gold. That would have been awful. Battling my friends...no can do. They probably felt the same way. Well, maybe not Sapph.

Our opponents were two guys. Their names were Billy and Bob. I'm serious! They were really called that. Billy had a Rattata, and Bob had a Nidorino. Demeter and Bolt were both ready.

"Bolt, use Thunderbolt," said Flax, looking very cool and calm.

The bolt of electricity shot to the sky; we were outside. The distraction worked. Demeter released the poisonous dust; only the Rattata got poisoned. The Nidorino was immune, being a Poison type.

Billy cursed rather loudly. "Rattata, use Quick Attack!"

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack," said Bob, looking annoyed at his partner.

"Dodge it, Demeter!" I ordered, too late.

The Rattata hit my Bulbasaur right in the face, forcing her to slide back a couple of inches. The Nidorino's enlarged horn jabbed Bolt right in the stomach, knocking the Raichu down on his back. Man, that Rattata was stronger than he looked!

"Alight, Bolt, show them your Hyper Beam," said Flax.

That sure surprised me. The beam of energy was almost as strong as Zeus's. It was nearly blinding. Bolt moved the blast, hitting both enemy Pokemon, throwing them back. Now it was my turn.

"Demeter, use Razor Leaf!" I said.

The sharp leaves sliced at the Rattata and the Nidorino. The Rattata fell, knocked out for the count. The Nidorino was trembling, barely hanging on by a thread.

"Finish it with Thunderbolt," said Flax.

"Use Razor Leaf one more time!" I ordered.

The electric bolt joined the razor sharp leaves, hitting the Nidorino. It collapsed with a pained cry, finally unconscious.

...

My next class was Region Exploration. I had it with Rubin, Jade, Plato, and my new friend Flax. There were maps of all the regions on the walls. I wondered what we would learn in the class.

"Contest Techniques was fun!" gushed Rubin. "Too bad you're majoring in battles, Topaz, Plato."

"Can you imagine me in a contest, Rubin?" Plato deadpanned.

Jade giggled, covering her mouth. "No. You need to stick to battling, Plato."

"Welcome back to class, students!" greeted our teacher, catching our attention.

Everyone greeted her back.

"Today, we will be discussing Unova..."

...

It turned out I had most of my classes with Rubin. It was a relief to get to lunch - and it had nothing to do with Rubin. Being back in school after almost a full year really sucked. And, well, the uniforms didn't help much.

Lunch was decent. We took up a whole table. Diamonda had a meal specially prepared for her. She got to eat _good_. And we got the, uh, grub. At least it tasted alright; I had had worse. Then I noticed some other kids had meals like Diamonda.

"What the heck is this?" demanded Sapph, throwing down her spork. "I get why Diamonda is eating good stuff, but why _them_?"

"I dunno," said Gold, his mouth full of food.

"Gold! Don't talk with your mouth full!" chided Rubin, pointing his spork at him.

Gold made a face. We all laughed. Then I noticed that a group of girls were coming over to our table. Gold immediately straightened up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. What did they want? Probably nothing good.

"Hello newbies," said the tallest girl, flipping her scarlet hair. "Welcome to OPTAE! I'm Torie, the leader of the FMNV Fan Club!"

"The _what_?" I asked incrediously.

Another girl, a blonde, sighed. "FMNV is the abbreviation of Flax/Maroon/Navy/Verdant, dumbass."

"Who you calling a dumbass, dumbass?" snorted Sapph, rolling her eyes.

All four girls turned bright red. They were obviously not used to being called idiots.

"You wanna go, bitch?" demanded Torie.

"Puh-_lease_. Don't patronize me," said Sapph, not fazed. "I can kick your ass any day."

I fought back a snicker.

A fight would have broke out if Flax, and three rather handsome boys hadn't intervened. One had red hair - literally red - and dark red eyes. Another had navy blue hair, and the same shade of blue for his eyes. Lastly, one had emerald green hair and eyes that matched. They must have been Maroon, Navy, and Verdant. They came in at the right moment, gentling pushing back Torie and her cronies.

"Ladies, ladies, there's no reason to fight," said Flax. "Torie, you need to stop picking fights. It's not very attractive."

I fought back the urge to snicker again. Torie looked truly horrified. Oh, man. Flax was awesome!

"Yeah, and you remember that," said Sapph, crossing her arms.

"Fighting makes you unattractive, too," sneered Torie.

Sapph laughed, rolling her eyes. "Like I care?"

Torie was absolutely dumbfounded. Man, I loved Sapph. She knew exactly what to say for everything. Lunch turned out to be rather fun.

* * *

**I have a poll up for all of you to vote! It involves Raiden, our favorite shiny Pikachu with anger management issues. I just realized he hasn't been very angry lately...Must change that! xD **

**Anyways, Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant are very important. They're some new characters. And, uh, I can't say anymore without ruining it for you xD *shifty eyes***

**Flax = Yellow (Raichu)  
Maroon = Red (Charizard)  
Navy = Blue (Blastoise)  
Verdant = Green (Venusaur)**

**Those are their colors, in, uh, whatever they do xD *shoves them all back in closet***

**Goodness, we'll be getting to some romance soon...but I'm not telling you who's involved xD I love being secretive! **

**REVIEW! :D**


	11. Ch 10: Fun Days

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two of the Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 10**

**Fun Days**

"Topaz, check this out!" exclaimed Jade, pointing at a poster. "The school's having a festival! There's gonna be a contest, a battle competition, and even a dance!"

"Really?" I asked, moving to look at the poster. I was more interested in the battle competition. "Awesome! A whole week without school...that's great!"

Jade nodded. "But you know what the best part will be?"

"What?" I asked.

"The dance!" she exclaimed, beaming.

I made a face. "For you, I guess."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Topaz! You _are_ pretty! You just..."

"Don't look my age," I grumbled.

"Yeah, let's go with that..."

I rolled my eyes at her. Today was a Saturday, and we were outside. It was an oddly warm fall day. The school's Pokemon were out and about. I had no idea where everyone else was. Raiden was perched on my shoulder, and Pinkie was floating in the air next to Jade.

"Just forget it, Jade," I said.

"Forget what?"

Sapph jumped down from the tree next to us, clothed in an outfit made of vines and leaves.

"Good Arceus, Sapph! What are you wearing?" gasped Jade. "Put on some real clothes!"

Sapph laughed. "No. I like this better!"

I facepalmed while Jade sighed, and shook her head in shame at our friend. What were we going to do with her?

"Topaz! Jade! Sapph!"

We all turned to see the guys and Viola.

"Oh my Arceus, Sapph! My eyes!" cried Rubin, falling flat on his face.

We all sweatdropped. Plato sighed and shook his head in a similar fashion that Jade had. Gold stared at Sapph. And Viola raised an eyebrow. I fought the urge to sigh again.

"See? Look what you did to your brother," said Jade. "Go put some clothes on!"

"This is better than going nude," said Jade, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do it!" yelled Gold.

Plato and Viola smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up, you pervert!" screeched Sapph. "I'm leaving!" She stormed off.

"Is it safe to look now?" asked Rubin, peeking out from under his hat, which was shielding his eyes.

"Yeah," I said.

Rubin pushed himself up and brushed off his clothes. "Few! That was traumatizing."

"Rubin, have you heard?" asked Jade, changing the topic. "There's going to be a festival!"

"Really?" he shrieked, suddenly excitewd.

"Yeah! ANd there's gonna be a contest and a dance-"

"A dance?" asked Gold, interrupting.

"Yeah," said Jade, slightly wary.

"Awesome!" He grinned. "I'm gonna go find a date right now!" He sauntered off.

"How do we know him?" asked Viola.

"I have no idea," I replied with a sigh.

* * *

**A really short filler chapter. The only important part was the festival...**

**Anyways, thank's for answering the poll! Raiden will stay a Pikachu according to the votes!**

**HAPPY EASTER! *hands out Buneary shaped chocolates***


	12. Ch 11: Love Life

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two of the Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 11**

**Love Life**

And so the days dragged on and on. I was pleased to find out that Plato and Jade were going to the dance together. It was about time! What took them so long? Anyways, Gold got a date, Viola and Sapph weren't going, and as for Rubin...he was too scared to ask anyone. No one asked me. I eventually got the idea that Rubin and I could go as friends. But there was a surprising turn of events.

A girl named Katrina, who had been childhood friends with Rubin and Sapph, went to the school. She was gorgeous with her brownish blonde hair, sky blue eye, and olive skin. She was barely taller than me. And she asked Rubin. And Rubin, being the nice guy he was, couldn't say no. So I was all alone. With my self-esteem at an all time low. And my Pokemon sensed it. I was getting tired of the old school.

And then, one day, as I was getting some things out of my locker, Flax appeared. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone a popular guy like him. His 'fan club' was still giving me trouble. My life would never be easy.

"Hey Topaz," he greeted me.

"Hey," I said absentmindedly.

"How's things?" he asked, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Fine," I replied stiffly.

"That's good," he said. "How's Raiden?"

"Lovely," I said, slamming my locker door shut.

"So...do you have a date for the dance?"

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I turned to face him. I was annoyed. What did he want? Why couldn't he just stop making small talk and cut to the chase already? I hate it when people stall like that!

"No."

"No one asked you?" he asked incredulously.

"Not a single soul," I said.

He shook his head. "Then why don't you go with me? What do you say?"

I just stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," he said, looking ever so serious.

I was taken aback. Flax wanted to go to the dance with _me_? _Me_? Was I so desperate, was I starting to imagine things? 'Cause this was so not happening.

"Well?" he asked. "Will you?"

Flax could have any girl he wanted in the whole freaking school. Yet he wanted me. Something was fishy about that.

"I'll think about it."

...

Katrina sat with us at lunch today. I ignored her, focusing on my lunch. Even having all that I could eat was not helping me in any way in gaining some shape. So I was PO'd and annoyed. Life just _couldn't_ get better.

And then Flax just had to walk by and say, "Don't forget my offer, Topaz."

"What offered?" Jade asked me.

"Flax asked me to go with him to the dance," I sighed, picking at my food.

"Flax?" exclaimed Rubin, shocked. "_Flax_ asked you?"

Gold whistled, impressed. "Told you you're gorgeous."

"Shut up, Gold," I growled.

"You should say yes!" exclaimed Jade, excited.

"Arceus no," said Sapph. "He and his friends are creepers! I swear Maroon was spying on me the other day!"

"Creepy indeed," said Viola.

"I told him I'd think about it," I said.

"Which means no," sighed Jade.

I shrugged. "For all I know he could be Ch-Grey in disguise."

Rubin shivered. "Now _that'_s creepy."

"Who's Grey?" asked Katrina.

I grimaced. I did not want to talk about Grey. His betrayal had broken my heart. It brought back bad memories. Pain. And longing.

"Just some guy who wants us dead," said Rubin, saving me. "It's a really long story."

...

In the end, I decided to go to the dance with Flax. I did want to go to the dance, and he was the only one who asked me. I wondered what they were doing over in the middle school. I hoped the younger kids weren't having any trouble.

Diamonda was four months into her pregnancy. I found her one day sitting in her room, reading a book on babies. She looked up at me and asked me if we could talk. Surprised, I told her of course. I wondered what she wanted.

"I have to tell someone," she said. "And you haven't told a single secret ever, so I can trust you."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Who the father is," she said, placing her hand over her rounding belly.

I was even more shocked. Diamonda wanted to tell _me_ this? "Okay. I'm all ears. You can tell me all you want."

Her cool blue eyes flickered to me. "Thank you, Topaz." She paused. "The father is...Am."

I gasped. Am and Diamonda..._had sex_? I so did not see that one coming. Am was such a loner...I never imagined him doing anything like that with anyone. I would never look at him the same. Never.

"You do have taste then," I said.

She snorted, flipping her hair. "Of course! I wouldn't just sleep with anyone!"

"Then you've done it before," I asked.

She scowled. "...Yes."

I wasn't surprised. "Then why did you mess up this time?"

"I wasn't thinking with my brain," she admitted.

"You never are," I said dryly.

She glared at me briefly. "This is different. I _want_ this baby. I..."

"You love him, don't you?" I asked.

She smiled softly, rubbing her belly. "Yes...I think I do."

* * *

**OMG BIIIIIIIG SURPRISE! :DDDD**

**Did anyone see Am being the baby's father?**

**Ah, yes, Flax...no comment.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Ch 12: Beauty

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two of the Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 12**

**Beauty**

The next day was the first day of the Festival. We were allowed to dress out of uniform. I wore a yellow shirt, blue skinny jeans, and brown boots. I wore a belt around my waist that held my Poke Balls. My hair had grown a little past my shoulders, so I pulled it back into a high ponytail. I felt normal for a change.

The first competition was the contest. Rubin and Jade were entering. Rubin was really getting into it. He refused to let me in about anything he was doing. He wanted it to be a surprise. He was training really hard.

I sat in the stands with Viola, Plato, Sapph, Gold, Am, and Diamonda. The arena was packed. It was hard to hear in the roaring of the crowd. It was hard to even think.

"I much rather be preparing for the battle tournament than watching a stupid contest," growled Sapph.

"Rubin needs your support," I said.

"No he doesn't," she grumbled.

"Shut up, you two," said Viola. "They're about to begin."

We obeyed. And so did the crowd; the whole arena grew silent.

"Welcome to the first annual OPTAE Pokemon Contest! The appeal round begins now!"

Pokemon after Pokemon performed. Some were great, some were awful. And then it was Jade's turn.

Jade was looking ver gorgeous in a satin jade green dress. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a jade ribbon. She had on make up, though she didn't need it. She was beautiful all on her own.

"Goldie, spotlight!"

Goldie was her Mareep. It appeared with an electric seal. The performance was done rather well. Goldie used Charge, causing her golden wool to crackle with electricity. Then she used Thunder Shock in every direction. Goldie finished by using Cotton Spore. The crowd roared. Jade curtsied.

Rubin was next. He was looking rather dapper in a tuxedo. He had ditched his hat. There was a bit of hair that just _wouldn't_ lay down, and his bangs needed trimming. Instead of just being cute like always, he was handsome. Hot, even.

Did I seriously just think that?

"Center stage, Beauty!"

Huh? He was using his _Feebas_?

But Beauty was no longer a Feebas. I now understood what Rubin was hiding. Beauty had evolved into a Milotic! Her name now suited her. She soared gracefully into the air, surrounded by sparkles. She was breathtaking. I couldn't believe it. How did he get her to evolve? I couldn't even get Neptune to evolve! This must have been his secret.

"Show them your Safeguard!" said Rubin.

"Milooo!" she crooned as an eerie light covered her serpentine body as she rearranged herself in the air.

"Now use Aqua Ring!" he said.

Water enveloped the Milotic, protecting her body. With the Safeguard still going, and now the Aqua Ring, Beauty looked like a mystical, alluring beast that was invincible. Beauty was the best so far, and I wasn't being biased.

"Finish it with Twister!" said Rubin.

Wind began to whip around the radiant Milotic, creating a tornado. Roaring from the Twister blasted my eardrums. The spiraling twister moved with Beauty, making her look not only mystically beautiful, but dangerous and powerful. That was the perfect display for a Milotic.

The crowd roared. Rubin and Beauty were a hit. No one could top them in this round. After bowing to the crowd, Rubin hugged Beauty and thanked her - I couldn't hear him, but I knew him well enough to know that was what he was doing.

The contest wore on. Jade and Rubin won all their battles. They both go to the final four. And they both had to win those battles. Which meant they would have to face each other in the final round. I did not see that one coming at all. Jade and Rubin having to battle? Nah, that would _never_ happen.

"It'll be okay," Jade told me during the break. "I don't mind losing to Rubin. He's by far the best. Contests are in his blood, after all!"

Rubin, on the other hand, felt awful. He didn't want to battle Jade at all. He didn't want to hurt her Pokemon. But he had no choice. There was no way out of it. I felt sorry for him.

"Welcome to the final round of the first annual OPTAE Pokemon Contest! As our finalists, we have Rubin and Jade!"

The crowd erupted into applause as the two appeared. Jade looked cool and collected. Rubin seemed to have gotten his emotions under control. I was relieved; I had been worried about him.

Jade had been using Beryl, her Chikorita, for the battle round. Rubin was using Sir, his Mudkip. Jade and Beryl had the advantage, if this was a normal battle. But it wasn't. So anyone could win this.

Beryl and Sir faced off, determined looks on their cute faces. They were so adorable! I had no idea who I wanted to win.

"Jade, you can go first," said Rubin.

"Okay," she said. "Beryl, use Razor Leaf!"

"Spin and dodge it, Sir!" said Rubin. "Then use Mud-Slap!"

Sharp leaves were hurled from the Chikorita's leaf, but Sir expertly dodged the attack, spinning to add some appeal to the action. Then the Mudkip, still in the air, spat our bits of mud that seemed to make a slapping motion. Beryl wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Beryl, use Growl!" said Jade.

"You too, Sir!" said Rubin.

Both Pokemon growled cutely at each other, lowering each others defense. I glanced at the point meter. Rubin was ahead, but not by much.

"Beryl, use Tackle!" said Jade.

"Dodge it, Sir, then use Water Gun!" said Rubin.

Beryl lunged forward to tackle Sir, but the Mudkip dodged. Then he leaped into the air and launched Water Gun, spinning. The stream of spinning water hit the Chikorita hard, causing her to cry out in pain. Jade lost a lot of points.

"Okay, Sir," said Rubin. "It's time to use Ice Beam!"

I gasped. How did Sir know Ice Beam? Did Rubin use a TM or did the Mudkip already know the move? I watched as the icy beam of energy hit the Chikorita, who was knocked unconscious. The contest was over. Rubin was the winner!

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the winner of the first annual OPTAE Pokemon Contest! Congratulations to RUBIN!"

* * *

**Rubin won the contest! :D**

**I'm going to be doing a bonus chapter after the battle competition that will be like the Mount Silver files at the end of Nevermore. I will keep it updated throughout the rest of the story. And I will be doing that in Forevermore, too. It will replace the info I usually put at the end of each chapter below. I haven't been doing that xD**

**So I'm almost done writing out Furthermore. I can't believe we're almost to the third and final installment! Time sure goes by fast! xD**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Magikarp)**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venonat), Cat (Metapod), Stinger (Kakuna)**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Milotic)**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Monferno), Ray (Luxio) & Ace (Staravia)**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita), Brownie (Sentret) & Goldie (Mareep)**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Quilava) & Aibo (Aipom)  
**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Combusken) & Tropi (Tropius)  
**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	14. Ch 13: Power

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two of the Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 13**

**Power**

"Congrats, Rubin!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Uh, er, thanks," he said, his cheeks turning slightly pink, putting his free arm around me awkwardly.

"If I were Jade, I would jump up and down and gush 'Oh my gosh Rubin you were awesome!'" said Sapph. "But I'm not, so I won't."

It was break time. In a hour, the battle competition would start. I had to admit, I was nervous. Plato, Viola, Gold, and Sapph would be competing, along with Flax. It would be cool to win the tournament, but I doubted I would. The whole school was filled with really strong trainers. Trainers much stronger than me.

We had lunch during that hour, and then those of us who were competing had to leave to prepare. Rubin wished us all luck, and Jade told us to be careful. Diamonda didn't say anything; she was too focused on the fact that Am was actually visiting us. I was glad; she looked happy for a change.

...

"Welcome to the first annual OPTAE Pokemon Battle Tournament! First up, we have Sapphira versus Violet!"

Violet was in my Battle Strategy class. We teamed up together once. She was about my height, with black hair, strange purple eyes, and tan skin. Her Blaziken was pretty badass. This would be interesting to see how Sapph dealt with this. I believed she was friends with Violet. They were both from Hoenn, anyway. The battle was to be three on three.

It was Skari, Sapph's Skarmory, against Violet's Pidgeotto. Then it was Sapph's Tropius against Violet's Riolu. In the end, it was starter versus starter. Violet sent out her Blaziken, and Sapph released Tori. I was surprised; Tori was no longer a Combusken. She had evolved into a Blaziken! We would see whose Blaziken was stronger now.

It was a brutal battle, but somehow, Tori beat Violet's Blaziken. Sapph went on to the next round.

...

"Next, we have Gold versus Whistful!"

I did not recognize Whistful. She had an overall dark complexion, and was about my height. Arceus, what was with all the short girls? Anyway, the battle was pretty interesting. Gold revealed a new Pokemon - a Lanturn named Lanto. Lanto easily took out Whistful's Pidgeot, Fearow, and Swellow.

...

"Next up is Cathrina against Viola!"

Cathrina was a skinny, short girl with curly chestnut hair and a scar on her face. That was just lovely. She used a Rattata named Remy, a Mightyena named Lupin, and a cute Phanpy named Celeste. I was surprised at the growth of Viola's team. Veno was now a Venomoth, Cat a Butterfree, and Stinger a Beedrill. Plus, she had two new members - a Beautifly named Fly and a Dustox named Dust.

Viola won, barely.

...

Finally, it was my turn.

"Next we have Topaz versus Opal!"

I recognized Opal from somewhere, but I couldn't place it. She had long white hair - yes, it was literally white - and she was clothed in a alabaster dress. Her eyes were light blue. She had to be a senior.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" she exclaimed. "Gallop, let's go!"

Gallop turned out to be a Rapidash. He was absolutely stunning. I had to add one to my team! That would be so cool!

"Okay, Zeus, come on out!" I exclaimed as I tossed the Ultra Ball. The dinosaur appeared in a flash of light, cawing loudly. He took to the air.

The crowd ooohed and awed. He was the first prehistoric Pokemon so far in the competition.

Zeus took out Gallop with one hit, using Ancient Power. That sure shocked me. Sure, Rapidash were weak to Rock type moves, but I never realized my Aerodactyl was so _strong_.

"Good job, Gallop," said Opal, returning the Rapidash to its Poke Ball. "Patchy, you're up!"

A cute little Pachirisu appeared in a flash of light. I felt a pang in my chest as I remember Grey's cute little Pachirisu, Squirrel.

"Zeus, return," I said. "Okay, let's go, Demeter!"

"Bulbasaur!" she cried. _I will win this, Topaz!_

And she did.

Opal returned her fallen Pachirisu and released her final Pokemon, a Roserade. I returned Demeter, and sent out Raiden. The orange Pikachu was eager to battle.

"Okay, Flower, use Grass Whistle!" ordered Opal.

"Plug your ears!" I shouted.

Raiden did so, making the move inaffective. I was very pleased.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" I declared.

The bolt of electricity hit the Roserade, and it cried out in pain.

"Raiden, follow up with Iron Tail!" I ordered.

"Stop him with Magical Leaf!" said Opal.

The leaves outlined in color slammed into the Pikachu, knocking him off course. He slid back several feet.

"Pika." He winced. _Ouch_.

"Now use Giga Drain, Flower!" said Opal.

Raiden paled as the energy was drained out of him, restoring Flower, healing her. This was not good!

"Hang on there, Raiden! Use Discharge as strong as you can!"

"PIIIKAAACHUUUU!"

The crowd gasped in amazement as Raiden's cry echoed through the arena, the tiny bolts of yellow electricity stretching everywhere, making any other Discharge look wimpy and pathetic. Flower was hit several times.

Yeah, we won.

...

Viola lost in the third round. Sapph and Gold both lost the eighth round. Flax and I made it to the final round - round ten. We would have to battle each other. I was nervous. I knew Flax was really tough. Could we really beat him?

"It'll be fine," he told me. "I've been wanting to battle you for a while now, anyway."

That made me feel _so_ much better.

...

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final round in the first annual OPTAE Pokemon Battle Tournament! Here are our finalists - Flax is on this side, and Topaz is on that side!"

The crowd roared as I stepped onto the arena for the final time. My heart pounded in my chest. Could we seriously win this? I had no idea.

Flax gave me a lopsided half smile before releasing his first Pokemon - giving me the advantage to choose a Pokemon that had its weakness. "Let's go, King!"

King turned out to be a Kingler. The large crab looked quite intimidating, especially when it snapped its gigantic pincher.

"Come on out, Demeter!" I tossed the Poke Ball, releasing the Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" she cried after appearing in a flash of light. Her exclamation was just a battle cry.

"You may go first," said Flax.

"Alright," I said. "Demeter, use Razor Leaf!"

"Bulbasaur!" The sharp leaves came tearing out of the bulb on her back, and slashed at the Kingler. It cried out in pain briefly. I was surprised it was still hanging on.

"King, use X-Scissor!" Flax ordered calmly.

"Dodge it!" I exclaimed. "Then use Vine Whip!"

Demeter leaped out of the way, and then shot vines out of her bulb, slapping the Kingler before wrapping around the large crab. Perfect!

"Now finish with Solar Beam!"

Since we were in an arena with a rising roof which was open, and since it was sunny, Solar Beam powered up quickly. The beam of light shot accross to King, hitting it hard, and knocking it out.

"Kingler is unable to battle! Bulbasaur is the winner!"

"Good job, King," said Flax as he returned the crab to its Poke Ball. "Arcane, you're next!"

I gaped as he released an Arcanine. The fire dog snarled at Demeter, who cringed. I decided to switch her out for Zeus. There was no way I was using Neptune.

"Arcane, use Flare Blitz," said Flax.

"Dodge it!" I ordered. "Then use Ancient Power!"

Zeus shot higher into the air, avoiding the Flare Blitz. Then it launched large, light lined boulders at the Arcanine. But that didn't knock it out. Zeus got hit by a Flamethrower.

"Zeus, use Giga Impact!"

It was risky, since he had to rest on the next turn, but it was a chance we had to take. The Aerodactyl blasted forward with wicked speed, slamming into the Arcanine with such a force it was sent flying.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Aerodactyl is the winner!"

Flax gave me a wry smile. "I knew you were good from the moment I met you. Okay, Bolt. It's just you and me!"

Yeah. I was going to lose.

Zeus was knocked out by Bolt's Thunderbolt. Then Demeter was taken out with Hyper Beam. I knew better than to use Raiden. The Pikachu would get his butt whooped. That left Neptune as mt only choice.

"We can do this, Neptune!"

Everyone gawked at the Magicarp I released. Even Flax raised an eyebrow. If Rubin could get Beauty to evolve, I could get Neptune to! Then everyone started to laugh.

"Don't listen to them, Neptune! You can do it! You can beat Bolt! I know you can! I _believe_ you can! You are the strongest Magicarp in the world, Neptune! Show that Raichu who's boss!"

It all happened so fast. The Magicarp began to glow. Suddenly, he changed shape, getting longer and taller and larger. He was huge, the biggest Gyarados I had ever seen. And he launched a Hyper Beam, which was so bright it blinded me.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Gyarados is the winner! Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner of the first annual OPTAE Pokemon Battle Competition! Congratulations, Topaz!"

* * *

**So sorry this was late! I was procrastinating! And this chapter isn't all that great either :/**

**Topaz won the competition! Neptune evolve! :D**

**Review!**

**Topaz ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Red and Yellow ~ Raiden (Pikachu), Demeter (Bulbasaur), Zeus (Aerodactyl) & Neptune (Gyarados)**

**Viola ~ 16 years ~ descendant of Bugsy ~ Veno (Venomoth), Cat (Butterfree), Stinger (Beedrill), Fly (Beautifly) & Dust (Dustox)**

**Rubin ~ 16 years ~ son of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Lady (Poochyena), Sir (Mudkip), Serenity (Swablu) & Beauty (Milotic)**

**Plato ~ 16 years ~ son of Pearl and Platina ~ Tempo (Buizel), Charro (Monferno), Ray (Luxio) & Ace (Staravia)**

**Jade ~ 15 years ~ daughter of Silver and Green ~ Pinkie (Jigglypuff), Beryl (Chikorita), Brownie (Sentret) & Goldie (Mareep)**

**Gold Jr. ~ 16 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal ~ Phano (Donphan), Exploso (Typhlosion), Aibo (Aipom) & Lanto (Lanturn)**

**Sapph ~ 16 years ~ daughter of Ruby and Sapphire ~ Skari (Skarmory), Tori (Blaziken) & Tropi (Tropius)**

**Diamonda ~ 17 years ~ descendant of Pearl and Platina ~ Frosty (Glaceon) & Prince (Piplup)  
**

**Amethyst ~ 18 years ~ son of Gold and Crystal**** ~ Twitch (Snorunt), Luna (Umbreon), Hindsight (Xatu), Marley (Lucario), Hearth (Magmar) & Hope (Gyarados)**


	15. Bonus Ch: Character Files

**BONUS CHAPTER:**

**THE CHARACTERS OF FURTHERMORE**

**(as of epilogue)**

* * *

**Name:** Topaz  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 16 years  
**Birth Date:** June 15th (Gemini)  
**Hair Color: **Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Orange  
**Height: **5' 0"**  
Blood Type**: O  
**Hometown:** Viridian City, Kanto  
**Relatives:** Red and Yellow (parents) and Crimson (brother)  
**Team:**  
Raiden - Male - Pikachu (shiny) - Level 72 - Sassy nature - MegaVolt, Discharge, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle  
Demeter - Female - Venusaur - Level 44 - Docile nature - Petal Dance, Vine Whip, Double Edge, Solar Beam  
Zeus - Male - Aerodactyl - Level 88 - Brave nature - Ancient Power, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Sky Drop  
Neptune - Male - Gyarados - Level 53 - Quirky nature - Hyper Beam, Bite, Ice Fang, Surf  
Apollo - Male - Rapidash - Level 56 - Bold nature - Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, Bounce, Take Down

* * *

**Name:** Rubin  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age:** 17 years  
**Birth Date:** March 1st (Pisces)  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Height: **5' 6"**  
Blood Type:** O  
**Hometown:** Littleroot Town, Hoenn  
**Relatives:** Ruby and Sapphire (parents), Sapph (twin sister), Norman (grandfather), and Professor Birch (grandfather)  
**Team:**  
Lady - Female - Mightyena - Level 49 - Jolly nature - Tackle, Bite, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse  
Sir - Male - Swampert - Level 44 - Calm nature - Water Gun, Mud Shot, Ice Beam, Take Down  
Serenity - Female - Altaria - Level 43 - Quirky nature - Take Down, Sing, Fury Attack, Double Team  
Beauty - Female - Milotic - Level 60 - Gentle nature - Safeguard, Aqua Ring, Twister, Water Pulse  
Joy - Female - Pikachu - Level 20 - Naive nature - Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball

* * *

**Name:** Plato  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 17 years  
**Birth Date:** February 27th (Pisces)  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Silver  
**Height: **5' 8"**  
Blood Type:** A  
**Hometown:** Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh  
**Relatives:** Pearl and Platina (parents)  
**Team:**  
Tempo - Male - Floatzel - Level 54 - Naughty nature - Aqua Jet, Sonic Boom, Water Gun, Crunch  
Charro - Male - Infernape - Level 46 - Adamant nature - Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Fire Punch, Flamethrower  
Ray - Male - Luxray - Level 43 - Serious nature - Spark, Bite, Iron Tail, Thunder Fang  
Ace - Male - Staraptor - Level 43 - Modest nature - Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Double Team, Steel Wing

* * *

**Name:** Jade  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 16 years  
**Birth Date:** December 31st (Capricorn)  
**Hair Color:** Auburn  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Height: **5' 3"**  
Blood Type:** AB  
**Hometown:** Goldenrod City, Johto  
**Relatives:** Silver and Green (parents), and Giovanni (grandfather)  
**Team:**  
Pinkie - Female - Jigglypuff - Level 56 - Jolly nature - Gyro Ball, Body Slam, Sing, Rest  
Beryl - Female - Meganium - Level 44 - Naive nature - Petal Dance, Reflect, Body Slam, Synthesis  
Brownie - Female - Furret - Level 42 - Bashful nature - Quick Attack, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Ice Beam  
Goldie - Female - Ampharos - Level 42 - Relaxed nature - Charge, Thunder Shock, Discharge, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Name:** Sapphira "Sapph"  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 17 years  
**Birth Date:** March 1st (Pisces)  
**Hair Color:** Brown  
**Eye Color:** Red  
**Height: **5' 5"**  
Blood Type:** O  
**Hometown:** Littleroot Town, Hoenn  
**Relatives:** Ruby and Sapphire (parents), Rubin (twin brother), Norman (grandfather), and Professor Birch (grandfather)  
**Team:**  
Skari - Female - Skarmory - Level 65 - Rash nature - Steel Wing, Slash, Drill Peck, Air Slash  
Tori - Female - Blaziken - Level 63 - Bold nature - Blaze Kick, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Focus Blast  
Tropi - Female - Tropius - Level 61 - Gentle nature - Gust, Razor Leaf, Body Slam, Energy Ball  
Medi - Female - Medicham - Level 58 - Adamant nature - Force Palm, Detect, Hi Jump Kick, Psychic

* * *

**Name:** Gold Junior "Gold" or "Goldy"  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 17 years  
**Birth Date:** January 30th (Aquarius)  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Gold  
**Height: **5' 7"**  
Blood Type:** B  
**Hometown:** New Bark Town, Johto  
**Relatives:** Gold and Crystal (parents), Am (brother), Aqua (niece)  
**Team:**  
Phano - Male - Donphan - Level 67 - Impish nature - Earthquake, Horn Attack, Poison Jab, Body Slam  
Exploso - Male - Typhlosion - Level 65 - Brave nature - Flame Charge, Lava Plume, Giga Impact, Flamethrower  
Aibo - Male - Ambipom - Level 59 - Jolly nature - Double Hit, Swift, Focus Punch, Fury Swipes  
Lanto - Male - Lanturn - Level 57 - Modest nature - Spark, Take Down, Electro Ball, Water Pulse  
Nido - Male - Nidorino - Level 63 - Bold nature - Poison Jab, Horn Attack, Doube Kick, Take Down

* * *

**Name:** Amethyst "Am"  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 18 years  
**Birth Date:** July 22nd (Cancer)  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** One red, one silver  
**Height: **6' 1"**  
Blood Type:** A  
**Hometown:** New Bark Town, Johto  
**Relatives:** Gold and Crystal (parents), Gold Jr. (brother), Diamonda (fiance), Aqua (daughter)  
**Team:**  
Twitch - Female - Glalie - Level 66 - Quirky nature - Powder Snow, Bite, Hail, Icy Wind  
Luna - Female - Umbreon - Level 74 - Calm nature - Hyper Beam, Faint, Taunt, Toxic  
Hindsight - Male - Xatu - Level 59 - Serious nature - Fly, Shadow Ball, Future Sight, Psychic  
Marley - Male - Lucario - Level 83 - Hardy nature - Aura Sphere, Counter, Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse  
Hearth - Male - Magmar - Level 52 - Hasty nature - Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Overheat  
Hope - Female - Gyarados - Level 70 - Mild nature - Surf, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam

* * *

**Name:** Diamonda  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 17 years  
**Birth Date:** September 19th (Virgo)  
**Hair Color:** Blonde  
**Eye Color:** Blue  
**Height: **5' 6"**  
Blood Type:** AB  
**Hometown:** Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh  
**Relatives:** Pearl and Platina (ancestors), Am (fiance), Aqua (daughter)  
**Team:**  
Frosty - Male - Glaceon - Level 56 - Sassy nature - Ice Beam, Quick Attack, Bite, Shadow Ball  
Prince - Male - Empoleon - Level 41 - Quirky nature - Bubble Beam, Bide, Pound, Metal Claw  
Rosie - Female - Roselia - Level 39 - Quiet nature - Mega Drain, Water Sport, Energy Ball

* * *

**Name:** Viola  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 17 years  
**Birth Date:** May 3rd (Taurus)  
**Hair Color:** Purple  
**Eye Color:** Purple  
**Height: **5' 4"**  
Blood Type:** B  
**Hometown:** Azalea Town, Johto  
**Relatives:** Bugsy (ancestor)  
**Team:**  
Veno - Male - Venomoth - Level 56 - Relaxed nature - Gust, Silver Wind, Psybeam, Signal Beam  
Cat - Female - Butterfree - Level 54 - Docile nature - Confusion, Gust, Silver Wind, Supersonic  
Stinger - Male - Beedrill - Level 54 - Rash nature - Pin Missile, Rage, Fury Attack, Twineedle  
Fly - Female - Beautifly - Level 54 - Naive nature - Mega Drain, Morning Sun, Gust, Stun Spore  
Dust - Male - Dustox - Level 54 - Careful nature - Protect, Gust, Moonlight, Psybeam

* * *

**Name: **Gray (Chase)**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **17 years**  
Birth Date: **January 1st (Capricorn)**  
Hair Color: **Brown**  
Eye Color: **Brown**  
Height: **5' 10"**  
Blood Type: **O**  
Hometown: **Nuevma Town, Unova**  
Relatives: **Black and White (parents), Ivorline (sister)  
**Team:  
**Viper - Male - Serperior - Level 89 - Serious nature - Leaf Storm, Wrap, Leaf Tornado, Dragon Tail  
Boar - Male - Emboar - Level 85 - Naughty nature - Flamethrower, Head Smash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm  
Seal - Male - Samurott - Level 86 - Adamant nature - Hydro Pump, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Megahorn  
Squirrel - Female - Pachirisu - Level 84 - Naive nature - Thunderbolt, Super Fang, Spark, Attract  
Dragon - Male - Dragonite - Level 87 - Brave nature - Hyper Beam, Fly, Outrage, Sky Drop  
Crocodile - Male - Krookodile - Level 86 - Rash nature - Crunch, Earthquake, Outrage, Dig

* * *

**Name: **Scarlet**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **16 years**  
Birth Date: **July 19th (Cancer)**  
Hair Color: **Black**  
Eye Color: **Red**  
Height: **5' 4"**  
Blood Type: **O**  
Hometown: **Viridian City, Kanto**  
Relatives:** Red and Yellow (ancestors)  
**Team:  
**Chari - Female - Charizard - Level 71 - Brave nature - Flamethrower, Fly, Steel Wing, Dragon Pulse  
Chuey - Male - Raichu - Level 71 - Naughty nature - Thunder, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam, Electro Ball  
Polli - Female - Politoed - Level 68 - Naive nature - Hyper Voice, Bounce, Perish Song, Hydro Pump  
Sandi - Female - Sandslash - Level 66 - Rash nature - Sandstorm, Gyro Ball, Slash, Dig  
Clefi - Female - Clefable - Level 66 - Jolly nature - Meteor Mash, Healing Wish, Metronome, Gravity  
Dodi - Female - Dodrio - Level 68 - Quiet nature - Drill Peck, Tri Attack, Aerial Ace, Toxic

* * *

**Name: **Flax**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **18 years**  
Birth Date: **February 10th (Aquarius) **  
Hair Color: **Pale blonde**  
Eye Color: **Blue**  
Height: **5' 8"**  
Blood Type: **AB**  
Hometown: **Unknown**  
Relatives: **Unknown**  
Team:**  
Bolt - Male - Raichu (shiny) - Level 75 - Hardy nature - Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail, Focus Blast  
Ampharos - Male - Ampharos - Level 73 - Lonely nature - Power Gem, Light Screen, Signal Beam, Discharge  
Manectric - Male - Manectric - Level 73 - Rash nature - Thunder, Wild Charge, Roar, Thunder Fang  
Luxray - Male - Luxray - Level 73 - Adamant nature - Wild Charge, Crunch, Swagger, Spark  
Zebstrika - Male - Zebstrika - Level 73 - Naughty nature - Thrash, Flame Charge, Wild Charge, Charge Beam  
Eelektross - Male - Eelektross - Level 73 - Mild nature - Zap Cannon, Crunch, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave

* * *

**Name: **Maroon**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **18 years**  
Birth Date: **March 31st (Aries)**  
Hair Color: **Red**  
Eye Color: **Red**  
Height: **5' 9"**  
Blood Type: **A**  
Hometown: **Unknown**  
Relatives: **Unknown**  
Team:**  
Charizard - Male - Charizard - Level 72 - Hasty nature - Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Fire Pledge  
Typhlosion - Male - Typhlosion - Level 70 - Mild nature - Lava Plume, Double Edge, Inferno, Flamethrower  
Blaziken - Male - Blaziken - Level 70 - Lonely nature - Flare Blitz, Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, Blaze Kick  
Infernape - Male - Infernape - Level 70 - Brave nature - Flame Wheel, Close Combat, Mach Punch, Flamethrower  
Emboar - Male - Emboar - Level 70 - Quirky nature - Heat Crash, Flamethrower, Head Smash, Overheat

* * *

**Name: **Navy**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **18 years**  
Birth Date: **April 24th (Taurus)**  
Hair Color: **Blue**  
Eye Color: **Blue**  
Height: **5' 7"**  
Blood Type: **O**  
Hometown: **Unknown**  
Relatives: **Unknown**  
Team:**  
Blastoise - Male - Blastoise - Level 72 - Calm nature - Hydro Pump, Skull Bash, Water Pulse, Water Pledge  
Feraligatr - Male - Feraligatr - Level 70 - Adamant nature - Aqua Tail, Crunch, Ice Fang, Water Gun  
Swampert - Male - Swampert - Level 70 - Relaxed nature - Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Muddy Water, Protect  
Empoleon - Male - Empoleon - Level 70 - Quirky nature - Hydro Pump, Drill Peck, Aqua Jet, Whirlpool  
Samurott - Male - Samurott - Level 70 - Brave nature - Razor Shell, Slash, Swords Dance, Hydro Pump

* * *

**Name: **Verdant**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **17 years**  
Birth Date: **May 30th (Gemini)**  
Hair Color: **Green**  
Eye Color: **Green**  
Height: **5' 6"**  
Blood Type: **B**  
Hometown: **Unknown**  
Relatives: **Unknown**  
Team:**  
Venusaur - Male - Venusaur - Level 72 - Mild nature - Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Grass Pledge  
Meganium - Male - Meganium - Level 70 - Gentle nature - Petal Dance, Body Slam, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam  
Sceptile - Male - Sceptile - Level 70 - Hardy nature - Leaf Storm, Night Slash, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor  
Torterra - Male - Torterra - Level 70 - Lax nature - Giga Drain, Earthquake, Leaf Storm, Crunch  
Serperior - Female - Serperior - Level 70 - Naughty nature - Leaf Blade, Wrap, Attract, Vine Whip

* * *

**Name: **Pink**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **16 years**  
Birth Date: **August 14th (Leo)**  
Hair Color: **Pink**  
Eye Color: **Pink**  
Height: **5' 3"**  
Blood Type: **O**  
Hometown: **Unknown**  
Relatives: **Unknown**  
Team:  
**Clefable - Female - Clefable - Naive nature - Level 66 - Meteor Mash, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Psychic  
Chansey - Female - Chansey - Modest nature - Level 66 - Egg Bomb, Copycat, Double Edge, Protect  
Flaafy - Female - Flaafy - Impish nature - Level 66 - Power Gem, Cotton Spore, Thunder, Discharge  
Smootchum - Female - Smootchum - Quirky nature - Level 31 - Sweet Kiss, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Fake Tears  
Musharna - Female - Musharna - Gentle nature - Level 51 - Psychic, Lucky Chant, Yawn, Dream Eater  
Gastrodon - Female - Gastrodon (West Sea) - Hardy nature - Level 41 - Muddy Water, Body Slam, Mud Bomb, Water Pulse

* * *

**Name: **Synis  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Birth Date:** Unknown  
**Hair Color:** White  
**Eye Color:** Dark brown  
**Height:** 5' 9"  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Hometown:** Unknown  
**Relatives:** Unknown  
**Team:  
**Nidoking - Male - Nidoking - Level 95 - Hardy nature - Megahorn, Earth Power, Thrash, Poison Jab  
Houndoom - Male - Houndoom - Level 90 - Naughty nature - Inferno, Nasty Plot, Crunch, Dark Pulse  
Aggron - Male - Aggron - Level 90 - Rash nature - Metal Burst, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Flash Cannon  
Spiritomb - Male - Spiritomb - Level 90 - Impish nature - Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind, Curse, Shadow Ball  
Hydreigon - Male - Hydreigon - Level 90 - Adamant nature - Outrage, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Draco Meteor  
Scolipede - Male - Scolipede - Level 90 - Serious nature - Double Edge, Toxic, Agility, Venoshock

* * *

**Name: **Karen  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Birth Date:** Unknown  
**Hair Color:** Silver **  
Eye Color:** Silvery-blue  
**Height:** 5' 6"  
**Blood Type:** B  
**Hometown:** Unknown  
**Relatives:** Unknown  
**Team:  
**Umbreon - Male - Umbreon - Level 90 - Naughty nature - Faint Attack, Moonlight, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball  
Houndoom - Female - Houndoom - Level 85 - Rash nature - Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Nasty Plot  
Weavile - Female - Weavile - Level 85 - Quirky nature - Ice Punch, Night Slash, Low Kick, Ice Shard  
Absol - Female - Absol - Level 85 - Calm nature - Detect, Perish Song, Night Slash, Psycho Cut  
Spiritomb - Female - Spiritomb - Lonely nature - Curse, Confuse Ray, Pain Split, Sucker Punch  
Honchkrow - Female - Honchkrow - Bashful nature - Thunder Wave, Whirlwind, Drill Peck, Sucker Punch

* * *

**FURTHERMORE IS COMPLETE!**


	16. Ch 14: Once In A Blue Moon

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 14 **

**Once In A Blue Moon**

The last event of the festival was the dance. It was going to be kind of awkward to go with Flax after I beat him in the battle competition. Neptune's evolution had saved my butt; we wouldn't have won without him. Raiden was seething about me not letting him battle Bolt. But it was for the best. We wouldn't have won if I sent the Pikachu in.

My dress was pretty simple. It was a warm, pale shade of yellow. It was strapless, baring my tan - and now paling - shoulders, and went down a little past my knees. With Jade's help, I curled my hair into almost perfect ringlets, and I even allowed her to do some minor make up. My shoes were white flats.

Jade wore the dress she used for the contest. It went down to her knees, and reminded me of dressed they wore way back when. She piled her auburn hair on top of her head in a very elegant way. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Plato was going to be shocked.

"Okay, I'm all set," she said. "Let's go, Topaz!"

I followed her outside our room to where the guys were waiting - Plato, Rubin, Gold, and, of course, Flax. They were all dressed nicely, though Gold looked a little messy, with a wrinkly dress shirt and the top buttons open. I wasn't surprised at all. They were all talking to each other. Gold and Rubin would walk with us until they went to pick up their dates.

"We're ready!" Jade called, and they turned to face us.

Now Plato, Rubin, and Gold seemed shocked at our appearance. Plato's eyes grew wide, Rubin flushed a little, and Gold's jaw dropped. Flax showed no sign of what he thought. That bothered me a little, but I pushed it away. He was probably used to hiding his feelings. I seriously should start doing that.

"Wow," said Plato, looking a little frazzled, which was a first. "You two look great. Especially you, Jade."

Jade giggled and blushed a little, looking down. "Aw, thanks, Plato! You look pretty dapper yourself! You all do. Though, Gold, you could have cleaned up nicer."

Gold waved her off. "I'm not like Prissy or Perfectionist over there. Besides, the ladies like me better this way."

I said, "Sure they do" right as Rubin snapped, "I am not prissy!"

"Yes you are," said Gold.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes-"

"Okay, you two, break it up," said Jade, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't keep Katrina and whoever the heck you're taking, Gold, waiting! Get going!" She all but pushed them out the door.

...

OPTAE had its own ballroom. Yes, you heard me right. The school had a freaking ballroom. Music was booming, shaking the whole building. Colored lights were flashing. Food was lined up on tables. No one was dancing appropriately. Everyone just _had_ to grind.

Dancing with Flax was fun. He was a really good dancer, and didn't try to grind or anything. He was a real gentleman. The whole time Torie was glaring at me enviously in a very revealing dress. Man, did girls these days have no sense of modesty? The future was definitely not that bad.

Finally, Flax pulled me outside, saying, "It's getting a little stuffy in there."

There was a pavilion outside that he lead me to, holding my hand. It was cool outside, which felt good; it _had_ been stuffy and hot in there. The stars were out, and the full moon shone brightly. I missed seeing the stars.

"Look at the moon!" I exclaimed, running to the side of the pavilion, leaning against the rail. "I've never seen it so large!"

"Yep," said Flax, slipping his hands into his pockets, moving to stand beside me. "It's a blue moon; we've already had a full moon this month."

"Wow!" I breathed. "That's so awesome!"

"It sure is. But not as great as being with you."

His words made me want to shiver. I couldn't help but wonder how my friends were doing. Were Plato and Jade having fun? Was Gold behaving? How was Rubin? Was he dancing okay? I didn't think he knew how. If you could call what everyone was doing that.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," I said evasively.

But, seriously. Was Rubin okay? I hadn't seen him when we went outside. I had seen Katrina, though. Dancing with another guy.

"Topaz..."

I looked up and over at Flax, still leaning against the side railing. It all happened so fast. Before I knew it, he had leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to mine, kissing me. I was so shocked, I froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. I wasn't sure how I felt about Flax. Did I like him enough to kiss him?

"Topaz!"

I jolted, pulling away abruptly, more surprised than making a decision. I walked to the entrance of the pavilion to see Jade several feet away, along with Plato; I felt relieved. They hadn't seen us.

"Jade! Plato! What's up?" I asked, walking up to them.

"We found Rubin," said Plato, grim. "He's sulking in the courtyard. He told Katrina he couldn't take her to the dance after all."

"What?" I gasped. "Why?"

"We don't know," said Jade, sounding worried. "He won't tell us. He'd probably tell you, though. Can you go see what's up?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll go now. Tell Flax that I'll be right back."

...

When I found Rubin, he was indeed sulking in the courtyard. He was sitting in a lawn chair, back hunched, head dipped. This was not good. I rushed over to my friend, very worried.

"Rubin! Why aren't you dancing?"

His head jerked up, and he flushed a little. "Topaz! What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you," I said. "You didn't answer my question."

He sighed, and returned his gaze to the stone floor. "I couldn't take Katrina. I just...couldn't."

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "Why not, Rubin?"

"Because...it wouldn't be fair to her heart or mine. Besides, she's fine without me."

I frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't dance with her because I have no romantic feelings for her. That's what I mean."

"Oh." I bit my bottom lip. "Well then...that makes sense."

"Yeah..."

I looked over at him. "You know what, Rubin...I think I'll stay out here with you. We can watch the stars under the blue moon!"

He looked up at me, his bangs starting to get in the way of his blue eyes. "Really? You'll stay with me?"

"I wouldn't dream of anything else."

* * *

**xD A lot happened in this chapter. We've got a bit of everything in here xD**

**I have a deadline for the art contest: June 10th. It's my last day of school! You've have plenty of time to get started!**

**If anyone has any questions, pm or email me!**

**Revieeeew! :D**


	17. Ch 15: Friends

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 15 **

**Friends **

_It was a bright, sunny day in Pallet Town. Professor Oak had called a meeting for all of the Pokedex Holders. So Mommy and Daddy had to take me with them, since I was only four years old and no one could watch me. I was excited. I would get to see all my friends! This would be an awesome day!_

_"Alright, Topaz," said Mommy. "You have to come with us to Pallet. You and the other kids can play outside while we grown-ups have a meeting. Okay?"_

_"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Mommy, can I bring Raiden?"_

_Raiden was my shiny Pichu. He hatched from a egg that Pika and Chuchu made. He was my first Pokemon. He meant everything to me._

_"Of course, sweetie!" she said._

_Since we lived in Viridian City, the trip to Pallet Town was very short. I was hyper and excited. Oh, I couldn't wait to see my friends! We were gonna have so much fun!_

_We were the first to arrive, so Mommy and Daddy told me to wait outside with Raiden. I sat down in front of the lab, and played with my Pichu while I waited for the others to arrive. In a few minutes, Uncle Blue was here, but he had no kids. Next came Auntie Green and Uncle Silvy, which meant..._

_"JADE!" I exclaimed, hopping up._

_Jade was Auntie Green and Uncle Silver's daughter. She was younger than the rest of us, having just turning three last winter; now it was spring. She had long reddish brown hair, and green eyes. Pinkie, her Igglybuff, was with her._

_"TOPAZ!"_

_We hugged, and then started to talk while waiting for everyone else. Next came the noisiest people in probably the whole world - Uncle Gold, Auntie Crystal, and their kids Am and Goldy. Am was older than the rest of us by two years - he was six years old. Goldy was four, like me. Am had a Snorunt named Twitch and Goldy had a cute Phanpy named Phano._

_"Hi, Topaz! Hi, Jade!" Goldy greeted us as he and his brother joined us while Uncle Gold and Auntie Crystal went inside the lab._

_"Hi Goldy!" exclaimed Jade. "Hi Am!"_

_ Am and Goldy pretty much looked alike. They both had messy black hair, though Goldy's hair was almost identical to his daddy's. Am had really weird eyes - one was silver, the other gray. Goldy's were just gold. Am was a bit of a loner, so I wasn't surprised when he went to sit down away from us._

_"You'll never guess what!" exlaimed Goldy. "Me and Phano won our first battle!"_

_"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!" said Jade. "Oooh, I can't wait till Momma and Daddy will let me and Pinkie battle!"_

_"Iggly iggly!" cried Pinkie._

_"Hey, look!" I said. "Uncle Pearl, Auntie Platina, and Uncle Dia are here!"_

_"Hey, Plato!" yelled Goldy. "Come here!"_

_Plato was Uncle Pearl and Auntie Platina's son. He had black hair that stuck up like his daddy's and silver eyes. He had his Buizel, Tempo, with him. Plato was very mature for his age. Sometimes, he was just a little bit too serious._

_"What?" asked Plato when he joined us._

_"We have to stay outside and play," said Jade, her cheeks turning slightly pink for some reason._

_"That's boring," said Plato._

_"I know what we can do!" exclaimed Goldy. "We should have a Pokemon battle!"_

_"That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. "But we have to wait for Rubin and Sapph to get here so we all can have fun!"_

_"Pi pichu chu!" said Raiden._

_"Aw, but they always take a while to get here," whined Goldy._

_"Oh, deal with it, Goldy," said Jade. "Sit down here and wait."_

_So we all sat down and waited. Goldy fidgeted. Jade hugged Pinkie. Plato sat patiently. I twirled my ponytail around my finger. And then they finally got here! Uncle Ruby and Auntie Sapphire! Rubin and Sapph were their twins, and they rushed over to us._

_"Hi guys!" Rubin said brightly. "I got bad news: Grey won't be coming. His mommy and daddy are in the middle of a problem in Unova. Something about plasma coming back? Anyways, why aren't you playing?"_

_"We were waiting for you so we can have a Pokemon battle!" Goldy exclaimed, jumping up._

_"A Pokemon battle?" asked Sapph eagerly. "Oh yeah! Skari and I are in!"_

_Rubin and Sapph were far from looking exactly alike. Rubin had black hair and blue eyes, and he always wore his daddy's hat, though it was too big for him. He had a Poochyena named Lady. Sapph had brown hair that went down to her chin, and red eyes. She had a scary Skarmory named Skari._

_"A battle? But my Lady will get hurt!" protested Rubin. "I don't like battling..."_

_"Oh, come on! You're such a wimp!" said Sapph, putting her hands on her hips._

_Rubin sniffled, tears prickling in his big blue eyes._

_"You don't have to battle if you don't want to," said Jade, trying to make Rubin feel better before he started crying._

_"O-o-okay," said Rubin, looking dejected._

_I stood up. "I don't want to battle either! I'ma gonna stay with Rubin!"_

_"Pichu pichu?" cried Raiden, startled. He had wanted to battle. But I couldn't leave poor Rubin alone..._

_"Suit yourself," said Goldy. "Okay! Let's do that double battle thingy! Sapph's my partner!"_

_"Hey! No fair! I want to be with Jade!" snapped Sapph._

_"Too late!" Goldy grinned and stuck his tongue out at her._

_"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Arceus, I _hate_ you, Gold Junior!"_

_"Sapph!" gasped Jade, startled at the bad word she said._

_"Well, it looks like it's you and me, Jade," said Plato, standing, and crossing his arms. "Let's do a good job!"_

_Still startled at Sapph, she nodded. "Yes."_

_So they went off to do their battling. Raiden was grumbling, so he went over to sulk by a rock. I bounded up to Rubin and Lady._

_"So what do you wanna do today?" I asked._

_"Um, I dunno," he said shrugging._

_His hat slid down, cover his eyes. I giggled and pushed it back up for him before he could do it myself._

_"Uhh, thanks," he said, his cheeks turning pink like Jade's did earlier._

_"You're welcome!" I chirped. "Say, is everyone getting sick? 'Cause your face just got red, and Jade's did earlier."_

_"Um no," he said, turning even redder._

_"Hmmm. Well, anyways! Let's play! I brought all my My Little Ponytas!" I bounded over to where I left the bag full of my toys. "Come on, Rubin!"_

_I sat down an started taking them out. Rubin sat down across from me. I gave him three, and then I gave myself three._

_"Can I brush their hair?" asked Rubin._

_"Yeah!" I exclaimed._

_"Yay! Something I'm good at!" He began to brush a My Little Ponyta's hair with the tiny brush it came with. _

_I beamed. Raiden came back from sulking, and greeted Rubin and Lady. He then sat down on my lap. Lady curled up next to Rubin. I always loved playing with Rubin! Being with him made everything so much funner! This was going to be a really fun day!_

* * *

**SCHOOLS OUT! WOOT! :D**

**Forgive the improper english, but this was done in a 4-year-old's point of view xD Gotta love those My Little Ponyta!**

**There were flashbacks in Nevermore, and Furthermore hasn't had any yet, so I had to write one!**

**Thanks for all the drawings! That's sarcasm, by the way. NO ONE sent me ANYTHING! And I gave you _plenty_ of time! The deadline was yesterday. *sigh***

**So I'm giving you till Sunday to submit your drawing.**

**ANYWAYS! I dunno...I'm not sure if this is fluff or not xD but it's so fun to write about them when they were kids. They were even pairing up when they were little kids! Little kids are so cute! xD**

**...I am such a girl xD Which is a good thing!**

**Review! And don't forget to PM or email me your drawings by Sunday!**


	18. Ch 16: The Real Enemy

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 16 **

**The Real Enemy **

I woke up from the wonderful dream feeling weird. I felt all tingly, and it wasn't from Raiden accidentally zapping me with leaking electricity. The said orange mouse was passed out on my chest. I had no idea why he liked to sleep there. I mean, that's not exactly the softest place on my body. And it makes it harder to breathe. I sighed, and sat up, not caring that Raiden let out a startled cry as he fell into my lap.

I ran a hand through my hair, and looked around my room. Jade wasn't in her bed; that was odd. I glanced at the clock. Holy freaking Mew! I slept in! I leaped out of bed, and hurried into the bathroom. I was going to get yelled at for this. At least it was Saturday.

"Topaz! You're late!" chided Jade as I rushed into the living room that all of our rooms were connected to, my hair still wet.

"What? Am I on a schedule or something? Jeez, we stayed up to, like, _three in the freaking morning_!" I said.

"So what!" said Jade, putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you, my mother?"

"She sure acts like it," grumbled Sapph, appearing, her hair wet too.

"Guys, guys! I have news!" Rubin came bounding out of the kitchen, Lady at his heels.

"What?" snapped Sapph.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" said Gold. "Are you PMSing or something?"

Sapph punched him, and Viola smacked him upside the back of his head.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

I sighed, and sunk down into the couch. Raiden leaped onto the couch next to me. Jade facepalmed. Plato shook his head.

"Anyway," said Rubin, sweatdropping. "As I was saying, Flax called earlier, and said he wanted us to go out to the field for some reason. Topaz? Do you have any idea why?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" I said.

"Well, he said you're his girlfriend now," said Jade.

"WHAT?" I leaped up onto my feet so fast, Rubin took a step back, though he was several feet away from me. "WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"He said you're dating," said Rubin, and something flickered in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what, 'cause it went by so fast.

"That's a big, fat, lie," I said. I pressed my hand to my forehead. "Arceus, what is he up to?"

"Well, we should see what he wants," said Plato.

...

Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant were all waiting for us. Something was up. I just got the feeling. Raiden tensed on my shoulder. They all had Pokemon out. Flax had Bolt, Maroon had a Charizard, Navy had a Blastoise, and Verdant had a Venusaur. Did they want to battle or something? I was confused.

"Flax, what the h-" I began.

He put his hand up and said, "We're here strictly for business."

"Business?" asked Rubin, moving to stand beside me.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Diamonda.

But before anyone could say anything else, the sky darkened. A Pokemon dropped from the sky behind them. I gasped at the familiar giant Dragonite. Grey slid off the dragon's back, his cape gone. I was frozen as he walked to stand with the four guys. This could only mean...

"The only one who does look surprised is Topaz," said Grey. "Really? You must be dense like your father. Or maybe Flax really did seduce you after all."

Anger filled me. "Shut up, Grey! Flax did no such thing, you freaking son of a-"

Vines came shooting out of Verdant's Vensaur's back, and wrapped around me, yanking me off of the ground, cutting off my sentence. Raiden let out an angry cry as he was wrenched from my shoulder, and landed on the ground next to Lady.

"Topaz! Hang on! Everybody, we have to battle them!" shouted Rubin, releasing Sir.

Flax cackled as everyone let out their starters. "Fighting is futile! We are much stronger than you! Besides, we only want Topaz!"

Why in Arceus's name did they only want _me_? Why was I so special? It made no sense to me. I squirmed as the Venusaur's vines tightened around me. I tore at the vines uselessly, and I was lifted higher.

"LET ME GO, DAMMIT!" I screamed as I was squeezed harder, and I was pretty sure my ribs were bruised now.

Raiden blasted forward with wicked speed, coated with voltage. He hit the Venusaur right in the head. I cried out in pain, and took a step back. I was jolted, but the thing never let me go. I gasped as pain shot through my sides, and I saw Dragon prepare his Hyper Beam.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

The blast of energy tore through the area, and everyone scattered. And then Maroon's Charizard used Flamethrower. The grass caught on fire, creating a wall, separating my friends from me and the enemy. The heat was pounding hard, and the Venusaur took more steps back.

"Sir, use Water Gun! Beauty, use Water Pulse!"

"Tempo, use Water Gun!"

"Lanto, use Water Pulse!"

"Hope, use Surf."

"Prince, use Bubble Beam!"

The wall of fire was drenched with water, and went out. I gasped as Sir, now a Marshstomp, leaped forward, with Beauty by his side, followed by Tempo, now a Floatzel, Lanto, Gold's Lanturn, Hope, Am's Gyarados, and Prince, Diamonda's newly evolved Prinplup. Maroon's Charizard blasted another Flamethrower, Navy's Blastoise used Hydro Pump, and Bolt used Thunderbolt. Raiden countered with his own Thunderbolt.

"Let Topaz go now, Flax!" demanded Rubin.

Suddenly, the Venusaur released me, and I dropped to the ground. I cried out in pain as the air rushed out of my lungs, and my ribs throbbed. I tried to get back up, but Flax kicked me back down. Raiden let out an angry cry, and I looked up to see him lunge forward. But Bolt stopped him, knocking him aside with Iron Tail. The steel coated tail cut into the Pikachu's flesh, drawing blood.

"Raiden!" I cried as Bolt launched a Focus Blast in his face.

"Don't just stand there," snapped Flax. "Deal with the kids! Bolt! Finish that rat off!"

The shiny Raichu smirked, and slammed his foot against Raiden's back, pinning him to the ground. I scrambled to my feet as Bolt prepared to use Hyper Beam. I was about to leap forward, but Flax grabbed me, holding me back. Then, right as Bolt released the Hyper Beam, a familiar Dragonite knocked the Raichu aside.

"Flax, that's enough," said Grey, moving to stand in front of us. "Let Topaz go. This is going _too_ far."

"What are you talking about, Grey?" demanded Flax. "Don't tell me you're still smitten with this bitch! Whose side are you _on_?"

I stepped down on his foot hard. He yelped, and let me go, and then cursed me out when I rushed over to where Dragon was guarding Raiden. My heart was pumping in my chest as I scooped up the unconscious Pikachu, as I awaited Grey's response. What would he say?

"That is none of your business," spat Grey. "Synis...Synis started to go too far when he hired you four. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. Well, now I'm done."

Flax laughed then. "That's the greatest news yet. You are such a pussy. Fine, then. Quit for all I care. That means I'm just as powerful as Karen now. You're actually helping me. Thanks, Grey."

Someone touched my arm, and I jumped, and whirled. I relaxed. It was only Rubin. His hat was disheveled on his head, and there was a burn on his cheek. His clothes were singed, and torn in places. Lady (who was now a Mightyena, I saw with surprise) and Sir were by his side. I felt relieved seeing him alright.

"Topaz!" he hissed. "Let's get out of-"

A bright light flashed, blinding me, and everything went black. The last thing I remembered was hearing a loud cry of, "BI!"

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOPAZ! :D**

**Yes, if anyone remembers, today, June 15th, is Topaz's birthday!**

**This was a very eventful chapter. I decided to add some humor in the beginning to lighten the mood before the seriousness.**

**Yep, Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant work for Synis. Did anyone see that coming?**

**And yes, Grey is back on the good side! Or is he? ;)**

**Well, the school arc is over! Where are our heroes going next? You will see, you will see...**

**If anyone still has a picture, I am still taking them.**

**Oh, if anyone wants to write a oneshot about their favorite Forevermore couple, go right ahead! I'd love to see what you guys can come up with! :)**

**Anyways, without further ado, go ahead and review! I'm rhyming now! xD**


	19. Ch 17: Lost Affections

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 17 **

**Lost Affections**

When I came to, I ached all over. My ribs especially throbbed, and it hurt to breathe. I was laying on my stomach for some reason. With a groan, I opened my eyes, and started to push myself up. Pain shot through my sides. Maybe my ribs were broken after all.

"Whoa, not so fast."

The voice startled me, and I jerked up into a sitting position to find myself staring at my best friend turned enemy. "Grey! What are you-"

"Relax, Topaz," he said, raising a hand, signaling he meant no harm. "Your ribs are badly bruised. You need to take it easy."

I leaned back a bit, and winced in pain. Stupid vine using Vensaur. We must have been in some sort of forest.

I looked up at Grey through my bangs; he was sitting cross-legged next to Viper, his Serperior, and his backpack. I took a real good look at him. He had changed a lot in the past year. His brown hair was longer, and got into his brown eyes, which seemed darker. His skin was bronzed with tan, and his body was covered in wiry muscle. And seeing him, being so close to him after forever, still made me jittery. Darn it.

"Grey...are you...?"

"Yes, I'm back on your side, if that's what your wondering."

"Flax-"

"Is gone."

"Raiden?"

"Is in his Poke Ball."

Panic hit me. "Rubin-"

I jerked around, nearly biting my tongue off from the pain the sudden movement caused me, and I struggled to my feet. The world swayed for a couple of seconds. I looked around frantically. Rubin was with us alright, laying on his back, dead to the world. A blood stained bandage was wrapped around his forehead, and a gauze pad was taped to the burn on his cheek. Grey really did take care of him. I knelt down, wincing from the jolt of pain, and felt his un-bandaged cheek. He was cold and clammy.

"How long has he been out?" I asked, glancing back.

"Longer than you, obviously."

I rolled my eyes, and my mouth almost twisted into a smile. "Where are his Pokemon?"

"In his backpack, of course."

I scooted over to where Grey sat, moving right in front of him. He promptly ignored me, instead turning his attention to Viper, tending to the grass serpent's injuries. I didn't remember seeing the Pokemon battle, but whatever. I watched Grey attend to his partner dutifully. He really was a good trainer, if not somewhat misguided.

"Grey...thanks. For saving Raiden...and helping Rubin. You didn't have to, but you did. Thank you."

"No problem," he said, still not looking at me.

I glanced back at Rubin; he was still unconscious. I returned my attention to the boy in front of me. "Why...why did you change your mind?"

He stopped applying the Super Potion on Viper, and looked up at me. Our eyes locked, and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "There are two reasons. One was that I was becoming skeptical of Synis's beliefs, especially since he is now turning to murder to do his bidding. Another was...you."

"Me?" I squeaked, startled.

"Yes, you. Don't act like a dumb blonde," he said. "I may have seemed like a cold, soulless bastard at times, but I'm not. I still care about you, Topaz."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't think. I wasn't sure if I could even breathe. I knew that look in his eyes. He leaned forward, and gently kissed me. Viper made a hissing sound. I ignored the Serperior, and kissed him back, my heart pumping in my chest. All this time, I had never really gotten over Grey. And he had never gotten over me, either.

We broke apart. My face felt flushed, and I smiled. Grey did the same. Suddenly, there came a loud groan from behind us.

"Ughhna...Wha? Where...? Topaz?"

"Rubin!" I cried, scrambling back to where he was, throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him. "You're okay! Thank Arceus!"

"T-Topaz!" he stammered. "What...what happened?"

I released him, and sat back, my ribs protesting, and then helped him sit up. "I don't really know."

"Flax is bad, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, scowling. "He's bad."

"I knew there was something wrong with that guy," he muttered, fixing his hat.

"Why didn't you say something!"

"I thought I was biased," he confessed. "Sorry."

I waved him off. "It's alright. Hey, Grey's with us. He's good."

Rubin frowned rather cutely. "Alright. Could you, uh, help me up?"

Knowing that Grey would probably yell at me for stressing my ribs, I took his hand, and helped pull him onto his feet. And yes, that hurt like hell. He swayed a little, and then straightened his stance. I noticed that he was a full head taller than me now. He let go of my hand, and fixed his hat again.

Suddenly, Viper hissed again. Grey frowned. "What is it, Vipe?"

The Serperior gestured with his head towards a group of trees, and hissed again, tensing.

"I hear someone coming," said Rubin.

Familiar voices were talking, coming closer. I gasped. Those voices...I knew those people! I realized, with horror, that we had, once again, thanks to our dear friend Celebi, had traveled through time. This could be either good or bad. Most likely bad.

* * *

**Early update 'cause I felt like it!**

**GAH! I absolutely LOATHE love triangles, but, somehow, all my stories end up with them one way or another -.-**

**So, yeah. RubinXTopazXGrey needs a name now...LE SIGH!**

**ANYWAYS, a Wizshippy scene for those of you who still like that xD**

**I can describe Grey in one word: BADASS!**

**Oh, yeah. Tell me in your reviews: What ship do you like better? Kümmern (Rubin x Topaz) or Wiz (Grey x Topaz)?**

**And tell me if your going to write a oneshot for you favorite couple for the writing contest! I needs to know peoples!**

**REVIEEEW! And no hitting with wet noodles! It's not my fault Topaz never got over Grey! xD**


	20. Ch 18: Further In the Past

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 18 **

**Further In the Past**

"Come on! Just a little further! I have to show you this, Red!"

I went for my bag, and unzipped it, looking to see what I had inside. For some reason, I had put my orange and black baseball cap inside before leaving for the day. Or did someone else put it in there? Anyway, I took it out, and put it on my head, stuffing my hair into the hat. I stretched out my shirt a little, glad I was wearing jeans.

"Topaz, what are you-" began Rubin.

I yanked off his hat, and stuffed it inside my bag, and then picked it up, slinging it over my shoulder. Red and Yellow were coming! We had to look like normal trainers. And it would be better if they thought I was a boy. We needed not to look like them; by the sound of Yellow's voice, they were still young.

"I'm a boy, okay," I said, picking up his backpack, and throwing it at him. "And you can't have your hat right now!"

Grey stood, and returned Viper to his Poke Ball, and then moved to stand beside me. Rubin eyed him - I could tell he was still wary of the guy, and I didn't blame him - and shrugged on his backpack. He took a couple steps closer to us when they entered the clearing.

It was indeed Red and Yellow. Red appeared to be about twenty or so, which meant Yellow had to be about eighteen, though she looked like she was sixteen. Red was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, red vest, blue jeans, and he had a red and black cap on. Yellow was wearing a golden yellow tank top and modest shorts, with her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail. They both had their Pikachu out; Pika was on Red's shoulder, and Chuchu was on Yellow's. They both looked startled to see us.

"Uh, I hope we're not interrupting anything," said Red.

"Nope, you're not!" said Rubin, which I appreciated; he always knew what to say. "We're kind of lost...do you know where the nearest Pokemon Center is?"

"Of course we do!" exclaimed Yellow. "Red, this can wait. Let's show them out of the forest!"

...

It felt good to sit in the Pokemon Center, our teams fully healed. I had released Raiden, who proceeded to glomp me, and then glued himself to my shoulder. Yellow was absolutely fascinated with the fact that I had a shiny Pikachu. I was surprised when Raiden jumped over to her.

"Ugh, my phone's screwed," sighed Rubin, staring at the device. "I wonder...what happened."

"You got separated from your friends?" asked Red.

"Yeah," I said. "It's...a long story."

"Pikachu," sighed Raiden. _I wish I could remember what happened._

I frowned. Raiden couldn't remember? That was bad.

"I hope everyone's okay," sighed Rubin. "But at least we've got help."

"Oh my gosh!" cried Yellow. "What...what happened to you guys? The Masked Man? Who're Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant? Celebi? There's so much pain! I can't get all of this! Some of the memories are locked away..."

I froze. Yellow was deeply concentrated, trying to figure out Raiden's memories, using her Viridian powers. Crap. I had forgotten about that. We were screwed.

"The Masked Man? Don't you mean Pyrce? He disappeared ages ago!" said Red, frowning.

"It's not what you think," said Grey, speaking for the first time. "This Masked Man is an impersonator. His goal is worse than your Masked Man's. Perhaps you could help us..."

"Grey!" I gasped. "What are you doing? We can't get them involved!"

"They might be our only hope, Topaz," he said. "Well? Will you help us?"

"No matter what the problem, you can count me in!" said Red, nodding.

"Pi pikachu!" said Pika. _Oh yeah!_

"Of course we'll help!" said Yellow. "Red! We should call a meeting for all of the Pokedex owners! Maybe they found your friends or something!"

Red nodded. "Good idea. I'll go call Professor Oak now. You guys can tell us everything then."

...

I still couldn't believe two things: I was passing as a boy and we were actually meeting the Pokedex Holders as kids/young adults. We went to Pallet Town, and went to the professor's lab. Oak seemed pretty nice, though he kinda freaked us out by saying, "You three look awfully familiar." I nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey guys! Look who I managed to drag in!"

The door to the lab opened, and in walked Green, dragging a very annoyed looking Blue. Green was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top that was a little two tight, and a green miniskirt. Blue was clothed in a white shirt, and black jeans. Since Red was twenty, they had to be twenty, as well.

"I could have come here by myself, you pesky woman," said Blue, yanking away from her.

"Aw, Bluey, you're no fun," she whined.

Red and Yellow both gave strained laughs, and sweatdropped.

"Huh," Rubin whispered to me. "They would have been good together. I wonder why Green got together with Silver, then?"

"Who knows," I muttered.

The next thing I knew, the door busted open, and in strode none other than Gold Sr.. He had to be about seventeen. He was wearing a red hoodie, and black gym shorts. He had his billard stick, and goggles on.

"Hey, everyone! I'm here! And so are Crys and Silver, though they're dragging along my twin and this really sexy lady."

"Your twin?" asked Red.

"Yeah!" Gold grinned. "I have a twin! Isn't that awesome?"

"It must be one of our friends," I said.

Crystal, Silver, Gold Jr., and Jade entered the lab. Crystal was wearing a pink shirt, and a white skirt, and was talking to Jade. Silver was dressed all in black, and looked annoyed at Gold Jr.. I did not blame the guy at all.

"Topaz! Rubin!" exclaimed Jade, rushing towards us. She stared at me briefly. "What happened? And, oh my gosh, Grey-"

"Yes, he's cool," I said. "As for what happened..."

"We have no idea," said Rubin.

"So, tell me Jade," said Gold Sr., suddenly appearing. "You wanna go out, get a coffee, or something?"

"Eh..."

"GOLD!" snapped Crystal.

"Whoa, whoa, back away from the Jade," said Gold Jr.. "She is taken by the guy I consider to be my best friend. So I must take care of the Jade."

Plato and Goldy best friends? Since when? But, whatever. As long as that got Gold Sr. from hitting on-

Wait, _what_?

"Since when are Plato and Jade _together_?" I demanded.

"Um, we were going to announce it today, but all that drama with Flax started," said Jade.

"That's great, Jade!" exclaimed Rubin, hugging her. "I'm so happy for you!"

She giggled. "Thanks, Rubin! Say, now we just need to get you _someone_!"

"Uh, I don't know about that," he said, blushing.

"Well, if you need any advice, my twin and I are available for counsel," said Gold Sr., putting his arm around Gold Jr.'s shoulders.

"Haha, yep!" Gold Jr. grinned.

Crystal groaned. Green giggled. Blue muttered something under his breath, which made Silver glare at him. Red and Yellow sighed. As for the rest of us, we made faces.

The door opened, and in ran Ruby, who had to be about sixteen. "Everyone, guess what! SAPPHIRE HAS A TWIN!"

"Oh my Arceus, you too?" asked Gold Sr.. "Is she hot?"

Crystal smacked Gold Sr. upside the back of his head. Ruby made a weird face. Rubin scowled.

"That's my _sister_ you're talking about."

"Uh...sorry, man!"

The two Sapphs walked in, and Ruby did a double take. "WHOA! I have a twin, too!"

"This is not cool, Ruby!" snapped Sapphire, who must have been fifteen or so. "She has your-"

"Holy freaking Miltank," said Emerald, also appearing. "What is with all the twins?"

Professor Oak reappeared. "Diamond, Pearl, Platina, Black, and White will be a little late. What is everyone staring at? Oh my goodness! You all look similar!"

Well, this was awkward.

* * *

**SURPRISE!**

**In this final arc of Furthermore, the Pokedex Holders work with their future children to stop Synis from awakening Groudon and creating the supercontinent! :D**

**And, yes, Topaz is masquerading as a boy. Let's see how long that lasts xD**

**OH NOES! RUBY AND RUBIN MEET! What girliness will ensue? How will Sapphire and Sapph handle being twins?**

**The Golds are gonna enjoy it xD We'll see how Black and Grey deal with being twins.**

**Yup, Plato and Jade are together officially!**

**Anyways, review! **


	21. Ch 19: Finding Answers

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 19 **

**Finding Answers**

We all sat around a table, Professor Oak at the head. Diamond, Pearl, and Platina had arrived with Am, Diamonda, and Plato. And yes, Diamonda created un uproar. Then Black and White came with Viola. I wondered why Celebi separated us. Was it for our own safety? I assumed it was. Wouldn't it be risky if all of us appeared at the same place, even if I was a boy or not?

"Alright, everyone, quiet down," said the professor, the only calm one. "Topaz, if you would please begin your explanation?"

For some reason, they all seemed to think that _I_ was the leader of our ragtag group. _Me_! The _leader_! Why did they think that? If anyone was the leader, it was either Am or Plato. They would make much better leaders than me. Hell, even Gold would be a better leader than me! Anyways, everyone shut up and turned their attention to me.

"Well, we come from the future - and when I say the future, I mean waaaay into the future, way after all of you are dead and gone," I began. "There's this guy called Synis, and he's the Masked Man impersonator. He kidnapped most of us when we were little kids so we could be trained to...well, we still don't know why he kidnapped us. Anyway, Synis somehow got Groudon to combine all the regions into one giant continent, and in the chaos he formed a single government with him at the head."

"And he made any contact with Pokemon illegal," said Rubin. "It's illegal to be a Pokemon trainer where we're from."

"But," said Gold Jr. with a smirk, "we have a rebel movement started at Mount Silver. So we're gonna stop him."

"But we still have a problem!" exclaimed Jade. "For some reason, Synis recaptured us! We escaped through a time machine!"

"And that's how we got here," said Grey, forcing us to finish.

"My goodness, that's just dreadful!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "You poor children!"

"That just irks me!" said Green. "Kidnapping little kids! We have to help them! What do you say, Red?"

"I've said this before and I'll say it again," said Red, crossing his arms. "We're going to help them. Synis must be stopped!"

"I'll ask my dad if he's noticed any unusual activity for Groudon," said Sapphire. "Until then, what can we do?"

"Oh, that's easy," said Gold Sr., a mischievous smile on his face. "We're going to PARTAY!"

Everyone groaned.

...

The guys went to stay in Red's house from winning the Kanto Pokemon League, and the girls went to Yellow's house. As a 'guy', I had to go to Red's house, too. This was going to be really awkward. Why, oh why, did I have to spontaneously decide to masquerade as a boy?

"Hey, Topaz, this'll be fun," Gold Jr. told me before I went to my room; his was right across from mine. "We can hang out, you, me, Rubin, and Plato. Just the _guys_."

"Shut up," I snapped. "Come into my room without knocking, and I'll kill you."

"Aw, you're no fun!"

I slammed the door in his face.

...

The days went by and by, and I managed to continue to fool everyone that I was a boy. Well, Yellow did it, so why couldn't I? While we waited for the news from Professor Birch, Sapphire's dad, we just did whatever. We trained a lot. I often worked with Red; he helped me get my team leveled up a lot. When I wasn't training with Red, though, I was going off to 'train' with Grey.

We didn't do the nasty, don't worry. But that was the only time we got to be together. I didn't have to worry about the Pokedex Holders taking it the wrong way, my friends getting pissed, or Rubin getting hurt. I had to say, Grey was a really good kisser. Really. Good.

But then, one day, in Red's place, when my future father was out on a date with my future mother, the Golds were out doing who knows what, Plato was seeing a movie with Jade, and Grey had left earlier for some reason, something happened. I had Raiden, and Demeter out of their Poke Balls, and I was lounging in my room, my hat off, with my hair falling down to my shoulders, relaxing.

Suddenly, Demeter began to shiver. The Bulbasaur shook violently, and then began to glow. I watched in awe as she changed shape. She grew larger, and the bulb on her back opened, growing leaves, and a flower bud. Her color darkened, and she grew fangs. Demeter evolved into a Ivysaur!

"Yes!" I exclaimed, hopping up. "Yes! Demeter, you evolved!"

I was hugging my new Ivysaur when Rubin peeked in and said, "What's with all the yelling?"

"Demeter evolved!" I exclaimed. "Finally! I'm so happy!"

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "Um, Topaz, I'm kind of, uh, bored. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!" I said. "That's a great idea! Okay, come on, Raiden, Demeter!"

I grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him downstairs. Raiden, Demeter, Lady, and Sir scrambled after us. I released him once we were in the living room, and I walked over to the DVD rack. I went over the movies that Red had. Of course, I had heard of none of them. Then I saw one that had never been opened. I took it out, and looked at the cover. It was called 'War of the Legends'. It had a bunch of legendary Pokemon on the cover, with Arceus on the cover. And below, were some kids that looked a lot like the Pokedex Holders. Someone made a movie on them?

"Is there anything good?" asked Rubin.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's watch this!"

I realized I missed hanging out with Rubin. Hell, I missed being with Rubin period.

...

Grey and I were off in the Viridian Forest for one of our 'training' sessions. We were making out, but for some reason, I just couldn't really get into. I didn't know why, but it just didn't feel right. Something was nagging me at the back of my mind, making me feel awful. Finally, I couldn't take it any more. I put my hands on his chest, and lightly pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

"Topaz...what's wrong?" Grey asked me.

"I...I don't know."

He tilted my chin up so I had to look at him. His brown eyes were narrowed. "Lier. What's up? You haven't been yourself lately."

"This...doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"..." I had no idea what I meant.

He released me, and stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I'm not an idiot," he said. "I know you better than anyone else, Topaz. You feel guilty, don't you?"

He hit it right in the nail. That was how I felt. I felt guilty for some reason.

"It's Rubin, isn't it?"

"W-what?" I gasped. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not blind, Topaz," said Grey. "I see the way he looks at you...and the way you look at him. I was hoping I was seeing wrong, but I guess I wasn't."

I looked up at him, silently cursing my shortness. "Are you angry?"

"No," he said, which surprised me. "Rubin's better for you, actually. I'm already so screwed up. I don't even know what to believe anymore. I'm only still here because I have no other way to return to the future. You need someone who can take care of you, Topaz. I can't."

"Grey...thank you," I said. "Maybe...maybe I do love him."

"Maybe nothing," he said flatly. "You do. Stop being so dense." He took out the Poke Ball I recognized to be Dragon's. "Talk to me when you've figured everything out. I'll always be here as your friend, Topaz."

And then he walked away.

* * *

***screams***

**Ahem. Don't forget the writing contest people. THE DUE DATE IS JUNE 30TH!**

**ANYWAY! Was anyone surprised? So this takes up, eh, about two weeks.**

**Tell me if you still hate Grey after this chapter. The poor guy's so messed up Dx**

**REVIEEEEW! :D**


	22. Ch 20: Party Time

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 20 **

**Party Time**

"Okay, everyone," said Gold Sr., catching our attention. "This is what we're going to do today!"

We were all - and when I say all, I mean my friends, and all of the Pokedex Holders - in Red's house, in the living room, just lounging around. There was nothing to do until we got news from Professor Birch. And today was a Sunday, so no one felt like training or anything. And, apparently, Gold Sr. had a brilliant plan for us all. Now I was scared.

"And what would that be, Gold?" asked Crystal, sounding annoyed.

"We're going to the BEACH, yeah!"

"WHAT?" almost everyone demanded in unison.

"Um, but it's fall," said Yellow. "Why are we going to the beach?"

"It's always warm in Undella Town!" Black piped up brilliantly.

"Exactly!" said Gold Sr., grinning, crossing his arms.

"What I really think is this," said Green, smiling slyly. "Gold just wants to see Crys in a swimsuit."

"HEY! I DO NOT!" protested Gold Sr..

"Ugh, you're such a pervert!" yelled Crystal.

Blue muttered under his breath, "Pesky woman."

Silver glared at him dagger eyes.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, you two," said Red. "Well, I guess we're going to the beach at Undella."

"YEAH!" almost everyone cheered.

I was really screwed now. "Uh, guys," I said, catching their attention. "I don't know how to swim..."

Well, that was a lie. But there was no way I was getting into the water. My cover would be blown. I needed to stay a boy as long as possible. I could not alert Synis and his crew to our presence here, if they even knew what time Celebi sent us to. This was bad.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Topaz," said Gold Sr., waving me off. "I'll teach you how!"

Lovely.

"But it's not just that, guys," said Rubin, coming to my rescue. "Topaz is deathly afraid of water!"

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing," said Green, patting me on the head.

"Then I'll help you get un-afraid, too!" said Gold Sr..

Yep, I was screwed.

...

Undella Town, I had to admit, was a lovely place. The sandy beach was white as snow, and the waves were a deep, sapphire blue. Wild Pokemon were everywhere. And as Black said, yes, it was really warm, almost hot, even. It was a great place.

Everyone went to change into their bathing suits, except for Diamonda and me. The guys were the first to come out, though Ruby and Rubin were the last. For the girls, the Sapphs were the first to come out, and then Viola, Yellow, Crystal, Platina, and White. Green was nowhere to be seen. I wondered what was taking her so long.

"Okay, Topaz, it's time to conquer your fear of water!" shouted Gold Sr.. "Twin GJ, will you help me?"

"Uh, I think I'll stay out of this," said Gold Jr., aka GJ as the Pokedex Holders knew him, sweatdropping.

Gold Jr. was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"I am not going into the water," I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't make me make you," he warned.

"You wouldn't dare," I growled.

Well, he did dare. He grabbed my and threw me into the water. My hat was knocked off and Raiden started chattering curse words at Gold Sr.. My hat came off, of course, and I was drenched.

"Ah, Topaz!" said Jade, coming to my aid.

See, I rhyme when I'm angry.

"Whoa!" gasped Gold. "Topaz is a _girl_!"

"WHAAAAT?"

"Yes, I'm a girl, you idiot!" I yelled. "Arceus, now they're going to find us!"

"Well, this is awkward," said Ruby.

...

Luckily for me, Jade bought me a swimsuit just in case something like this happened. It was orange - Arceus, what is with everyone giving me orange clothing? - and was a modest two piece. The top part went down to the top of my ribs, and the bottom part was like a skirt. I pulled my wet hair back in a ponytail.

I sighed happily as I sat down on a towel. I was so never doing that again. Actually, I was kinda thankful that Gold Sr. blew my cover. Now I could act like a girl. Now I could be myself.

"How old are you again?" asked Gold Sr., who still didn't seem to believe that I was of the female gender.

"Sixteen," I deadpanned.

"You sure don't look like it," he said.

"Gold!" snapped Crys, smacking his arm. "That's rude!"

"But it's true!"

"It's still rude!"

I sighed heavily.

"Bluey? How do I look?"

It looked like Green had finally appeared. She was wearing the skimpiest bikini I had ever seen. I knew one thing: both the Golds were drooling. Red wrinkled his nose, Blue's jaw had dropped, and the rest of the guys had similar reactions. Dear Arceus.

"Really, Green?" sighed Yellow. "Can't you wear something more appropriate?"

"Oh, my dear Yellow," said Green. "Unlike some people, I like to show off my figure."

"We can see that," Crystal said dryly.

Green stuck out her tongue childishly, and sat down next to Blue. From what I had been told, those two were dating. Of course that made me wonder how Silver and Green got together, then. Was time messed up somehow? What would happen to Jade if her parents never got together?

I continued to sit down in the towel, watching all of our Pokemon play together. Neptune, Beauty, Red's Gyara, and Ruby's Mimi seemed to be really having some fun. Raiden, Pika, Chuchu, and Gold Sr.'s Pichu were having fun, too. Lady and Ruby's Nana were chasing each other. Sir and Ruby's Zuzu were also playing together.

"Topaz! Did you put sunscreen on?"

Rubin's voice startled me, making me jump. "Uh...no."

Rubin _tsk_ed, and shook his head. "Then put some on! You don't want to burn, do you?"

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Where's a bottle?"

A few minutes later, I was rubbing some sunscreen onto my skin. I was just about done, except I couldn't exactly reach my back, now could I? Maybe Jade would do it for me?

"Here, let me put it on your back!" said Rubin, taking the bottle before I could say a word.

I could have asked any of my guy friends to do it, and it wouldn't bother me. But Rubin? He was the boy I wasn't quite sure of how I felt about him. And, of course, applying the sunscreen to my back didn't bother him at all. Though with each touch, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

"Uh, Topaz?" he asked. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I'm fine!" I nearly screamed. "I'm perfectly fine, don't worry!"

"Ohkay," he said slowly. "Anyway. All done!"

Little did I know that Green had been watching us the whole time and was formulating a plan of how to get us together, because it was _SO_ freaking obvious we liked each other.

* * *

***cackles***

**Ahem. ANYWAY!**

**Topaz's cover is blown. For some reason, Blue and Green are together instead of Silver and Green. Gold Sr. is having a hard time believing Topaz is a girl. And Rubin is oblivious to Topaz's feelings.**

**ISN'T THAT LOVELY?**

**Anyways, I love you guys! Keep up the reviewing! You always make me smile!**


	23. Ch 21: Discovery

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 21 **

**Discovery  
**

Not long after that embarrassing incident, while we were still at the beach at Undella Town, the strangest thing happened. I was sitting on a towel, chatting with Yellow, when everyone started flipping out. Jade and Rubin came running up to me, looking super excited.

"Topaz! You have to see this!" exclaimed Rubin. "Come on!"

He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, and preceded to drag me to the edge of the beach, where the ocean met the sand. And I saw what they were talking about. There were Luvdisc freaking _everywhere_. This was the first time I had ever seen the Pokemon, and there were so many of them. They were jumping in and out of the sea water, having a blast.

"Do you know what this means?" Rubin asked.

"Uh...no," I said warily.

"It means Jade and Plato will have true love!" he squealed loudly, hurting my eardrums.

Jade giggled and blushed, while Plato rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right," he said. "That's an old wives' tale."

"It is not!" yelled Jade. "My parents saw a Luvdisc together, and so did Rubin's!"

All the other Pokedex Holders and the rest of my crew had joined us to watch the Luvdisc. I wondered if there was a Luvdisc for each couple here? It made me feel sad and lonely.

"This is so romantic!" breathed Green, clasping her hands together. "We all have true love with someone here!"

"Yeah right," scoffed Blue.

"They're so pretty!" exclaimed Ruby. "My master has one."

"Green is right," said Sapphire. "Wouldn't it be so romantic if on your wedding a bunch of Luvdisc appeared?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sapphire?" demanded Ruby.

Sapphire glared at him. "I do have feelings, you know! Don't you _remember_?"

"Please!" groaned Emerald. "Do not start bickering now! You two act like a married couple."

"That is true," noted Crys.

They both glared dagger eyes at Emerald, who scowled at them.

Well, that was awesome.

...

We were all gathered at Red's house a couple days later, just hanging out. The phone rang, and it was for Sapphire, and she came running back in once the call was finished. She had an frantic look on her face. Uh oh. I wondered what happened?

"My dad just called! Groudon's moving!"

Everyone hopped on their feet. "Where is it headed?" Red asked.

"The Desert Resort in the Unova region!" she replied.

"That makes sense!" said Black. "That's the perfect place to hide a Groudon! And it would be right at home."

"But I wonder where in the Desert Resort it's headed?" said White.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Black. "Let's go there!"

...

We all prepared to leave for Unova. But as we all exited Red's house, they found us. Yes, a Charizard dropped from the sky, forcing us to scatter. I fell down. Raiden, who was on my shoulder, leaped off, letting out an angry cry as he landed on the ground. Rubin snatched my hand, and helped me scramble to my feet. Then the Charizard released a stream of flames at us for some reason, and Rubin dragged me out of the way.

It was Maroon. He had a nasty smirk on his face. And he wasn't alone. Flax dropped down on a Pidgeot, Navy landed on a Fearow, and Verdant lighted down on a Noctowl. They all looked rather smug. How did they find us? We were in a freaking different time period!

"You can run but you can't hide, sweetheart," said Flax.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Who are you?" demanded Red as Pika took a step forward, and he took out a Poke Ball.

"Stay out of this, Pokedex owners," snapped Flax. "Your new friends will be coming with us."

"Just try and stop us," said Maroon.

"Puh-_lease_," said Sapphire, and everyone started taking out Poke Balls. "That's what we do! We stop creeps like you for a living!"

All hell broke lose then.

Flax released his shiny Raichu. Maroon's Charizard moved to stand in front of its trainer, next to Bolt. Navy sent out his Blastoise, and Verdant released his Venusaur.

Red sent out his Venusaur, Saur. Blue released his Charizard. Green let loose Blasty, her Blastoise. Yellow sent her Pikachu, Chuchu, forward.

Gold released his Typhlosion, Explotaro. Silver sent out his Feraligatr. Crystal ordered her Meganium, Mega, forward.

Ruby sent out Zuzu, his Swampert, and Sapphire released Toro, her Blaziken, while Emerald sent out his Sceptile.

Diamond released Tru, his Torterra. Pearl released Chimler, his Infernape. Platina sent out her Empoleon.

Black sent out Tep, his Emboar, and White also sent out her Emboar, Gigi.

Raiden when to join Sir (Rubin's Marshtomp), Charro (Plato's Monferno), Beryl (Jade's Bayleef), Tori (Sapph's Blaziken), Exploso (Gold Jr.'s Typhlosion), Twitch (Am's Glalie), Prince (Diamonda's Prinpulp), Veno (Viola's Venomoth), and Viper (Grey's Serperior).

"We'll wipe the floor with you!" said Navy.

"We'll see about that," said Red. "Pika, use Thunderbolt! Saur, use Solar Beam!"

And so the battle began.

"Raiden-" I began to say, thinking of what attack he should use.

But Raiden was already in the battle, working with Pika and Chuchu to battle Bolt. I tried not to get annoyed. I took out Demeter's Poke Ball, and the Ivysaur joined Sir. I could do this without the Pikachu.

"Alright, Sir," said Rubin. "Go ahead and use-"

Suddenly, the Charizard dropped down from the sky, and grabbed Rubin. With a snarl, it then launched itself back into the air.

"Rubin!" I screamed, startled. "Demeter, stop the Charizard with Vine Whip!"

Vines shot out of the bud on Demeter's back. They wrapped around the Charizard's tail, trying to stop the fire dragon from flying. The Charizard hissed, and then launched a Flamethrower at her. Sir shot a Water Gun, intercepting the attack.

"Topaz!" cried Rubin.

"Rubin, hang on!" I yelled, trying not to panic, taking out another Poke Ball. "Zeus, grab Rubin!"

The Aerotactyl appeared in a flash of light. With a caw, he took after the Charizard, which had started to drag Demeter along. Zeus landed on the Charizard's back, digging his claws into its flesh. With a pained roar, it released its grip on Rubin, and he fell, screaming like a girl.

Zeus darted, and snagged onto Rubin's jacket with his talons. He then dropped the boy a little ways away from me. I rushed over and dropped to my knees.

"Rubin! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I t-think s-so," he said. "I feel...I f-feel d-dizzy."

I gently pulled off his jacket, revealing three long claw marks on each side of his shirt from the Charizard's claws. Blood was soaking his shirt, and was dripping onto his pants. My stomach churned, and I couldn't breathe. Oh my Arceus. Rubin...he...he was hurt really bad.

"Oh my Arceus, Rubin," I breathed. "You're-"

"Topaz, look out!" someone yelled.

"RAIIIIICHUUUUUU!"

There was a bright light, and then my whole body was blasted with pain. Everything went black.

* * *

**I lengthened this chapter to add a interesting beginning. Hehehehe**

**Meh. Alas, they couldn't evade Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant forever.**

**I hope I got the Emboar's names right ^.^'**

**I just started reading the Emerald chapter after months of procrastination, and is it just me, or does it seem like Rald has a crush on Crys?**

**When Gold showed up, I was like 'heh' xD I have to say my favorite guys are Red, Gold, and Ruby xD**

**Anyways, enough about PokeSpe. Go rant on me about the damage done to Rubin in your reviews xD**


	24. Ch 22: Realization

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 22 **

**Realization  
**

When I came to, I was in my bed in my room in Yellow's house. Raiden was curled up on my chest, sleeping. My bag, and Poke Balls were back on the table next to the bed. I jerked upright, knocking Raiden down. I felt nauseous for a moment or two. I looked around, confused on why I was still here. We were alone in the room. I realized I was no longer in my clothes, but my pajamas, and there was a fresh set of clothing on a chair.

_Rubin_.

I changed into the clothes immediately. I pulled on a orange t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and I yanked on my brown boots. I quickly ran my hands through my hair, and pulled it back into a high ponytail, not caring how sloppy it was. I was in a hurry. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my Poke Balls inside, and pulled it over my head, adjusting the strap along my torso. Raiden, who had been silently seething from me waking him up so abruptly, scampered after me as I rushed out of the room.

The only person I found was Yellow, who was sitting on the love seat with Chuchu.

"Where's Rubin?" I asked.

Yellow looked up, and seemed delighted to see me. "Oh, Topaz, you're awake! That's good." Then her expression turned somber. "In all the chaos...he was captured."

WHAT?

I just stared at her for the longest time, not sure if I was breathing properly. Did she seriously say that Rubin had been captured? I was hearing things, wasn't I? There was no way she just said that. Nope, I was imagining things.

"You love him don't you?" Yellow asked softly.

"Huh, what?" was my intelligent response.

"Rubin," she said as Chuchu leaped off her lap to go see Raiden. "You must love him."

I was startled. How the hell did she figure that out? I wasn't quite sure myself. "I...I don't know."

"It's pretty obvious," said Yellow, standing. "You two always seem to gravitate together. And it's obvious you care a lot about each other. From what Sapph and Jade tell me, he does love you. But do you love him?"

I was speechless.

Sure, I had already thought about this, thanks to Mr. Really-Annoying-Jerkface-I-Care-About-You-And-I'm-Still-A-Bastard, aka Grey. But now, thanks to Yellow, I really started thinking about it. Sure, Jade had told me a long time ago that Rubin liked me. But did he really love me? Well, he was really protective of me. We both hated seeing each other upset. He had told me, whether it was intentional or not, that I was pretty. And I sure as heck thought he was attractive - especially his eyes. Oh, yeah, I loved his eyes. And it was cute how his hair fell into his eyes now that it had grown out.

Yeah, I had it pretty bad.

...

Red and Yellow were the only ones left. They had stayed back with me, while the others continued on to Unova. Since I had been zapped by Bolt's Thunderbolt, Professor Oak refused to let me get on the plane, especially since I was unconscious. And now, no matter how much I pleaded, Red refused to let me go.

"I feel like I'm responsible for you," said Red. "You're like my little sister! It doesn't help, either, that you're..."

...Well, he was close enough.

"Red," sighed Yellow.

"Uh, anyway, I can't let you go off to take on that Synis guy like this," he continued. "So! Yellow and I will help you train and catch a new Pokemon!"

"We are?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said Red.

And so that was what happened. Red decided we would go to the Sevii Islands to train. He recommended that I catch a Fire type. The island we went to was apparently called 'One Island'. How lame was that? I didn't remember anything about the Sevii Islands in the future. I wondered what happened to them?

...

I had one thing to say about One Island: it was _hot_. Barely had we started the trek towards Mount Ember when I started to sweat. By trhe time we reached the hot springs, I was drenched. The three Pikachu could have been fairing better.

"Okay, we'll start training now," said Red. "We'll give the Pikachu a rest. So...let's work with Demeter! Come on out, Saur!"

The Venusaur appeared in a flash of light. Yellow sat down. I took out Demeter's Poke Ball.

"Okay," I said. "Then let's do this!"

* * *

**I KNEW IT WAS POKA AND BUBU-CHAN! BULBAPEDIA LIEEEESSSSS! *falls down***

**Anyways, here's an early update for those of you who were worried! ^^**

**It could have been longer, but I'm feeling lazy today xD And I don't really like this chapter for some reason xD**

**Oh, yeah, if you wrote something for the writing contest and I haven't reviewed it, PM me!**

**WE HAVE REACHED 100+ REVIEWS! YAY! :D**

**Uh, um, what else...**

**NOTHING! GO AND REVIEW!**


	25. Ch 23: My Little Ponyta and Pikachu

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 23 **

**My Little Ponyta and Pikachu**

I peeked over the rock with Raiden. There stood a Ponyta, grazing on what meager grass there was on the little island. For the past hour of day two of training, I had been trying to catch a Ponyta. For the longest time, they had been knocked out in one hit by my shiny Pikachu. Hopefully, this one would be strong enough to withstand the attack.

I took out my last Poke Ball, an Ultra Ball. I jumped up from my hiding spot, as did Raiden. The Ponyta jerked up its head, startled. It was now or never!

"Go, Raiden!" I shouted; the orange Pikachu leaped forward, cheeks crackling.

The Ponyta whinnied, and turned to face us, moving into a battle stance. They faced off. I was glad it knew we wanted to battle. Pokemon were different in the future; they didn't know that trainers wanted to fight them. Of course, since we were in the past, things were different.

"Okay, Raiden," I said. "Let's try out Thunderbolt!"

He launched a wicked bolt of electricity at the Ponyta. But the fire horse leaped out of the way. I was impressed; in the future, I never battled a wild Pokemon that did that. I made a good choice. It then used Fire Spin, which Raiden expertly dodged. But then, suddenly, in its fury at the attack missing the Pikachu, the Ponyta coated itself with flames, and charged at Raiden. I gasped. That was Flare Blitz!

"Use Volt Tackle!" I quickly ordered.

Raiden rushed forward, surrounded by voltage. The twio Pokemon collided head on, and there was an explosion. Smoke was everywhere, making me cough. Raiden came tumbling back through the smoke towards me. He pushed himself back up.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Pika." _Yeah._

The smoke cleared, revealing the Ponyta. Somehow, it was still standing. It was trembling paralyzed from either the attack we just used, or Raiden's ability, Static. I grinned. This was my chance! I threw the Ultra Ball at the Ponyta. The device captured the fire horse. The Ultra Ball rocked back and forth several times until it clicked, signalling a successful capture.

"Yeah, we did it!" I exclaimed, punching the air with my first.

"Pikachu! Pika pi chu chu pikachu pika pi," said Raiden. _Oh, yeah! About time! Those Ponyta were starting to piss me off. What are they, ninnies or something?_

I laughed, and shook my head, and then I ran over and picked up the Ultra Ball. Tossing the ball into the air, I released the Ponyta. Then I used my powers to heal it, and Raiden. Of course, a moment of fatigue overcame me.

"Welcome to the team. I'm Topaz, and this is my partner Raiden," I said, brushing off the tiredness. Then I released the rest of my team. "And this is the rest of our little family - Demeter is the Ivysaur, Zeus is the Aerodactyl, and Neptune is the Gyarados."

Zeus cawed his greeting. _Hello!_

"Ivysaur! Saur ivysaur!" exclaimed Demeter. _Hi there! Welcome to the team!_

Neptune rumbled his own salutation. _Yo._

Raiden hopped onto my shoulder. "Pikachu pi." _Hey._

I tapped my chin, thinking deeply. "Hm...I'm going to call you _Apollo_."

Apollo whinnied. _Alright. That works._

"That's good," I said. "Okay, gang! Let's get back to Red and Yellow and get some training done! We have to save Rubin ASAP!"

Stopping Groudon could wait.

...

I had never trained so hard in my life. My team worked hard, too. They knew things were serious; even Apollo caught on pretty fast. Raiden trained with both Pika and Chuchu. Demeter worked with Saur. Zeus and Aero trained in the sky. Neptune and Gyara battled in the ocean. Apollo mainly worked with Dody, Ratty, and Gravvy, since neither of the two Dex Holders that were working with me had a Fire type.

"Raiden is your main fighter, obviously," said Red, while we were training one-on-one with our two Pikachu. "He needs to be stronger, he needs to be hardy. If he can handle his own with Pika, you're ready to face whatever awaits us in Unova!" He paused to wipe sweat from his brow. "Pika, show them your MegaVolt!"

MegaVolt? What was that? I watched as a Thunderbolt blasted from the yellow Pikachu, streaking to the sky. The air was crackling with electricity, making my hair stand on end. MegaVolt was Thunderbolt...ten times stronger, maybe even more. I was astounded. Raiden's jaw dropped.

"Now aim it at Raiden!" said Red.

Raiden howled in pain as he was electrocuted by Pika's MegaVolt. I cried out for him to stop, but he didn't listen.

"I know Raiden can withstand it!" said Red. "He's tough enough!"

Then I realized what Red wanted me to do. He wanted me to have Raiden absorb the vast amount of voltage, and than counter attack. And he believed the Pikachu could. And if he believed it, then so did I. I realized the message he was giving me. I coddled, I pampered Raiden too much. I wasn't letting him use his full power. He was possibly stronger than Pika - well, Pika was his father, though Red did not know that - and he needed to start utilizing that power. I was no longer a five-year-old fending off Synis and Karen. I was now a sixteen-year-old who was taking the offensive on those two. It was time to accept out true power.

"Raiden, absorb that MegaVolt!" I shouted.

"Pikachu!" he wailed, but then he stopped taking in damage. His cheeks started crackling as he took the electricity into his body. All of that MegaVolt, that super-packed Thunderbolt. Pika cut off the electricity, and Raiden dropped to the ground, his whole little orange body crackling with electricity.

"Now release the voltage with Thunderbolt!" I ordered.

But the attack that came out was no ordinary Thunderbolt.

"PIKAAACHUUUUUUU!"

A lightning bolt thicker than Pika's MegaVolt shot out of Raiden, into the sky. It blasted up into the clouds. I had never seen so much power before in my life. Even when he was finished unleashing all that energy, we all just stood there, stunned into silence. I did not know what to say. I didn't even know what to think.

"Well, Pika, what do ya know?" said Red, grinning. "Raiden just used Megavolt, and that was the strongest I have ever seen. Don't you think so, Yellow?"

"Yes," she said. "And I just sensed that Raiden rose in level way more than normal. Or maybe something in the area caused that?"

She was right. I felt it too. Raiden stood there, his body still crackling. Pika and Chuchu went over to him, and gave him tiny zaps of electricity. He had just drained his whole body, and needed to be replenished. I just knew one thing: I still was stunned speechless.

"Well, Topaz," said Red. "You and your team are ready for Unova. So let's get going!"

* * *

**I hope everyone is keeping updated on the charatcer files.**

**Ahem. So Topaz's fifth Pokemon is a Ponyta! His name is Apollo!**

**I think Raiden's ready to take Bolt on now, haha xD**

**Anyways, the writing contest is over. Only two people participated...and I have to come up with some sort of reward or something xD**

**Without further ado, go on and review! I'm in a rhyming mood!**


	26. Ch 24: Invasion

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 24 **

**Invasion**

The only thing we knew about Synis's hideout was that it was in the Desert Resort in the region of Unova. And, according to Black and White, the area was vast. Finding the hideout would be like finding a needle in a haystack. We went to Professor Juniper's lab to see if she was picking up any strange surges of power or anything. Overall, the situation felt very bleak. Who knew how Rubin was doing? Was he even alive?

Just thinking that made me sick. Very sick.

We were pouring over maps of the Desert Resort when Red called a break. He then asked Grey what he knew about the guys who kidnapped our beloved friend. Finally, Grey shed some light on the four annoying bastards.

"They're called the Primary Quartret. They're admins, like Karen. Like I was," he said.

"They're based off of the Kanto Quartret by the sounds of it," said Jade.

"That makes sense," said Plato. "Maroon is for Red. Navy is for Blue. Verdant is for Green. And Flax is for Yellow."

Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green did not seem pleased about this at all.

"Why do they all have to be guys?" groaned Gold Jr., and Gold Sr. nodded in agreement.

Sapph and Crys smacked the back out their heads. Yep, this was a typical day. I loved my friends, but Arceus. Wasn't Rubin more important?

Viola sighed. "How strong are they?"

"As strong as me, as strong as Karen."

That was not good at all. None of us, besides the Pokedex holders, were strong enough to take Karen. How were we supposed to stop Synis, let alone rescue Rubin? From what we heard about Groudon from Ruby and Sapphire, it gave everyone in Hoenn a hard time. We were doomed.

...

A couple days later, thanks to sending some of our flying Pokemon out, we found Synis's lair. It was smack dab in the middle of the Desert Resort, like we assumed. And the desert was constantly bombarded by sandstorms that never seemed to end even for a second or two. That made it even easier to hide a Groudon.

We all prepared for the invasion. I wore a orange tank top, jean shorts, and sneakers. I put my hair up into a ponytail. I wore a belt I could put my five Poke Balls in. I also brought my bag; it contained healing items, extra clothing for Rubin just in case he needed, and his hat, which had been lost in the attack. His Poke Balls had ben taken, as well.

"This is it, guys," said Red. "I'm not gonna do a fancy speech or anything, but I'm going to say this: even if we don't get Rubin back, we have to protect Groudon from this Synis guy. I have no clue how he's even controlling it, unless he got the Red Orb or something, but just be careful. Don't risk anything. Anyways, are we ready?"

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Sapph. "I'm ready to get my brother back and kick some ass!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" said Sapphire, and the two high fived.

"I never thought I'd meet Groudon again, but I'm ready for it this time!" said Ruby.

"We're ready as we'll ever be," said Jade, hugging Pinkie, who was in her arms.

Everyone else nodded or said yes or whatever.

"If anyone has any trouble, don't forget about our station," said Am.

Am and Diamonda were going to take over a room in the hideout. It would be a relay station of sorts. Whoever found Rubin was to take him there, and then we'd all be informed of it via Pokegear, and then continue on to the second half of the raid. Then Am, Diamonda, Rubin, and whoever rescued him would go join everyone else.

"Alright," said Black. "Let's do this!"

...

Breaking into the hideout was rather easy. Raiden, Pika, Chuchu, and Pichu zapped the guards, and then we did them in some bushes befre sneaking inside. Then we all split up. Once alone, I released Demeter from her Poke Ball. If I found Rubin, and he couldn't walk, Apollo would carry him.

We snuck through the halls. I would peek around every corner. Whenever we bumped into someone, Raiden would zap them, and we would hide them somewhere. Then, finally, maybe about ten or twenty minutes or so into the invasion, we came across a heavily guarded door. Intrigued, I had Raiden go out, looking like an innocent, sweet, random little Pikachu. Then he fried them with Discharge. He's such a deceptive little tart.

As we hid the guards, Demeter found a set of keys. I tried each key until one of them worked. The lock clicked, and the door drifted open a little rather creepily. I grabbed the knob, and pulled it open all the way. I peeked inside, hoping this wasn't just some random heavily guarded room. There was a bed, and that was about it. And sitting on the bed was...

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! xDDD**

***goes and hides behind Rubin* Don't hurt meh! xD**

**I dunno who's on that bed. It could be Flax, or Maroon, or Navy, or Verdant, or Synis, or Karen, or Rubin, or some random Pokemon, or Grey's replacement, OR GODZILLA! xD**

**Yeah, Grey will be getting a replacement. NOT SAYING A WORD ABOUT SAID REPLACEMENT.**

**My favorite chappy in the whole freaking story is coming next...which I might put up today to spare your little minds from going nuts with suspense.**

**If not, blame Grey. It's not even his fault, but blame him anyway xD**

**GO AND REVIEW! And I'll send little fluffy Raidens to you all! ^^**


	27. Ch 25: Kümmern

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 25 **

**Kümmern**

"RUBIN!" I exclaimed with glee, throwing myself across the room at him, and enveloping him in a big hug.

"Topaz?" he gasped as I squeezed him.

"Yes," I said, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Topaz!" He put his arms around me, hugging me back. "Ouch! You're hurting my sides!"

I pulled away, and yanked up his shirt, revealing thick white bandages wrapped around his torso. Thankfully, they weren't stained with blood. At least they took care of him; I had to give Synis that much kudos.

"I had to get stitches," he said with a shudder. "It was just awful!"

Anger filled me. It was Maroon's fault for hurting him; his stupid Charizard just _had_ to grab Rubin! But, actually, as I thought about it, it was my fault. They wanted me, so they took Rubin to get at me. This time, tears did fall. I was really upset about all this.

"Oh, Topaz, please don't cry!" he exclaimed, hugging me again, patting my back.

But I couldn't help it. I pressed my face against his shoulder, and cried. But then, suddenly, there was a loud, furious roar. The room shook, and the door slammed shut, forcing Raiden and Demeter inside, and making me jump. Yeah, Groudon really was here. Who knew how much time we had left? There was no time to go to Am and Diamonda. The final showdown was happening now.

"We have to go," I said, scooting off the bed, and wiping my eyes with my arm. "Like, now."

I opened my bag, and pulled out his hat; I left the clothes; he didn't need them. I handed the hat to him, and he put in back on his head.

"Thanks," he said.

I just nodded. I headed for the door, and Raiden and Demeter stepped aside. But right as I reached for the door knob, Rubin grabbed my wrist, pulling me back slightly, stopping me.

"Topaz, wait!"

I turned around to face him, and he released me. "What?"

Rubin flushed slightly pink. "Uh, well, since, uh, there's a slight possibility that, uh, we might not, uh, come out of this alive, I, uh, just want you to know, uh, that, uh, I..."

I didn't know why, but my heart beat picked up a little. What did he want to tell me? That was making him blush? Was I imagining this? Was this just my wishful thinking? Or was he really going to say what I thought (and hoped) he would? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"That you what, Rubin?" I asked quietly.

"Uh..." He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, looking unsure if he could finish the sentence. But then he seemed to steel himself because his expression turned very serious. "I love you, Topaz."

I was surprised I didn't pass out as soon as he said those words. I just stared at him, words unable to come to my mouth. He really just said that to me? I couldn't breathe, let alone think. He just told me he loved me! Rubin just told me that he loved me! Words could not express my happiness.

I managed to snap out of my daze, and actually breathe, 'cause I had started to feel light-headed from lack of oxygen. "Rubin...I love you, too."

There, I said it. The words came out of my mouth. And I meant it. I meant every word. I did love Rubin. I loved him more than I ever loved Grey, or liked Flax. He was just so different from them. He was someone I knew I could trust, someone I knew I could rely on. I swear, he could even be 'The One', as Jade puts it.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," I said.

He blushed deeper, and smiled his cute little grin.

_Well, Rubin, this is where you kiss me, buddy. _He didn't get the message. Maybe it was because he was really a gentlemen, or it was just nerves. Maybe he had no idea what he was doing. Well, I wasn't about to wait for him.

I grabbed his hand, yanked him toward me, and stood as high as I could, and pressed my lips to his.

This kiss was unlike any other I had had - and, thanks to that weird fling-or-whatever-you-want-to-call-it with Grey, I had been kissed a whole lot of times. It wasn't too gentle, or too rough. It was just right, like it that one fairy tale with the two Ursaring and one Teddiursa, and that gold-haired girl who broke into their house or something. After a moment of surprise and hesitation, Rubin kissed me back. I was pretty sure I read this somewhere, but it sure felt like I was zapped by Raiden's Discharge or something as we kissed.

That was the damn best first kiss ever.

We broke apart. Rubin's face was flushed - though it wasn't like a blush or anything - and his gorgeous blue eyes twinkled, and he started grinning like an idiot. But I couldn't help but smile back, and laugh a little. I was so happy. We hugged, and our heads inclined to kiss again, but our noses bumped instead. We both laughed.

Suddenly, there was a weird annoyed growl/grunt behind us, and a giggle. We released each other, but still kept our hands together, and I turned around to see an annoyed-looking shiny Pikachu and a flustered, blushing Ivysaur. I sighed.

"Alright, alright, we're going, we're going," I said. "Come on, Rubin. Let's go find your Pokemon."

He squeezed my hand, and nodded, and then released it. It was time to get down to business. Synis would not get away with using Groudon - Groudon would combine the regions when it was the proper time. It was time for another showdown - and first battle with that blasted president of ours.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! But here's the next chappie today.**

**Get ready for Furthermore to end. We have eight more chapters and an epilogue!**

**Here's some news on Forevermore: It's going to be a heck of a lot longer that Nevermore and Furthermore combined! And I have no idea where it's going xD**

**ANYWAYS! I'm sure this chapter made lots of folks happy! Like I said earlier, this is by far my favorite chapter in Furthermore.**

**You know, some cliches are just so good xD**

**Oh, yeah. Why does Grey need a replacement? He quit being an admin for Synis, remember? The new admin...will shock a few, I think. You'll love 'em, though!**

**Yesh, Rubin is too pwetty xD But...he needs to MAN UP ALREADY! *dies* Don't worry, he will in Forevermore...and don't think nasty thoughts. My head's in the gutter enough! xD**

**Go and review! *sends fluffy Ladys (yes, I know that's spelled wrong xD) out to everyone***


	28. Ch 26: Solving the Prob with Evolution

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 26 **

**Solving the Problem with Evolution  
**

As we sneaked through the halls, I updated Rubin on everything that happened since he was kidnapped. I called Am via Pokegear, and told him what was up. I told him there was no time to make it to their station; we had to get to Groudon now. He promised me that he would inform the others of the change in plans. I felt better immediately.

Rubin, Raiden, Demeter, and I were heading in the general direction that Groudon's roar had come from. It was difficult to pinpoint since it echoed. But first, we needed to find Rubin's Pokemon, since they had been taken as well. It was actually pretty easy to find them. Maroon, Navy, and Verdant had them.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Rubin.

"We have no choice," I whispered back. "I'm going to battle them."

"No!" he protested. "You just said that Grey said they were as strong as Karen!"

"I know, I know," I sighed. "But we have to take the risk. Don't you want your Pokemon back?"

"Yes," he sighed, looking defeated. "Just...be careful, okay?"

I nodded. "I always am." I glanced back around the corner. "Well, wish me luck."

"I always do."

I stood up to my full height. Raiden hopped onto my shoulder, and Demeter moved to my side. Then I walked around the corner to the open room where the three guys were. Rubin followed me. They were surprised to see us, that was for sure.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here," said Maroon, smirking. "You didn't have to come all the way here to see Flax, Topaz."

I scowled, my blood beginning to boil. "That's not the reason I'm here, and you know it." I scowled harder. "Where are Rubin's Pokemon?"

I never thought Verdant was stupid. What he really should have said was, "Like we're gonna tell you." But, instead, he said, "Right here." He patted a drawer on a table. "But you can't take them."

Raiden leaped off my shoulder, landing in front of me, cheeks crackling. "Pi pikachu pika pi!" _Just try and stop us, you bastard!_

My Pikachu has a potty mouth.

"The rat wants to fight," said Navy. "Let them."

"Oh, alright," said Maroon, yawning. "Verdant, you go first."

"Alright," said the green-haired boy. "Let's go, Venusaur!"

The large plant dinosaur appeared in a flash of light. It roared, challenging us. I was surprised there was even enough room for it. I had Raiden step back, joining Demeter by my side, took out another Poke Ball, and threw the device, releasing the newest member of our team.

"Go, Apollo!"

Verdant scowled, seeing that we had the type advantage. "Venusaur, use Solar Beam!"

It began to gather light, preparing to use the move. We only had so much time now to attack. That Solar Beam would pack a nasty punch.

"Apollo, hurry up and use Fire Blast!"

We had just mastered Fire Blast not too long ago. The powerful blast of flames slammed into the Venusaur, causing it to slide back a few inches. But it did not faint. The beam of solar energy cut through the blast of fire, hitting the Ponyta. He cried out in pain, sliding back several feet. But then something amazing happened.

Apollo began to glow. He grew taller, and more muscular. The flames that were his mane, tail, and on his legs became thicker, harsher. A horn grew out of his forehead. He arched his neck, and reared up into the air, letting loose a fierce whinny. When he landed, his ears flicked back, and he glared menacingly at the Venusaur.

Apollo evolved into a Rapidash!

I grinned. "Great! Now use Flare Blitz, Apollo!"

The newly evolved Rapidash coated himself in flames, and charged, tackling the Venusaur. But then, without my order, his horn extended, and he jabbed it on Venusaur, causing it to roar in pain. That was the move Megahorn! Apollo leaped out of the way as the Seed Pokemon collapsed, unconscious. Victory was ours!

"Step aside, Verdant," said Navy. "You're incompetent, as usual. Blastoise will finish this!"

"Apollo, return," I said, returning my new Rapidash to his Poke Ball. "Okay, Demeter, you're up!"

Demeter walked up to face the Blastoise, a determined look on her face. "Ivysaur saur!" _Okay, let's do this!_

Navy scowled. "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it, Demeter, and then use Vine Whip!" I ordered.

The Ivysaur dove out of the way of the water that blasted out of the twin cannons on the Blastoise's back. Then she turned to face the foe, and vines shot out of the bud on her back, and wrapped around the Blastoise, dragged it closer, just like I planned.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "Now use Solar Beam!"

"Dammit! Blastoise, use Hydro Pump once more!" ordered Navy.

But Demeter unleashed her Solar Beam then. The two attacks collided, and Solar Beam won. The attack hit the Blastoise hard, knocking it out. A string of curses shot out of Navy's mouth, ones I don't care to repeat. He returned his Blastoise to its Poke Ball.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" snapped Maroon, pushing the blue-haired boy out of the way. "Go, Charizard!"

Oh, that blasted Charizard. It appeared in a flash of light, letting loose a fierce roar, arching its serpentine neck. It snarled, baring its fangs at us.

"Demeter, get back here." She bounded back. "Raiden, it's all up to you!"

He leaped in front of the Charizard, eager for a chance to battle. I had never seen him so excited in his life. That made me feel a lot better. We could totally take this Charizard. Raiden was my strongest Pokemon, even though Zeus was higher leveled.

Maroon sneered. "That rat doesn't stand a chance against my Charizard. Just give up now."

"Never," I said. "Raiden, use MegaVolt!"

"PIIIKAAACHUUUU!"

The thick electric bolt blasted towards the Charizard, but it unfurled its wings, and launched itself into the air, dodging the attack, leaving Raiden exhausted from using so much voltage. Darn it!

"Perfect!" said Maroon, mocking me. "Now use Flamethrower."

The jet of flames hit Raiden hard, sending him sprawling. He tumbled several times, but got right back up again, just looking extremely pissed off. And I saw that he was burned. Great. I hate that Charizard even more now. Argh!

Maroon sneered. "Finish the rat off with one more Flamethrower."

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

The orange Pikachu leaped out of the way of the flames just in time. He winced as he landed; the burn was taking its toll. Oh, I wished I could use Neptune. He's knock out that stupid Charizard with one blow from Surf. But, alas, we'd all be hit, and the room was too small.

"Hang in there, Raiden!" I shouted. "Use Discharge!"

He leaped into the air, and discharged electricity from his body. There was no escaping from this attack. Charizard snarled in pain as it was hit by the tiny bolts that shot from Raiden's tiny body, hitting it several times. And, to much of my pleasure, I saw that it was now paralyzed.

"Now finish with Iron Tail!"

Raiden's steel coated tail slammed into the nape of the Charizard's neck, forcing it down on the ground hard. Before it could even try to get back up, the shiny Pikachu executed another Iron tail, hitting the fire dragon in the head this time. And that was it for Maroon's Charizard.

"What? This is impossible!" yelled Maroon. "How?"

I was about to say something when Navy said, "Flax just texted me. Everything's going according to plan. We don't need the prissy boy's Pokemon anymore. And they need us down there now."

Maroon scowled, returning Charizard to its Poke Ball. "Fine. Let's go." To us: "You may have one this time, but we'll be much stronger the next time we meet."

And then they just left.

"Okay, that was weird," said Rubin.

"That's for sure," I replied.

Without another word, Rubin rushed over to the table, and yanked open the drawer. There were his four Poke Balls. He let out a happy cry, and scooped them up.

"Lady! Sir! Beauty! And Serenity! They're all here! Oh, thank Arceus! I'm so happy!"

Then he released them all, and was, well, glomped. Beauty wrapped herself around him with a happy exclamation. Serenity landed on his head, on top of his hat, squawking. Lady knocked them all down, and started licking his face, barking. Sir wisely stayed back, sweatdropping.

I laughed, and smiled, and then took the time to use the items in my bag to heal my team. I used a Full Restore on Raiden, a Super Potion on Demeter, and a Hyper Potion on Apollo. Once everyone was all set, I walked over to them.

"Okay, everyone, that's enough," I said, clapping my hands. "You can all catch up later! Everyone back into your Poke Balls, except for Lady!"

It took a couple of minutes to get them all put away. I helped Rubin to his feet. He adjusted his hat, and placed his Poke Balls in the belt I gave him. Then he looked me right in the eye with a grin on his face.

"Alright, Topaz! Let's go kick some Groudon booty!"

* * *

**I'm really looking forward to the end of this chapter of the Forever Trilogy. It has a nice ending, unlike Nevermore xD**

**Apollo has evolved into a Rapidash! Rubin has been reunited with his beloved Pokemon!**

**I'm glad everyone loved the last chapter! ^^**

**Anyways, review!  
**


	29. Ch 27: To Save Groudon

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 27:**

**To Save Groudon  
**

We ran through the halls as fast as we could. Raiden and Lady ran ahead, taking out anyone who got in their way. We followed the roars the best we could. I wondered what was going on. What were they doing to poor Groudon that was causing him to make such horrible sounds? Man, Synis just knew no bounds at all. It made me sick.

"Topaz. Rubin."

I skidded to a halt abruptly, almost causing Rubin to slam into me. Raiden and Lady stopped, too. It was Grey, with Viper and Squirrel out of their Poke Balls. The Serperior was burned badly, and the Pachirisu looked like she had been poisoned, and also had been put into a blender set on 'chop'. The poor things!

"Grey! Let me heal your Pokemon! I have leftover items, don't worry."

I knew that the first thing the either of them would say would be, "You'll get tired". But since I had extra healing items, that would not be a problem. There was no excuse now.

"Fine," he said. "But do it quick. And keep it down. You don't want them to hear us, do you?"

Of course, _now_ he would decide to be a jerk. I swear Grey was bipolar or something.

I took out two Full Restores for the two Pokemon, and sprayed the healing items on them. Right away, they looked much better. I hated seeing Pokemon hurt, so that made me happy.

"Pachi su!" cried Squirrel. _Thank you!_

"Ser serperior," said Viper. _Thanks, man._

I stood up, and Raiden leaped back onto my shoulder, glaring at Grey briefly for some reason. "Alright, guys. Let's go."

...

We met up with Sapph next. She totally freaked out on Rubin, yelling at him, and then squeezing him nearly to death. She really missed her brother, and was embarrassed to say it. Then we bumped into Gold, who slapped Rubin on the back so hard he almost fell down, and then he said, "Good to have you back, man! Sapph's been bawling her eyes out". And then, in turn, she hit him, and then the fight began.

And it continued, until Grey told them to shut up.

Jade was the next person we met up with, and not long after that we found Plato. Viola came with the message that Am and Diamonda were on their way. The Pokedex holders were going to come in another way. Together, we made our way through the hideout with Grey leading the way. I was starting to feel a little nervous.

Finally, we stopped at a door. "This is it," said Grey. "Synis, Karen, and the Primary Quartet will be behind this door. And probably my replacement, as well. This is the largest room in the building, so Groudon can only be in here. Is everyone ready?"

We all gave him short, curt nods.

"Okay. Let's go."

He opened the door, and we all walked inside. I gasped. The sight was awful. Groudon was confined by some kind of machine, and it appeared that it was draining the legendary Pokemon of its energy and power. It looked like it was in great pain. Anger filled me. How _dare_ they do that to Groudon! Synis really knew no bounds!

I saw that Synis, and Karen were in front of the machine, watching the contraption drain the life out of Groudon. Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant were behind them, a little off to the side. And that was when I saw the new admin, Grey's replacement.

She could have been no older than me. She had long, flowing pale pink hair, and pink eyes. She was clothed in a tight pink vest, with a low V neck tank top underneath, revealing cleavage. I wasn't even sure if I could call her pink skirt even a miniskirt, it was so short. Silver platform boots donned her feet.

"Ah, it's nice of you all to join us." Synis turned around to face us, not surprised at all.

Okay, that creeped me out. The door hadn't made a sound when Grey opened it.

"Synis," I said. "Let Groudon go!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked. "The distraction process is almost complete. Once we have gained all of its powers, then we will release it."

"You're going to kill it!" exclaimed Jade, horrified. "Don't you notice that?"

He waved us all off like it was nothing. "If that is the price that must be paid, than so be it."

I grit my teeth. "Synis, what's the point of combining the regions? How will that help your goal?"

"Oh, that's simple," said Flax, smirking. "You really are a dumb blonde, Topaz. Once the regions are combined, the world will be easier to control."

"Well said, Flax," said Synis.

Okay, he was really irking me now.

"Don't call Topaz stupid!" snapped Rubin, who suddenly came to stand beside. "You're the dumb blonde! _You_ joined Synis!"

"Are you really trying to piss us off, Flax?" Grey asked quietly.

"This is adorable," said the pink-haired girl. "Blondie has her two men defending her. What did you do to get them so loyal? Did you sleep with all of them? You really are a slut."

There were cries out outrage all around me, and even the Kanto Quartet looked surprised at her brash words. Me? I was shocked. I could not believe she just said that. Raiden had leaped off my shoulder, and was snarling angrily at the girl, looking like he was about to zap something. I was stunned into silence.

But, of course, leave it to Gold Jr. to ease the tension, and defend my honor. "Topaz? A slut? Where has your mind gone to? I mean, look at her! No offense, Topaz, but you look like a boy. Well, if you hide your hair. But still. I can't believe I thought you were hot. No one says _anything_ bad about my friends. You're the one who's probably the slut."

I just stared at Gold for the longest time. Maybe he wasn't so shallow after all.

"Are you feeling well?" asked Sapph. "'Cause I just swear you just said something meaningful."

"I have my moments," said Gold.

"ARGH! You take that back!" yelled the girl. "I'll kick your ass!"

"I'm the only one who can kick Gold's ass, bitch!" snapped Sapph.

"Oh, so you want to go-"

"Ladies, that's enough," said Synis, shutting everyone up. "I might as well introduce our new admin. This is Pink. She has replaced the defected Grey."

"Yeah, and I'm way better than him," said Pink, flipping her hair.

Why did the villains all have to be cocky assholes? Seriously. It was starting to get ridiculous.

"Your choices have gotten worse and worse, Synis," said Grey. "I'm glad I got out when I got the chance."

"You're going to regret ditching us for that bitch," said Flax, taking out a Poke Ball. "I'll make sure of that."

Grey snorted, and Viper slithered closer to him, and Squirrel leaped onto his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about. Topaz doesn't love me. I didn't leave you guys for her. I left for myself."

"That means I can kick your ass even harder," growled Flax. "Go, Bolt!"

It all happened so fast. The shiny Raichu came out of its Poke Ball, launching a Thunderbolt at us. Rubin yanked me out of the way, and we dove, hitting the ground. Then the rest of the admins released their Pokemon. And all of a sudden, Am and Diamonda arrived, along with the of the Pokedex owners. The battle had begun.

When I managed to get on my feet, I released Demeter. The Ivyasaur let out a battle cry, and was immediately joined by Sir. That's when I noticed that Flax, Maroon, Navy, Verdant, and Pink had released all of their Pokemon. Crap. But, we had the Pokedex holders with us. They were the best of the best.

"Okay, Demeter," I said. "Use Vine Whip to drag Blastoise back here!"

Maroon, Navy, and Verdant must have healed their main Pokemon, and gotten the rest of their teams after our battle. Demeter's vines latched onto Blastoise, and began to drag the Pokemon to where we stood. But before Sir could launch the move Rubin gave him, Blastoise use Hydro Pump. Though the move barely did any damage to my Ivysaur, she was sent flying, and the vines were torn.

But then the freakiest thing happened. Demeter began to tremble and glow. The same thing happened to Sir. And Charro, Plato's Monferno. And Beryl, Jade's Bayleef. And even Prince, Diamonda's Prinplup. They all glowed, and started shaking rapidly. And then they began to change form. I gasped.

Demeter was now a Venusaur! Sir evolved into a Swampert! Charro evolved into a Infernape! Beryl was now a Meganium! And Prince evolved into an Empoleon! That was so awesome!

Rubin squealed. "Yes! You evolved, Sir! That's great!" He hugged the now huge Pokemon.

"Great job, Demeter!" I said, taking the time to also hug my new Venusaur. "Now try that Vine Whip again!"

"Venu," she said. _Alright._

Vine shot out of the flower on her back, and wrapped around the Blastoise once more, stopping it from attacking Exploso, Gold Jr.'s Typhlosion. This time, she was able to yank the Pokemon back.

"Alright, Sir!" said Rubin. "Use Water Gun!"

Water shot out of the Blastoise's mouth, dousing the Shellfish Pokemon. That was the plan. It didn't really matter if it took any damage or not.

"Now use Discharge, Raiden!" I ordered.

Sir shielded Demeter from the electric attack; his Ground typing eliminated the damage he would have received. The Blastoise collasped, unconscious. That was what it got from not having a trainer to give it orders. Or maybe it was so well trained that Navy didn't have to give it orders...

"Topaz, let's go!" said Rubin. "It looks like Sapph could use some help!"

I nodded. "Okay. We can do this! Once we stop these guys, we can save Groudon!"

"Yeah," he agreed. "But we're running out of time. Let's hurry!"

And so we headed off with Raiden, Demeter, Lady, and Sir, getting deeper into the intense battling that was going on. Flax, Maroon, Navy, Verdant, and Pink couldn't hold us off forever, especially with the Pokedex owners on our side. But Groudon didn't have forever.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Another early chapter. I'm really hoping to finish this sometime in the next couple of weeks.**

**Meet Pink, the newest admin, and Grey's replacement! She's awful, I know.  
**

**The reason why Demeter didn't evolve in the last chapter was because I though it'd be cool for everyone to evolve at the same time, like in the GSC chapter.**

**As for zeh baby...he/she will be born at the end of this story! And he/she will appear in Forevermore! As for some other surprises involving Am and Diamonda... *cackles***

**Um, anything else...OH YEAH!**

**I forgot to answer this question last chapter, but there will be no OC submissions for Forevermore. I'll be using the ones I got from Nevermore, if I use any at all. And expect to see the OCs that appeared in Nevermore to return!**

**And don't forget our dear friend Scarlet *shifty eyes***

**GO ON AND REVIEW PEOPLES!**

**PS. All my stories except this one have been reviewed by annoying anonymous people. So I'm just waiting for that to happen here. Or maybe they're chicken 'cause this story has so many reviews.  
**


	30. Ch 28: Battle To The Finish

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 28:**

**Battle To The Finish**

I had no idea how long we were in there. I just knew that the whole building was falling apart, I was covered in sweat, and I had cuts and scrapes all over my body from getting out of the way of the crumbing building and battling Pokemon. I even had a burn from Maroon's Infernape blasting a Flamethrower at me. My team was exhausted, and I had gotten separated from Rubin.

"Demeter, hang on!" I yelled as the Venusaur took a blow from that same Infernape. "Neptune, use Surf!"

Using Surf in such close quarters was risky. The Gyarados roared, and a great wall of water came crashing down on that annoying fire monkey, knocking it out. The water also helped Demeter cool down. I was sprinkled by the mist the move made, soothing the burn on my arm. I had my whole team out - Raiden, Demeter, Zeus, Neptune, and Apollo. And they were all exhausted. I was getting tired myself; I had run out of healing items ages ago, and was healing my Pokemon using my powers.

"Pika pi?" Raiden asked me as I wiped my sweaty bangs out of my eyes; even the spiky part of my hair was starting to droop a little. _Are you okay?_

"I'm fine," I grunted. "Zeus, use Hyper Beam on that Eelektross before it fries Hope!"

A powerful beam of energy shot out of the Aerodactyl's mouth, slamming into Flax's Eelektross, which had begun to creep up on Hope, Am's Gyarados. It cried out in pain, and collapsed. Am saw it then, and ordered Hope to finish it with Ice Beam. Then he looked over at us, and nodded his thanks before returning his attention to the battle he was in.

"Come on, guys," I said. "We have to get to Synis!"

The earth trembled a little as we ran, and it wasn't from the move Earthquake, either. Was that Groudon? I sure hoped not. It was hard to even move. Demeter wasn't used to being so big, and Neptune was already so huge. It was more difficult for him to move on land, anyway. We were almost to Synis!

Suddenly, a Houndoom leaped into our way, and shot a Flamethrower at us. Apollo pushed me out of the way, and took the attack; it didn't hurt him due to his Flash Fire ability. It only boosted his fire attacks. Not only did the Rapidash protect me, but he increased his power! That was a smart move!

"And where do you think you're going, little girl?"

It was Karen. She walked up to us, a smirk on her face. The Houndoom returned to her, and her Umbreon was already by her side. My Pokemon stiffened beside me, tensing for battle. Karen patted her Houndoom on the head, and it rumbled in pleasure. Then she looked back at us.

"You think it's so easy to get to the big boss, hm?" she said. "I might actually let you go just so he can defeat your little butt so handily."

I scowled. "We'll see about that. Apollo, go!"

The Rapidash leaped in front of us, and the rest of my team backed up, though Demeter refused to move from behind me; I think she was preparing to grab the back of my shirt to yank me back just in case an attack came our way. Raiden stood beside her, and Zeus stayed hovering in the air, next to Neptune.

"Houndoom, teach this naughty child a lesson," said Karen.

The hellhound moved to face Apollo. It snarled at the Rapidash, baring its fang. Apollo snorted, and arched his neck, showing off the horn on his head. Houndoom was a Dark and Fire type. Its fire attacks would do no damage, but I'd have to watch out for those Dark type moves.

"Houndoom, use Sludge Bomb," said Karen.

Now that surprised me. It knew a Poison type move! "Dodge it, Apollo!"

I was glad the rest of my team backed even more, even if it meant that Demeter grabbed the back of my shirt, and dragged me back, almost tearing my clothing. Apollo leaped into the air, using Bounce. I got an idea.

"Apollo, use Fire Blast while finishing Bounce!" I ordered.

We were lucky; the Houndoom did not have the same ability as Apollo. The blast of flames hit the Pokemon in the head, and Apollo finished the attack by slamming onto the Houndoom's back, knocking it down. He got off the foe, and moved back to stand in front of me, stomping his hoof.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Karen, sneering. "Houndoom, use Dark Pulse!"

Dark Pulse was a wave of energy infused with negative emotions, and other horrible things. Somehow, probably due to my Viridian Forest powers, I could feel the darkness. The attack struck Apollo across the chest, and sent him flying. Demeter yanked me out of the way, tearing my shirt (I was glad I wore an undershirt, few), and throwing me onto her shoulders.

I gasped. Apollo was knocked out in one hit. I hurriedly returned him to his Poke Ball. We really were in trouble now.

Karen laughed. "You really thought you could defeat me? I used to be in the Johto Elite Four, not to mention I was one of the Masked Children. You are a foolish, foolish child."

Before I could say a word, two things happened: (1) Groudon roared so loudly, I was pretty sure my eardrums were busted, and then broke out of the machine, and (2) the ground shook ferociously, nearly throwing me from Demeter's shoulders. No no no!

It was happening. Groudon was combining the regions.

I quickly returned everyone to their Poke Balls, except for Demeter; she was the only one who seemed steady on her feet. Sure, Zeus would have been the best choice if I was looking out for only myself, but all my friends where in here. I knew Raiden hated to be in his Poke Ball, but I wasn't going to risk it, especially since he was extremely weak to all things ground.

The ceiling collapsed, landing on Groundon's head. It roared in fury. The building's floor cracked in two, and I saw Synis, Karen, and the rest of their cronies escaping via some sort of mini-pod-jet-thing. They were leaving us here to die, of course. That was really low for Synis, though. I thought he still wanted us kids of the Pokedex holders.

Demeter backed up; the crack was spreading, and I realized I was separated from everyone else. And I was closest to Groundon. Suddenly, vines shot out of the flower on my Venusaur's back, grabbing two metal beams from the machine that held the legendary Pokemon. She then tossed them. But then a tail came swinging at us, and struck Demeter, sending us flying.

I screamed, desperately trying to hold onto Demeter, but I was wrenched from her back. I hit the shaking ground, and rolled. More ceiling fell, nearly landing on me. My whole body hurt all over. Seeing Demeter, I dug through my bag - which was some how still strapped across my torso and resting against my hip - for the Venusaur's Poke Ball. But as the ground shook more, the device slipped out of my grip.

"No!" I yelled as the Poke Ball shattered, preventing me from ever returning my beloved starter Pokemon to her Poke Ball.

I tried to stand, but the ground was shaking so much, I fell back down. I heard someone call my name, and then, suddenly, an Altaria dropped from the sky. I yelped, startled, but relaxed when I saw it was only Rubin. And then I was surprised. Serenity had evolved!

"Topaz, come on!" said Rubin, holding out his hand. "We have to get out of here! Grey and his Dragonite will get Demeter! We saw the whole thing! Take my hand!"

Well, Dragon was large enough to carry Demeter. I nodded, and took his hand, and he pulled me up onto Serenity's back, behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and then the Altaria took to the sky, dodging more falling debris. I saw my friends below had found an exit, and we escaping. We were heading that way. I relaxed, exhaustion suddenly overcoming me, and rested my head on his back.

Everyone was safe, at least. Still, we failed. We failed in stopping Synis from using Groudon. I wondered how that would change the future.

The future would be a lot different once we got back.


	31. Ch 29: Back To The Future

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 29:**

**Back To The Future**

The next thing I knew, I was laying in a bed in a room somewhere. My head was resting on a pillow, and I was under the covers. Thank Arceus I had clothes on - I had on a tank top and pajama shorts. My whole body ached, and nearly every inch of my body was covered in some sort of bandage. What. The. Hell.

The last thing I remembered was riding on Serenity with Rubin. And then...nothing.

"Topaz! You're awake!"

"AAAH!" I jumped as Jade suddenly appeared. "What the-"

"Calm down," said Jade. "You've been through a lot. You passed out before Celebi magically appeared before us, and sent us home! And, the Pokedex Holders say bye!"

I rubbed my forehead. "Huh what?" I had no idea what she just said.

She sighed. "We're back in the future, silly!" She shoved a bundle of clothes at me. "Hurry up and get dressed! We're in Littleroot Town at that awesome place in Rubin's basement! We don't have all day, woman!"

And with that, she left the room. I still had no idea what was going on. I had no idea why my brain was taking so long to recharge. I changed into the clothes that Jade gave me as quickly as I could without ripping off any bandages, and then found my bag. As soon as I picked it up, Raiden came out of his Poke Ball and hopped onto my shoulder.

"Pi pikachu pika? Pikachu! Pika pi chu chu," he said. _What took you so long? Arceus! I nearly grew a beard waiting for you!_

"Just shut up," I muttered as I left the room.

And then my day just got better.

...

We got the works done. I went to the spa and got this special treatment that helped heal a lot of my cuts and scrapes, and then I got a manicure and a petticure with Jade and Diamonda. Then Jade, Sapph, Viola, and I went to get our hair done. I got my bangs trimmed, and that was about it; my hair was really starting to grow out again. Jade got her long auburn hair styled, and Sapph got her hair cut; it went down to her shoulders once again, and she pulled back her hair into a ponytail, only her bangs hanging lose. The stylist hated cutting her hair.

It was winter. Celebi (well, it was either Celebi or the time travel machine) had sent us to same day we had been on in the past, so I assumed Diamonda's pregnancy wasn't affected. She was six months along now. So when I went with Rubin and Jade to get new clothes, we chose clothing that would be suitable for cold weather. I was just really happy to be back. I still felt like the future was where I belonged, even though I was from the past. We planned on staying here for several days, giving time for everyone to recooperate from the major battle. And then we'd return to Mount Silver.

Jade's birthday was in a few days time, as was Grey's. Jade would finally be turning sixteen, and Grey would be turning seventeen. Man, we were getting old! To think that almost two years had gone by since I ran away from home with all my friends...it was amazing. We had all changed so much. Okay, the only one who hadn't changed was probably Gold.

...

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" said Rubin. "We're going to throw Jade a surprise birthday party!"

We were all gathered in Rubin's old bedroom, which was rather large. It was sure way larger than the one I had in my old apartment in Goldrenrod, or my house in Twinleaf. Well, we were all here but Jade.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Viola.

"She deserves it!" said Rubin. "We all deserve a party after what we've been through."

Plato shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I'm in."

"As long as there's plenty of food," said Gold.

"I hate parties," said Sapph, crossing her arms.

"What do you think, Topaz?" asked Rubin.

"A party sounds great!" I said.

And so it was settled.

...

Rubin insisted that we all dressed nicely. This was Jade's sweet sixteen, so she deserved the best. Rubin, Plato (that was kind of shocking, even though he was her boyfriend), and I did most of the planning, though once in a while, Diamonda would pitch in. But she was mainly focused on her pregnancy.

Today was December thirty-first, Jade's birthday, New Years' Eve, and the day of the party. I was to convince Jade to come and dress up for a New Years' party. Instead, I was then supposed to bring her to the surprise birthday party. It had been relatively easy to keep the party a secret.

"It'll be fun, Jade!" I exclaimed.

"I hope so," she said.

I glanced back at her. She was wearing a satiny forest green wrap around dress that went down to her knees. Black flats were on her feet. Her long auburn hair was curled, and she had on her usual make up. As usual, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

As for myself, I had on a white spagetti strap dress that went a little past my knees. My hair was straight, falling several inches past my shoulders. Since my bangs had been trimmed, they no longer fell into my eyes. There was still that part of hair that spiked up, just like my father's. I had on no make up. White wedges donned my feet, giving me a couple inches in height.

I opened the door, and walked in, followed by Jade. Everyone jumped up out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"

Jade gasped, and jumped, obviously surprised. "Oh my gosh! You didn't have to do this, guys!"

"Yes we did!" exclaimed Rubin, moving over to us. "Happy birthday Jade!" He gave her a hug.

And so the party began.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of my usual comments last update. My mom was rushing me off the computer so she could get on -.-**

**I don't know why, but I really don't like this chapter xD**

**Anyways, there's gonna be a surprise next chappie! *cackles* Oh, yeah, and some fluff, too. I CAN SAY NO MORE!**

**Wow, we're almost to 150 reviews! Keep up the great work, people!**

***sniffles* Furthermore is almost over. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**Anyways, go and review! Maybe we can reach 200 before the end! I doubt it though, haha.**


	32. Ch 30: On The Road Again

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 30:**

**On The Road Again**

We decided to stay up until midnight, and a new year. Eventually, I slipped outside to get some fresh air and peace away from my crazy friends. I grabbed my jacket; it was cold enough to snow, but it sure was chilly. As soon as I stepped outside, I noticed how beautiful the nigh sky looked tonight.

I sat down on the ground after laying out a blanket. The stars were always beautiful in the country. I remembered sneaking out of my apartment in Goldrenrod to what used to be the National Park (which was illegal to go there) to stargaze. Those were the days. Before everything was just so freaking complicated.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

I jumped, startled at the sudden voice, and then relaxed when I saw it was just Rubin. "Stargazing."

He sat down next to me. "It sounds fun!"

I smiled. "It is."

We both grew quiet. I kept my eyes on the sky. Our hands drifted together. Rubin squeeze mine as I laid my rested my head against his shoulder. It was peaceful, and serene. There was no awkwardness, or anything sensual (though I doubted anything would be sensual with Rubin, unlike Grey). I loved it.

"Oh, look Topaz! A shooting star!"

He pointed, and I saw it, a streak of light in the night sky.

"Quick, make a wish!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and made a wish. I wished that we would stop Synis. No one would have a future if we didn't beat that guy. The world might as well end or something.

"What do you wish for, Topaz?"

I glanced up at him, my head still on his shoulder, or faces inches apart. My heart picked up speed, a little, and my face flushed.

"It's a secret," I said lightly, teasing. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

He laughed. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. Well, then mine's a secret too!"

I laughed again, and he smiled. Now would have been the perfect time for him to kiss me, but as per usual he was oblivious. I fought the urge to sigh, and instead, I leaned forward, and pressed my lips to his. He gently kissed me back, lingering for a moment before pulling away, to much of my disappointment.

"That remids me," he said. "There are some things we need to discuss."

I sat up straight. "Okay."

"If we are to be together - that is, as boyfriend and girlfriend - I have some rules," said Rubin, fixing his hat. "First off: no se-making love. I'm pretty sure you're the type to wait to get married, but I have to be clear. Second, no making out to the point that making love would be inevitable. Third: neither of us should be in the other's bedroom past nine o'clock. Fourth: we shall have rational discussions about our future. And lastly, five: try to look like a girl, Topaz."

I agreed with every rule, though the last one was kind of insulting. It wasn't my fault I looked like a little kid. Arceus. I nodded, and squeezed his hand.

"Sounds good to me, Rubin."

...

And so it became official. Rubin became my boyfriend, and I became his girlfriend. We decided to tell everyone after New Years', which was Grey's birthday. I didn't want to ruin it for him, you know? He was now seventeen. He would only let us get a cake.

"One more year, and you'll be a legal adult," I told him. He just rolled his eyes at me.

When we announced our relationship, no one was surprised. Jade was absolutely thrilled. Gold told us we were lucky. Sapph told us it was about time, and that I better not screw up her brother. Why would she think that?

Anyways, not long after that, we began, yet again, to trek through the wilderness of Hoenn to reach Mount Silver. It was easier now that we were older, and our Pokemon were stronger. We were stopping in one city to get supplies when we bumped into a couple of old friends.

We had just left a store with new supplies. It was starting to snow. We were walking along the sidewalk when we heard two familiar voices.

"Arceus, Scarlet, you are _hopeless_! Look what you did to the van!"

"Don't blame me, _Safaia_! There was a stupid nail in the road!"

We walked over to where we heard the voices. There stood Sapphire and Scarlet, two fellow trainers from Mount Silver. Sapphire hadn't changed much; her dark, dark blue hair was still cut boy short, and she still dressed like a guy. Scarlet had changed a little; she actually looked pretty; her thick, wavy black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her bushy bangs got into her red eyes.

"Sapphie! Scarlet! Hey!" called Jade, waving.

The two girls froze, and then slowly turned around to look at us. Now this was awkward. We had been missing for several months, and Grey - known as Chase here - was supposed to be dead. We had to be a sight.

"Jade? Am? And everyone else? Arceus, where _were_ you guys?" demanded Sapphire.

"It's a really long story," I said, sweatdropping.

"I bet," she said with a chuckle. "Why don't you-"

"Oh my Arceus! CHASE? Is that really you?" Scarlet took a couple of steps closer to us, a hopeful look on her face.

_Flashback!_

_Dear Topaz,_

_We're looking for you.  
You can't hide from us in Mount Silver.  
The Masked Man wants you back.  
So do I.  
I never loved Scarlet. It was just a front.  
You're the one I want.  
I'll be seeing you soon._

_Love, Grey_

_End flashback!_

I really felt bad for that girl.

"Yeah," he said. "It's me."

"But you're supposed to be dead!" She shot an accusing look at me, and it took all my willpower not to punch her.

"I almost died," he lied smoothly. "But, as you can see, I'm alive and well."

Tears filled her eyes, and she threw herself at him, hugging him. He awkwardly patted her back as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"As I was saying, you guys should come with us," said Sapphire, glaring at Scarlet briefly. "We're headed for Mount Silver. Once we get the van fixed, we'll be on our way."

* * *

**OH LOOK! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! xD**

**Yup, folks, Scarlet is back. Isn't that just WONDERFUL? I'll make you love her...somehow xD**

**And no, the first part of the chapter was NOT foreshadowing. No rules shall be broken. Except for maybe the last one xD**

**Let's see...anything else? Nope! GO AND REVIEW ABOUT THE FLUFFINESS!**


	33. Ch 31: Return To Mount Silver

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Chapter 31:**

**Return To Mount Silver**

Am and Sapphire took turns driving the van. Diamonda also knew how to drive, but she was pregnant. And when we stopped in Viridian City, Scarlet dragged Grey off to fly to Mount Silver on their respective flying Pokemon. I felt sorry for Grey. That girl would just not leave him alone. Oh, and during the trip, Sapphire kept on giving Am and Diamonda weird looks for some reason.

Anyways, Am actually drove the van into the cave in Mount Silver. Grey and Scarlet were waiting for us inside the cavern. Am entered the code - and thank Arceus it hadn't changed - and got his iris scanned. The wall slid in, revealing an opening in the wall. As soon as we entered the room - well, in total, it was more like a city - there was an uproar. We had, after all, been gone for five months. They thought we were dead.

Sapphire and Scarlet took us to see Tibbs immediately. We told our leader that we had been captured by Synis, but we managed to escape. We made up a story for Grey's fake death. We did not tell him about all the time travel, or anything about our pasts. Sure, Sapphire and Scarlet knew, but that was enough.

We were sent to our rooms for the rest of the day. We were all promoted in rank. You see, since war is brewing between the government and the rebels, we're starting to form a militia. It will be a big militia, though the president's army will be way larger. So there has to be rankings. When you first start out, you're a private, and then as you make more accomplishments, you go higher and higher until you're right under High Commander Tibbs yourself. Am and Grey were already pretty high in rank, as were Sapphire and Scarlet. I believe Am and Grey were now what you call a regular Commander - someone who works right under Tibbs.

...

The next day, Professor Pine wanted to see us. That is, me, Rubin, Jade, Plato, Gold, Sapph, Am, and Grey. So we went to his laboratory. I wondered what the professor wanted.

"Ah, welcome back, children," he said, greeting us. "You have been missed greatly."

"We missed everyone, too!" exclaimed Jade.

"I missed the food," said Gold, which caused Sapph to smack him upside his head.

Professor Pine chuckled. "Anyway, the reason I have called you here was to give you these."

He removed a cloth from the table between him and us to reveal Pokedexes. They all seemed to be custom made. One was orange, another red, one blue, one green, another was dark gray, the other silver, another was gold, and the last one was dark purple.

"You're giving us Pokedexes?" I asked.

"Yes," said the professor. "I was only able to make this many, and I decided that you children would be the best owners."

Oh, the irony. If he only knew how fitting this was.

Professor Pine gave the green Pokedex to Jade, the blue one to Sapph, the orange one to me, the red one to Rubin, the gold one to Goldy, the silver one to Plato, the dark purple one to Am, and the dark gray one to Grey. Our Pokedexes corresponded to the color that matched our names; that was pretty cool.

After we all thanked him, the professor continued to speak. "With these Pokedexes, you can communicate like with an Xtransciever. Each Pokedex already has all the Pokemon in the world entered in it. I already have entered your trainer information on them. Also, I am working on softwear that will allow you to message each other, like on cell phones. The Pokedexes cannot be traced or tracked. If you turn on the signal beacon, and another Pokedex is in range, it will trigger beeping on all the Pokedexes in the area."

That was pretty cool, I had to say.

...

Later that day, we were hanging out in one of the lounges, checkin out our Pokedexes. They were pretty neat. It could tell you absolutely anything about your Pokemon. With the Pokedex, you could also prevent evolution. That was a bit too late for me. All my Pokemon had evolved, except for Raiden, who needed a Thunder Stone to do so.

I was sitting on a couch with Rubin, and we were sharing information about each other's Pokemon. But, of course, we had to be interrupted.

"Hey, Topaz. You owe me a battle, remember?"

Scarlet, how could I forget? "So you want to battle then, I take it."

"Why the hell would I bring it up otherwise?"

I sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll battle."

Only Arceus could help me now.

...

The battle was three-on-three only because Scarlet was pretty sure my team was weak. And compared to her's, I was pretty sure my Pokemon were. But, of course, it matters what three Pokemon you use in the battle. It was Apollo versus Clefi, her Clefable, Neptune against Chari, and, of course, Raiden versus Chuey. The two had been waiting forever for that battle.

Raiden had been on a roll. He had to deal the finishing blow on Chari - somehow, the Charizard managed to defeat my Gyarados; I think it had to do with levels - and then he had to face Chuey. That Raichu was a brutal battler, but even he couldn't stand up to Raiden's MegaVolt, and then the combination of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail.

I was shocked, I had to say.

And something told me that the higher-ups were watching. And things were about to change. A lot of things.

* * *

**PREVIEW OF FOREVERMORE!**

The government has started cracking down on the rebel forces. They have a devastating secret weapon that can easily destroy humans and Pokemon alike. Synis publically makes an announcement, declaring war against the trainers of Mount Silver. And he especially wants Topaz and company dead.

But another group of Pokemon trainers have appeared, coming from somewhere in Unova to join Mount Silver. Who are they and what do they want?

But, amongst our heros, things are not going as smoothly. Trainers are dying, including one of their own. Drama seems to be their best friend.

As war begins, relationships are strained, and loyalties are tested. Synis's goal is the divide the rebels. Will he succeed?

Only our heros can go to the final battle.

* * *

**This is officially the last chapter, though there is a short epilogue left!**

**I can't believe Furthermore is almost complete! I'm feeling sad *sniffles***

**At least we broke the record of chapters in Nevermore! xD And the record of reviews, too!**

**Yep, Forevermore's gonna be pretty intense.**

**I am no longer accepting OCs, just to make that clear.**

**There's nothing else, so this is my final comment for Furthermore!**

**Bye until Forevermore, which should be up sometime this weekend or next week!**


	34. Epilogue

**FURTHERMORE**

**~Part Two Of _Forever Trilogy_~**

**Epilogue**

After we returned to Mount Silver, the days went by fast. Gold's birthday came, as did Plato's, and then Rubin and Sapph's. On Rubin's birthday, he wanted to go to Viridian Forest. So I went with him. We trained our Pokemon a little, and had a little picnic. And a cute little female Pikachu showed, and she seemed to have a crush on Raiden, and Rubin caught her and named her Joy.

Scarlet seemed oblivious to the fact that Grey didn't quite like her. She latched onto him like a Joltik latches onto a Herdier. She didn't get the subtle hits he was giving her that he didn't feel about her the way she felt about him. Her denseness had to be from Red, who was one of her ancestors. Yes, that meant we were related in a really weird way.

In April, Diamonda gave birth to a baby girl. She had fuzzy blonde hair, and mismatched eyes: one was blue, the other was silver. Of course, everyone found out on that day that Am was the father. Everyone was pretty much surprised. Sapphire yelled at Am, of course, while Gold slapped him on the back, and said having bastard children must run in the family. And then Sapph hit him, of course. Anyways, they named the baby _Aqua_. And on the same day, Am proposed to Diamonda, and she said yes. I was so happy for them.

And as the days went by, Gold and Sapph began to get at each others' throats more often. Their fights were serious, and got really loud. Sapph was seriously getting angry and flustered at that boy. I think she was finally realizing she had feelings for him. His flirtatious ways annoyed us all, but they were really getting at her, since he hit on any girl he saw anywhere.

Anyway, we continued to train our Pokemon. It was only a matter of time before Synis declared war against the rebels. We, the trainers, were starting to show ourselves more, making the world know we were out there. Of course not everyone would believe we were on the good side, but what else could we do? And Synis's biggest mistake had been kidnapping us. We knew everything about him.

He really should have taken us as babies.

_THE END._

_TO BE CONTINUED IN FORVERMORE._


End file.
